La Gracia de respirar
by Hikari294
Summary: Kenma Kozume llega a Tokio después de casi tres años, cargando consigo un corazón roto y un oscuro secreto ¿Para qué respirar cuando te ahogas con cada paso? ¿Cuál es la gracia de respirar cuando aspiras puro veneno? Para Kenma la felicidad quedo en aquellos días de preparatoria, pero tal vez aprenda que para repetir el efecto solo tiene que saber cuál fue la causa.
1. La vida después de ti

**La gracia de respirar.**

* * *

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y esta historia no tienes fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: la vida después de ti.**

 _Lo recuerdo. Todavía lo recuerdo, esa tarde a comienzos de otoño tenía miedo, estaba asustado, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento vacío me consumía hasta la boca del estomago, era un caparazón vacio que se movía con la corriente temiendo ser arrastrado a mil metros bajo el mar, pero aun así era incapaz de moverme por mi mismo, era un muñeco que se movía por la inercia del día a día, y en ese momento me di cuenta que el vacío era más fuerte que el miedo o la ansiedad, que la opresión en mi pecho era más fuerte que todo lo que me rodeaba._

 _Apenas me afectaba lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Veía todo a través de una seda trasparente, apreciaba las formas, distinguía los olores, escuchaba de nuevo el bullicio de Tokio a la distancia; pero todo estaba difuminado. Sin embargo la ansiedad se escurría sutilmente en mis huesos y el miedo estaba dormido bajo mi piel. Podía sentirlos esperando en un rincón de mi ser, esperando para poder explotar pero era un caparazón y en esos momentos nada podía ser más gratificante que estar dopado bajo los efectos del dolor y la soledad._

* * *

El sol se escondía en el horizonte tiñendo el paisaje urbano de Tokio en colores naranjas, rojizos y rosas. Kenma apreciaba en silencio a través de la ventana trasera del taxi como los cada vez más opacos rayos de luz se filtraban entre los pequeños edificios residenciales de aquella avenida, eso indicaba que estaba cerca de su nuevo y muy simple departamento. Fijo nuevamente la vista en su teléfono móvil para revisar que la hora marcaba las seis de la tarde en la pantalla de bloqueo, con un rápido movimiento de su pulgar desbloqueo el teléfono y en seguida se dispuso a jugar, sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad a la partida de "Regins" que había dejado olvidada hace unos minutos.

Kenma se sentía aliviado por el silencio respetuoso que el taxista le brindo desde el momento en que lo recogió en el aeropuerto, solo habían intercambiado las palabras necesarias para indicarle la dirección que le había enviado su madre por mensaje. Su madre muy ocupa como para preocuparse por su llegada o como para querer verlo a la cara luego de casi un año sin verse y de solamente cortas y concisas conversaciones telefónicas se había limitado a textearle, para darle la bienvenida de nuevo a Japón e indicarle la dirección exacta del piso que le había ayudado a conseguir para su llegada.

Casi tres años estuvo viviendo en los Estados Unidos. El viaje que cambio su vida totalmente, un viaje durante el cual pasaron muchas cosas que Kenma nunca quiso que ocurrieran y otras cuantas que siempre supo que terminarían ocurriendo como por ejemplo el divorcio de sus padres y la venta de la casa que siempre llamo hogar. Ahora sería su responsabilidad pagar el alquiler de su nueva morada; porque su madre no podía con el gasto y hace mucho que no hablaba con su padre como para llamarlo únicamente para pedirle dinero. En un lugar distante en su cabeza resonó la idea de conseguir un empleo que tuviera un horario acorde con su reintegro a la universidad.

—Joven esta es la dirección. —la voz del taxista resonó al momento en que el auto se detuvo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Le ayudare con el equipaje.

Con un escueto asentimiento Kenma tomo su mochila repleta y se la colgó en los hombros, bajo del auto al mismo tiempo que el taxista y rebusco en su billetera los billetes necesarios para pagar el servicio mientras que el otro hombre sacaba su única maleta del automóvil.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué Joven, bienvenido a casa. —respondió el señor de mediana edad con una sonrisa mientras recibía su pago y se disponía a subir nuevamente al taxi.

Kenma no respondió la sonrisa, ni siquiera lo intento, simplemente no fluyo, por que al momento que el motor del auto resonó en la calle y desapareció de su vista supo que no se sentía en casa, que en realidad hace mucho que no se sentía en casa, ni siquiera cuando volvía por unos días a Tokio; hace ya algún tiempo que estaba a la deriva, perdido en la ciudad que lo había visto crecer.

Un escalofrió recorrió su piel e involuntariamente movió su cuello bruscamente, sus dedos temblaron sobre el manilla de la maleta y se obligo a contar hasta diez y respirar profundo. Necesitaba oxigeno en sus pulmones, en su cabeza " _calma, no ahora, respira."_

— _¿_ Kozume-san?

Al llegar al diez en calma, Kenma se volvió para fijar su atención en la anciana que se asomaba en el pórtico de la pequeña residencia. La estructura de dos pisos era de un color verde ocre igual de simple y sosa como las demás que la rodeaban, con una ventana central de tamaño regular en cada piso, justo encima de la puerta de vidrio denso y la reja blanca poco desteñida que estaba en planta baja y por la cual se asomaba una señora de mayor edad con el cabello blanco y rizado, un poco regordeta, su rostro marcado por las arrugas que venían con la experiencia de los años. Kenma simplemente volvió a asentir.

—Soy Satomi Ozuna, la dueña de los departamentos, ven te mostrare el piso que apartamos para que te instales. —dijo la anciana Satomi con un gesto invitándolo a pasar.

Kenma se limito a seguirla y se concentro en el peso de su maleta, alzo la manilla al presionar un botón en la misma y esta se deslizo hacia arriba, inclino su equipaje y lo arrastro para que las pequeñas ruedas en la parte inferior soportaran la mayoría del peso.

La siguió en silencio y no se preocupo en cerrar ni la reja ni la puerta principal tras él. La planta baja estaba iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara blanca adherida al techo también había una pequeña recepción vacía en el lado izquierdo y tras esta estaba un estante cuadriculado que sobresalía en la pared, no era muy grande y en sus pequeños espacios se podía inferir que pronto se hallarían una que otra carta para los residentes. Frente al mostrador en la pared a la derecha, había una especie de cartelera donde habían uno que otro anuncio de trabajos a domicilio y sobre mascotas perdidas, y abajo justo en la esquina había un extintor de emergencia.

Siguió hasta el fondo para subir las escaleras. La anciana Satomi subía lentamente apoyada en el pasamano de madera pulida y soportes de yeso, el lugar era arquitectónicamente contemporáneo y silencioso. Kenma con un poco de esfuerzo jalaba su equipaje con las dos manos, mientras escuchaba a la anciana parlotear amablemente.

—Es un gusto conocerte Kozume-san, tu madre se comunico conmigo y medio muchas referencias de ti, es bueno saber que son personas confiables, yo rara vez acepto inquilinos que sean menores de treinta, ya sabes que los jóvenes de hoy en día pueden causar muchos problemas; pero tu madre me dijo que eras alguien responsable y ahora al verte le creó. —le dijo la anciana Satomi con una sonrisa, Kenma se sintió culpable por un segundo al no poder devolverla.

Pronto terminaron el primer tramo de escaleras llegando a una puerta de madera, la cual debía ser la de su departamento, suspiro porque ya quería descansar del pesado equipaje, además el vuelo había sido agotador y cansino.

—¡Oh! Disculpa Kozume-san pero ese no es tu piso. —le aviso la anciana Satomi al ver sus intenciones —Es el de arriba, este tiene un problema de tuberías y ahora es inhabitable, claro hasta que lo mande a arreglar. —comento la mujer mayor aclarando la pequeña confusión mientras subían el otro tramo de escaleras.

Kenma solo emitía pequeños sonidos que indicaban afirmación, no quería parecer grosero ya que la señora parecía muy amable. Cuando por fin llegaron frente a la otra puerta de madera en el piso de arriba Satomi saco las llaves de su bolsillo y la abrió, dejándole el espacio a Kenma para que este se adelantara y dejara el equipaje.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue soltar la maleta a un lado y bajarse la mochila de los hombros, el apartamento no era muy grande pero si era algo espacioso; frente a la puerta estaba la sala vacía, allí mismo estaba una mesa con sillas a juego justo debajo de la única venta que no era muy grande ni muy pequeña si no del tamaño adecuado. Las paredes, el techo y las lozas eran blancas, a un lado de la puerta estaba el lavaplatos y una cocina de gas bastante decente, esta hacia juego con la despensa y los cajones de abajo de la misma; reparo en ese momento que las habitaciones estaban a cada lado del lugar con sus puertas abiertas por lo que Kenma se asomo y noto que cada una tenía su propio baño, se veían bastante privadas, perfecto para él por lo que se volvió hacia Satomi.

—Muchas gracias, el lugar está bien.

—Me alegro que te guste, estas residencias son generalmente seguras y no tenemos problema con el gas, también puedes instalar por allí una lavadora y una nevera, el sitio no es muy grande pero creo que te puede funcionar, tienes mi numero para cualquier emergencia, pero si me necesitas vivo en el edificio de la izquierda en la primera planta. —le informo la anciana Satomi al pasarle el juego de llaves

Kenma simplemente asintió y observo como la mujer le sonrió por última vez antes de irse, cuando la casera toco el pomo de la puerta dio un pequeño brinquito que hizo que Kenma la imitara inconscientemente.

—Se me olvidaba, ya te mencione el problema de las tuberías del piso de abajo, este está bien, sirve el regulador de agua y todo pero el único problema es que cuando abres dos llaves de agua caliente al mismo tiempo solo una saldrá caliente, lo siento no he podido arreglarlo.

—No se preocupe, estaré bien Ozuna-san.

—Bueno entonces la renta es el último día de cada mes pero siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo si se presenta un inconveniente.

—Si con respecto a eso, quisiera pedirle que me esperara con el pago del primer mes, para conseguir un trabajo y luego le pagare los dos meses faltantes en seguida.

—No creo que haya mucho probl...

—!Vieja Satomiiiiii!

El llamado a gritos irrumpió el silencio y la armonía del lugar, la anciana pronto hizo una mueca de preocupación y molestia, mientras que Kenma espero en silenció algo sorprendido por la voz femenina que resonó en el lugar desde las platas más bajas, pronto el suelo vibro y parecía que alguien se aproximaba a toda velocidad al apartamento, en cuestión de segundos una chica de más o menos de su edad aparecía en la puerta recuperando el aliento, completamente cargada de bolsos de equipaje y en su espalda sobresalía una guitarra debidamente guardada.

—Abuela Sato necesito una habitación, por favor. -soltó la recién llegada arrastrando la ultima vocal y tirándose encima de la anciana con ojos oscuros suplicantes, hasta que reparo en Kenma y se aparto disimuladamente. — Lo siento. —termino con una risita nerviosa.

—Koemi, ¿que se te pasa por la cabeza cuando haces estas cosas? —interrogo la anciana con tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, evidentemente molesta. —Preséntate como es debido con el nuevo inquilino, Kenma kozume.

—Mucho gusto Kenma, soy Koemi Osaki, de verdad lo siento por interrumpir pero es una emergencia. —la chica de grandes ojos negros se acerco a Kenma e hizo una leve y rápida reverencia.

Kenma se sentía un poco desorientado, de repente no sabía muy bien que sucedía a su alrededor pero simplemente asintió restándole importancia, quería evitar que el alboroto repentino se extendiera.

—Abuela, necesito una habitación, se que el plan era que llegara unos meses después pero se presento algo repentino y tome el primer autobús que venía Tokio, ya sabes es una buena oportunidad. —dijo Koemi pasando de Kenma, pero sin darle la espalda mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás en un extraño movimiento, Kenma entendió que se refería a la guitarra.

Satomi pareció evaluar la situación con preocupación, fijando su mirada en Kenma y luego en la recién llegada, luego de vuelta a Kenma y otra vez en Koemi.

—Lo siento niña pero aun no he arreglado el otro departamento, te esperaba para después y ya me he comprometido con el joven Kozume para rentarle este.

—Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer, no te molestaría si no estuviera desesperada pero créeme, llegue esta mañana y he estado dando vueltas en la ciudad para conseguir un piso y nada.

—Koemi me pones en un aprieto. —sopeso la anciana mirando de nuevo a Kenma.

Kenma se sintió incomodo frente a la situación, pues era evidente que las dos mujeres se conocían, hasta parecían ser familia y el era un extraño, ajeno en aquel cuadro. Reparo en la señora Ozuna que le miraba como esperando alguna clase de respuesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, le esquivo la mirada y se fijo en la presencia de la joven algo extravagante que denotaba ansiedad pero sobretodo angustia.

—Koemi solo necesitas una habitación ¿cierto? —interrogo Satomi luego de un rato en silencio.

—Sí y solo será por unos días, lo juro, pronto conseguiré algo más. —respondió Koemi entusiasmada asintiendo rápidamente.

—¿Tienes a la mano el dinero que te dije del primer mes de renta? —pregunto seriamente la anciana.

—Si aquí esta. —respondió la chica de cabellos azabaches dándole unos golpecitos al bolso en su cadera.

—Bueno... Si es así... —dijo la anciana algo nerviosa y mirando a Kenma dulcemente. —¿Kozume-san estarías dispuesto a compartir el piso con Koemi por unos días? Es una buena chica y no lo molestara además pagara el primer mes de la renta.

Kenma parpadeo al instante algo sorprendido, y luego frunció el ceño al meditarlo. La verdad es que quería privacidad y desde que tenía uso de razón no le gustaba que nadie extraño invadiera su atesorado espacio personal y muchos menos ahora que no se sentía lo suficientemente apto para cualquier clase de compañía; pero cuando estuvo a punto de negarse lo pensó mejor. La cuestión del dinero; le convenía que alguien le ayudara con la renta, él prácticamente estaba en la nada y sin ayuda financiera, además ya sabía que era tener un compañero de piso, Erick fue un muy ruidoso compañero de piso en los Estados Unidos durante casi tres años pero había sobrevivió, y estaba también el factor de que la extravagante Koemi quien lo miraba expectante solo se quedaría a lo máximo unos meses. Tenía que ser más práctico y menos caprichoso así que simplemente dijo:

—Está bien.

Koemi hizo un ruidito y un ademan en acercársele pero se detuvo a un palmo de distancia y simplemente comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta y extraña sin parar de agradecerle mientras dejaba todo su equipaje en el suelo de golpe, menos la guitarra en su espalda.

—Muchas gracias Kozume-san, yo misma me encargare de conseguirle un buen lugar para Koemi pronto y tu deja la payasada y agradece correctamente. —reprendió la anciana Satomi a Koemi mientras le arrojaba un par de llaves a la cabeza.

—Kenma está bien, solo Kenma. —dijo por lo bajo el ex jugador de vóley restándole importancia a los formalismos.

—Kenma, muchas gracias de verdad, hoy la cena va por mi cuenta, no te preocupes por eso. —dijo felizmente Koemi mientras se sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con la mano donde ahora estaban sus llaves.

—Bueno los dejo para que se instalen y descansen. —aviso la anciana con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se detuvo para girarse hacia la chica y le aviso —Mañana te espero al desayuno para ponernos al día.

—Ok. —canturreo Koemi con una gran sonrisa acercándosele a la mujer mayor y regordeta para darle una abrazo al mismo tiempo que le estampaba un beso en la sien llena de arrugas de la anciana. —Buenas noches viejis.

Con un simple gesto con la mano Kenma despidió a la anciana y observo como un segundo después Koemi cerraba la puerta para disponerse a rebuscar en su bolso.

Koemi sin duda debía ser una aspirante a idol o algo por el estilo, era obvio que estaba involucrada en esa clase de cosas artísticas y no solo lo deducía por su guitarra, toda su apariencia destellaba y sobresalía. Su cabello negro azabache le llegaba justo unos centímetros abajo de su barbilla, sus ojos eran enormes del mismo color del plomo y estaban ligeramente maquillados con delineador haciendo juego con sus espesas pestañas cubiertas sutilmente de rímel, sus carnosos labios estaban inyectados de un rojo sangre que contrastaba con su nívea piel la cual hacia relucir el pequeño septum en su nariz y en su oreja derecha tenía tres zarcillos y un industrial, mientras que en la izquierda sobresalían igualmente tres zarcillos y un tragus.

Su ropa era discordante tenía varios collares largos con diferentes dijes, una enorme camisa blanca con un emojoi de una nube vomitando un arcoíris, unos shorts rotos de jeans, mallas negras cubrían sus piernas y se escondían debajo sus botas de cuero al estilo militar; el tatuaje de dos grandes golondrinas debajo de la muñequea izquierda también resaltaba, toda ella era un foco de atención.

—Iré a comprar un par de hamburguesas con una bebida, vi un puesto de comida rápida a unas cuantas calles ¿Algún pedido especial Kenma? no te contengas, será un regalo de agradecimiento mi parte. —le dijo koemi mientras soltaba la funda de su guitarra y la acomodaba en la pared más cercana.

—Pie de manzana. —le contesto sin mucho ánimo, mientras le daba un último vistazo para tomar su equipaje y llevarlo hasta la habitación de la derecha.

—No sé donde conseguir uno, pero dalo por hecho nos vemos en un rato.

Al instante Kenma escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, indicándole que su nueva compañera se había ido. Termino de acomodar su maleta en un rincón de la vacía habitación, que solo tenía un aire acondicionado encima de la pequeña ventana y se dispuso a sacar el futon de su equipaje y extenderlo en el suelo que se notaba muy limpio, la anciana Ozuna debió haber acicalado todo el lugar antes de su llegada, saco también sus consolas, audífonos y cargadores, dejando el equipaje abierto para sacar una muda de ropa mas cómoda para tomar un baño, al igual que su toalla y sus utensilios básicos de limpieza.

Llego al baño y para su sorpresa era bastante cómodo y agradable, tenia lozas celestes cubriendo el lugar, una ducha estaba cubierta por una puerta corrediza bastante moderna a diferencia de todo lo demás, también había una cesta de plástico y un pequeño estante donde dejo sus cosas.

Se paro frente a la encimadera del lavamanos y observo el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo frente a él. Kenma llevo una mano a sus labios resecos y quebradizos en un gesto inconsciente; estaba pálido y tenia oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, distraídamente paso la mano por sus cabellos oscuros pensando que estaba volviendo a crecer por lo que debía córtalo rápido antes de que le llegara a la barbilla. Ese pensamiento le genero un malestar en su pecho e hizo que su garganta se secara, su rostro se contrajo ligeramente.

Estaba devuelta y que ese hecho fuera una realidad le caía como una piedra al estomago, pero sabía perfectamente que aunque quisiera huir con todas sus fuerzas y escapar otra vez de Tokio ya no podía, no se sentía capaz de seguir huyendo de sus demonios, de su vacio, ya no tenía ni la fuerza ni el coraje para hacerlo. Se le habían acabado las excusas y el dinero para continuar una vida tranquila en América en su burbuja, ahora vendría de golpe toda la mierda de la que estuvo escapando por años. Porque lo sabía, el miedo comenzaba a cosquillarle en la nuca y la ansiedad se le fundía poco a poco en las venas, "El" volvería y lo buscaría y eso lo aterraba más que nada en el mundo. Tarde o temprano "él" se daría cuenta de que Kenma había vuelto a la ciudad y lo encontraría, y para Kenma Kozume verlo sería revivir el infierno de esos últimos años.

" _No quiero verlo, no quiero verlo, solo déjame, solo déjame respirar... Kuroo"_

Su cuello comenzó a moverse bruscamente he intento calmarse mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el lavamanos frente a él, hasta que sus nudillos se tonaron blancos.

" _Respira_... _Respira_."

" _Uno...Dos... Tres..."_

* * *

Deslizo las llaves fuera de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del departamento que "compartía" con Bokuto; al entrar se quito la chaqueta deportiva y las zapatillas, reparo en el otro par de zapatos que había justo en la entrada, los reconoció al instante con una ligera sonrisa.

—Estoy en casa. —anuncio en voz alta, pero al no escuchar respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Se adelanto y dejo su bolso a un lado en el sillón de la sala para ir a la cocina, pronto reparo en la nota que sostenía un imán en forma de pelota de vóley en la nevera, estaba escrita con una perfecta caligrafía, una letra que reconocería en cualquier parte, supuso entonces que él ya estaba durmiendo.

" _Te deje unos pedazos de pizza en el microondas"_

Tomo la nota y la arrugo en su mano para tirarla al cesto de basura, rápidamente encendió el microondas para calentar su cena, y mientras esperaba la horrenda pizza recalentada se fijo en el reloj de la pared que marcaba las diez y cincuenta de la noche, seguro su novio se había aburrido al espérale y se había ido a dormir, saco de la nevera un vaso con jugo de manzana mientras el pitido del microondas resonaba en la cocina.

Una vez listo se sentó en el comedor y comió tomándose el tiempo necesario, a pesar de que odiaba la comida recalentada, pero estaba exhausto como para ponerse a cocinar aunque fuera el plato más sencillo del mundo, así que soporto la consistencia chiclosa en su paladar. Esa tarde hasta entrada la noche estuvo jugando varios partidos amistosos con Yaku y algunos amigos de la universidad, ya tenia algún tiempo que no jugaba tantos partidos en un solo día así el cansancio le cayó de golpe a penas y se relajo un poco.

Cuando daba los últimos bocados al último trozo de pizza noto como la luz parpadeante del teléfono fijo del departamento anunciaba varios mensajes en el buzón de voz, por lo que se acercó a la mesita junto al sillón y presiono el botón para escuchar en altavoz mientras terminaba su vaso de jugo y llevaba su plato ahora vacio al lavadero, escucho su propia voz saludando y diciendo que dejara su mensaje que más tarde Bokuto o él responderían, seguido de la voz de la contestadora anunciado el mensaje numero uno.

" _Tetsurou cariño, por si lo olvidaste te recuerdo que tienes una madre, y me encantaría que me visitaras de vez en cuando, llámame para organizar tu visita... Mas te vale que vengas pronto, hijo idiota, ¡Ah! Y mándale cariños Kou-chan de mi parte, te espero... Y es enserio"_

Su rostro se contrajo en una genuina mueca de angustia al escuchar la bipolaridad de su madre (siempre amorosa con su toque amenazante y su estúpido encariñamiento con Bokuto) mientras guardaba el plato y se acercaba de nuevo a la sala para escuchar con más claridad; en seguida la contestadora anuncio el segundo mensaje.

" _Akaashi préstame tu cargador por favor, se me va apagar el teléfono y este bastardo no atiende"_

Kuroo alzo una ceja confundido al escuchar la escandalosa y quejumbrosa voz de Bokuto seguida del pitido del teléfono anunciando el final del mensaje, rápidamente la inanimada voz de la contestadora anuncio un tercer y último mensaje.

" _H_ _ermano ¿puedes prender tu jodido celular? La gente normal siempre lleva un cargador encima... (La serena voz de Akaashi algo distorsionada por el trafico se escucho de fondo en una reprimenda)... En fin te he enviado mil mensajes toda la tarde, escríbeme urgente cuando los leas o llámame, en la noche es el concierto de la orquesta de Keiji, pero apenas termine estaré nuestro departamento... Solo avísame si todo va bien."_

Kuroo suspiro con pesadez y se volvió en el sillón para revolver en su bolso en busca de su teléfono móvil mientras la voz de la contestadora anunciaba que no había más mensajes. Había arrojado su celular allí en medio de los partidos cuando se le había descargado, como estaba concentrado en el juego simplemente olvidó prestar un cargador para volver a encenderlo, lo tomo al igual que la ropa sucia que se dispuso a llevar al cesto cerca del lavadero, dio una última ojeada al apartamento para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y se fue finalmente a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerro tras su paso, el cuarto estaba frio y a oscuras solo la lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba encendida. La luz amarilla era bastante opaca, muy tenue pero lograba alumbrar la silueta medio cubierta por las sabanas que sobresalía en su cama, el cabello rubio destellaba brillante y suave, estaba boca abajo y su respiración se notaba pesada y lenta como un suave murmullo.

A un lado de la lámpara estaba un teléfono celular en silencio con unos grandes y cómodos audífonos conectados, sobre ellos estaba los usuales lentes de pasta negra. Se acerco evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible para no despertarlo, se agacho y beso suavemente sus rubios cabellos.

—Buenas noches Kei. —le susurro al oído con cariño.

Tsukishima se removió un poco y emitió un ruidito molesto, pero se limito a seguir durmiendo ignorándolo por completo y deliberadamente, lo que le saco una media sonrisa llena de socarronería, sin embargo lo dejo ser y se alejo, pronto se la cobraría como siempre lo hacía.

Tomo el cargador de su pequeño closet y se metió al baño para una ducha rápida. En el cuarto de baño conecto su teléfono encima del lavamanos mientras se disponía a lavarse los dientes y esperaba que su teléfono prendiera para poder revisar los mensajes de Bokuto y escribirle antes de irse a dormir.

Se lavo la cara y agarro la toalla más cercana para secarse, una vez listo se subió a la encimadera del lavamanos y se sentó recostando su espalda a la pared mientras que revisaba los mensajes de su mejor amigo, eran tres.

Tres mensajes que le detuvieron el corazón e hicieron que el mundo se le viniera a los pies, el teléfono resbalo en sus manos temblorosas y quedo colgado del cable, Kuroo estaba seguro que de haber estado de pie se habría caído estrepitosamente por que ahora las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaban y al igual que sus manos los cimientos de su estabilidad emocional daban una fuerte sacudida.

La pantalla del teléfono se quedo prendida y mostraba la ventana de conversación de Bokuto.

" _Hermano llámame ahora, no sé si me estoy volviendo loco, pero creo que acabo de ver a Kenma."_ 5:40 pm.

" _Es enserio Kuroo, estaba en un taxi llevaba el cabello oscuro y más corto que antes, pero estoy seguro que era él, Keiji y yo íbamos en el auto y cuando nos detuvimos en el semáforo del centro lo vimos._ " 5:41 pm.

" _La verdad no sabía si decirte, pero Akaashi me dijo que el también lo vio así que creí que lo mejor era escribirte... Por favor envíame a penas leas, necesito saber que no te has tirado de una azotea."_ 5:50 pm.

* * *

 **Hola para toda la gente sensualona que se pasa por aquí, es un gusto enorme volver a subir una nueva historia a FF y esta es muy especial porque es lo primero que escribo en este fandom que amo y adoro con todo mi corazón y llevo bastante tiempo invertido en este proyecto. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

 **Este fanfic está dedicado especialmente a Nolee Ramvel y a CamRegeasse por inspirarme con sus hermosas historias y si no las han leído pues no se que esperan para hacerlo, en mi mas sincera y humilde opinión son las mejores, besos para ustedes bellezas.**

 **Como ya dije en la síntesis de la historia este fic se trata del amor, desamor, de la superación personal, la sanación del espíritu y por lo tanto es una historia larga que va estar centrada en nuestro hermosos y adorados gatitos. Por cierto les tengo una sorpresa, una dinámica para ustedes.**

 **Como toda historia larga necesita más de una pareja protagonista y como yo me niego a tener más redes sociales que esta les propongo que entre todos escojamos las otras dos parejitas que completaran el fic; y no se preocupen que ya tengo la historia de cada una. Lo que tendría que hacer únicamente es descartar secundariamente a unas y cuadrar la que escojamos con la historia principal.**

 **Ahora yo les daré la opciones y ustedes en sus sensuales comentarios me van a decir la pareja por la cual votan y si me dicen por que escogen a la pareja X mucho mejor porque así chismoseamos más XD. Tengan en cuenta que pueden votar solo por una pareja para que todo sea más sencillo.**

 **Las primeras dos parejas que tengan tres votos serán las otras protagonistas; así que si su OTP está entre las seleccionadas apúrense en dejar su comentario, claro si es que quieren participar (si no quieren no participen en la dinámica y todo bien) bueno sin más les dejo a OTP's a escoger:**

 _ **1.-IwaOi.**_

 _ **2.-KageHina.**_

 _ **3.-BokuAka.**_

 _ **4.-TsukiYama.**_

 **Bueno ahora si me despido y espero con ansias a ver si el experimento resulta, y les recuerdo que todo es amor y paz nada de guerras de ships XD besos para ustedes.**


	2. Como agua para chocolate

**Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y esta historia no tienes fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Como agua para chocolate.**

* * *

Kuroo no podía parar de pensar que existía la posibilidad de Kenma estuviese de nuevo en la ciudad; cerca a unos pocos kilómetros, quizás hasta a unos cuantos metros. Estaba ansioso, nervioso y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable, era un extraño manojo de emociones que se cruzaban entre sí y se acumulaban en su cuerpo. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho tan fuerte que hasta la cabeza le palpitaba, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y una leve presión en el esófago, sus manos sudaban y sus dedos inquietos tamborileaban sobre su teléfono celular.

Después de su momentáneo estado de estupefacción en el baño había recogió su móvil y rápidamente había salido de la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Se sentó en comedor y espero impaciente a Bokuto, mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de lo fue su última conversación con Kenma. Aún dolía, incluso después de casi año, le dolía y mortificaba tanto que las cosas hubieran quedado así entre ellos que involuntariamente un suspiro lastimero se escapo entre sus labios, dejo el teléfono a un lado y se tomo el rostro entre las manos.

Recordaba su rostro, las mejillas sonrosadas surcadas por lagrimas silenciosas, sus grandes y expresivos ojos ámbar empañados por la tristeza del adiós, la forma desesperante en que se mordía el labio intentando reprimirse, su cabello largo con puntas decoloradas sujeto en un moño mal hecho, su voz quebrada por la emoción todavía se escuchaba tan nítida en su cabeza que el solo recuerdo le comprimía las costillas. Así había sido la última vez que había visto a Kenma.

" _Solo déjalo... Es evidente que nosotros... No podemos seguir con esto, se termino Kuroo_."

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos y se asomo entre sus manos para ver llegar a un Bokuto vestido de etiqueta con una pequeña bolsa en mano. Bokuto al instante lo miro de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba. Kuroo sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba comprobando de que todo estuviese en orden, y aunque tal vez su intensión era que la pequeña revisión pasara desapercibida, la verdad era que la sutileza nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Koutaro.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Bokuto al acercarse a la mesa.

—¿Tu qué crees?

Bokuto frunció el ceño, entornando sus grandes ojos y torció sus labios en una mueca incomprensible mientras se sentaba frente a Kuroo sacando de la bolsa dos pequeñas botellas. En seguida se dispuso a desatar sin mucho cuidado el moño en su cuello y abrir las botellas sin mucho esfuerzo, pasándole una a Kuroo, mientras que él le daba un trago a la suya.

—Hermano siento traumarte pero tenía que avisarte. Al principio pensaba esperar a llegar y contarte bien todo el asunto, pero Akaashi me convenció que debía llamarte.

—Bueno, a la final resulto ser lo mismo, acabo de ver los mensajes. —dijo Kuroo con resignación.

—Es tu culpa por no poner a cargar el jodido teléfono. —se defendió Bokuto alzando un poco la voz mientras hacia un puchero.

—Quieres bajar la voz. —le reprendió el pelinegro rápidamente, mientras que señalaba la puerta de su habitación. —Tsukki está durmiendo.

—¡Oho!... Lo siento no sabía que iba quedarse hoy. —Bokuto se disculpo bajando la voz hasta casi susurrar, exasperando un poco a Kuroo.

Kuroo quien puso los ojos en blanco, se recostó al espaldar de la silla y le dio un gran trago a la botella en sus manos tratando de relajarse un poco, pero al notar el sabor dulzón en su boca se fijo en la etiqueta de la botella y miro a su mejor amigo arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunto a koutaro al levantar la botella.

—Té frio de durazno; hoy no puedo tomar licor, mañana tengo practicas con el seleccionado Japonés. —se excuso koutaro con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bastardo infeliz, al menos hubieras sido capaz de comprarme algo más fuerte para mí.

—Akaashi fue quien las compro de camino.

—Algún día le pinchare los cauchos al auto de tu novio y disfrutare mi venganza.

—El día que lo hagas te rapare las cejas. —le advirtió Bokuto divertido, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kuroo.

Pero la sonrisa no duro mucho en sus labios, no tenía muchos motivos para sonreír en esos momentos, tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte. Suspiro y de nueva cuenta se apoyo en la mesa mientras le daba vueltas a la botella en sus manos, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos ya que Bokuto sabía perfectamente que debía darle su espacio antes de soltarle cualquier comentario al azar respecto a Kenma, Tetsurou de verdad apreciaba ese detalle, Bokuto lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que era él Bo? —pregunto Kuroo casi susurrando con la mirada fija en cualquier punto de la mesa, luego de un silencio prolongado.

—Sí, aunque al principio pensé que no, como tenía el cabello diferente y eso, pero cuando se asomo por ventana del auto supe que era Kenma, era su rostro y Keiji también lo vio, él mismo me dijo que debía llamarte en ese instante.

—¿Él los vio a ustedes?

—No creo, y si lo hizo nos ignoro por completo.

—¿Cómo... Como se veía? —pregunto Kuroo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Bokuto.

El rostro de Bokuto se contrajo en una expresión preocupada, pero le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo para que sintiera su apoyo de alguna forma.

—No lo sé Kuroo, todo fue en cuestión de segundos, estábamos en la parada del semáforo, y creo que estábamos demasiado impresionados con simplemente verlo.

Kuroo solo asintió en silencio procesando la información, sintiendo un sin sabor en la boca del estomago, la verdad era que esperaba más información. Bokuto le estaba contando lo mismo que le había escrito en los mensajes sin muchos detalles, no era lo que él esperaba. Y lo peor de todo era que Tetsurou no sabía que estaba esperando exactamente que le contara Bokuto. Solo quería saber más de Kenma y ese pensamiento le creaba conflicto.

—Iba en un taxi, tal vez se dirigía a casa de sus padres. —sugirió Bokuto terminándose su té.

—No. —negó Kuroo con la cabeza, sopesando la idea. —Mi madre me conto que los padres de Kenma se habían divorciado a finales del año pasado y vendieron la casa para repartiese el dinero.

—Quizás se esté quedando en la casa de algún familiar. —volvió a sugerir Koutaro tratando de animarle.

—Kenma no tiene familiares en la ciudad a parte de sus padres.

—Bueno entonces tienes que preguntarle a tu madre, ella puede haber escuchado algo en el vecindario, o a lo mejor hasta sepa la nueva dirección de la madre de Kenma.

—No lo sé Bo; la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy seguro si quiero volver a verlo por ahora. —soltó repentinamente Kuroo, quien parecía haber estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese momento.

Y esto pareció haberle caído a Bokuto como un balde de agua fría, pues su rostro quedo pasmado ante aquella confesión. A su parecer era la cosa más ilógica que le había escuchado a su amigo en toda su vida y eso contaba mucho pues Kuroo siempre era el más centrado de los dos, él de la cabeza fría, él que pensaba antes de actuar, pero tal vez ese era el problema y en parte podía entenderlo, se trataba de Kenma pero Kuroo le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, lo estaba pensando en demasía.

Por su parte él pelinegro al ver la expresión de su amigo intento excusarse o más bien hacerle entender a la estrella del vóley que encontrarse con Kenma en esos momentos no era bueno para nadie. Pero sobre todo, no era bueno para él y su estable y tranquila relación con Tsukki, porque ver a Kenma significaba muchas cosas y Kuroo no estaba seguro de cuanto llegarían a afectarle todas esas cosas.

—No lo entiendes Bokuto. —dijo Kuroo apresuradamente mientras esquivaba los grandes y acusadores ojos de Koutaro. — Esta bien digamos que voy a buscarlo y lo encuentro ¿Y que pasara entonces? ¿Que se supone que le diga? Porque la ultima vez me quedo más que claro que él no quiere volver a verme en su vida, los dos sabemos que se encargo de hacer todo lo posible para que no pudiera encontrarle, Kenma literalmente se desapareció desde la última vez que discutimos. Y además ¿que se supone que le diga a Tsukki? "¿lo siento Kei se que no te gustara pero tengo que buscar a Kenma para decirle que me siento como un mierda por como termino todo entre nosotros?". No pienso hacerle pasar un mal rato a Tsukki solo por mi egoísmo.

—Kuroo mírame. —le llamo Koutaro con voz seria (la cual no era muy común en él) luego de un tenso momento de silencio, en donde solo se escucharon a los gatos maullar en la distancia. —Sabes que te mueres de ganas por ir buscarlo. Así que no les des muchas vueltas al asunto y solo hazlo. No te engañes a ti mismo hermano, porque ambos sabemos que la última vez no te funciono muy bien que digamos.

Kuroo se quedo frustrado y sin palabras al verse descubierto, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esos escasos momentos en los que Bokuto tenía razón y le hablaba como la persona más madura en la faz de la tierra, aun con todos los años que tenían conociéndose su mejor amigo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Bokuto podría ser un idiota ingenuo el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero otro diez por ciento era totalmente impredecible, no sabía si lo amaba o lo odia por ello, o simplemente un poco de ambos.

—Sabes cuando dices cosas como esas, con tanta seguridad me entran ganas de besarte hermano. —le dijo Kuroo luego de un momento, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios ya un poco más relajado.

—Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto para ti. —le sonrió el del pelo bicolor enviándole un beso a la distancia.

—Mejor lo dejamos para después. —respondió el moreno al ensanchar su sonrisa. —Si mañana tienes práctica vas tener que madrugar y son más de las doce, no vas a querer pararte de la cama.

—Nunca quiero pararme cama, pero el Seleccionado lo vale así que me voy. —se despidió Bokuto tomando las botellas vacías de la mesa para dejarlas en la cocina de camino a la habitación y antes de entrar se volvió con una sonrisa compresiva. —Solo intenta estar en paz y ser feliz hermano, aunque no lo creas te lo mereces. Nos vemos mañana.

Kuroo a penas logro responderle con una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que verdaderamente merecía después de todo.

* * *

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Kenma al sentarse frente al computador de su habitación. Habían pasado cinco días desde que llego a la ciudad y aun se estaba adaptado a la nueva rutina. Su madre le había ido a saludar en los días pasados y le había llevado sus pertenencias, aquellas cosas que había conservado luego del viaje y la venta de la casa, como su cama, su computadora, su colección de mangas, algunos libros, la ropa que había dejado atrás y uno que otro mueble. Ahora su cuarto estaba equipado y Koemi y él tenían una nevera bastante decente.

Kenma se fijo en la hora en mientras se quitaba la toalla húmeda de la cabeza, eran casi las once de la noche y recién había terminado con el informe de la clase de informática avanzada; antes se había metido a la ducha para despejarse la cabeza pues había sido un análisis bastante pesado, y en general su día en el trabajo había estado algo movido, así que estaba cansado y un poco agobiado.

Resulto ser que gracias al programa especial para estudiantes de intercambio de la universidad de Tokio Kenma pudo reincorporarse a las clases nocturnas inmediatamente sin muchas complicaciones, internamente estaba agradecido de que el semestre hubiese comenzado a penas una semana antes. También para su suerte él profesor de diseños de programas le había ofrecido una bacante como asistente en la oficina de soporte técnico de una de las empresas más reconocidas del país, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero la verdad era que al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían no le había emocionado mucho la idea de ser un simple asistente, sin embargo era un trabajo y lo necesitaba.

La paga era buena y el horario laboral también era bastante cómodo, al igual que el horario de clases que también era accesible y no lo absorbía como había estado esperando que lo hicieran, pues solo tenía que ir a la universidad tres días a la semana. Era lógico ya que solo estaba cursando las dos últimas materias de la carrera y pronto presentaría su proyecto de investigación.

Detrás de la puerta se escucharon los acordes de la guitarra de Koemi resonar en un suave melodía a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando, supuso que ella había llegado a casa hace un poco más de media hora. Su compañera de piso era músico y recientemente también había conseguido trabajo en un bar de la ciudad en el que se presentaba cuatro noches a la semana, también le gustaba tocar en las plazas, en las estaciones del metro, en los pequeños parques; Koemi llevaba su música por donde pasaba, y a su parecer era bastante buena.

La primera noche bajo el mismo techo que Koemi, Kenma se entero que además de tocar la guitarra, cantaba y en la segunda noche se entero que también tocaba muy bien la armónica; y a pesar de que las tres primeras noches Koemi se encerraba en su habitación cuando tocaba para no molestarlo, a la final Kenma le había dicho que no le importaba ya que era música y no solo ruido por lo que no le molestaba; y ahora ella tocaba a gusto en la sala.

A Kenma, Koemi le resultaba una buena persona, pues se preocupaba por que tuvieran sus tres comidas diarias y al mismo tiempo le daba su espacio, no le hacía preguntas innecesarias y en sus pequeñas charlas siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y a pesar de tener una apariencia bastante llamativa y extravagante, no parecía ser arrogante.

Kenma se acerco a su closet para sacar una cómoda camisa para dormir y salió a la sala a tomarse un frio vaso de agua antes de meterse a la cama pues sentía su garganta reseca. Vio a Koemi sentada en el comedor con su guitarra y en la mesa pudo apreciar un vaso con hielo hasta tope con un poco de agua, una caja de cigarrillos mentolados y también el peculiar cenicero que tenia la forma de la cabeza de pikachu, ese que Koemi había sacado de su bolsa desde que le había afirmado que él también fumaba.

—¿Quieres un par antes de dormir? —le ofreció la pelinegra dejando de tocar por un momento, mientras señalaba con un gesto los cigarrillos.

—Solo venia por un vaso de agua. —dijo Kenma, rechazando el ofrecimiento mientras que se acercaba a la nevera.

—Bueno estaré aquí un buen rato, así que puedes tomarte tu vaso de agua con calma y luego fumarte uno si quieres.

Kenma solo asintió mientras abría la nevera, tomo un vaso y lo medio lleno con el agua de la jarra que habían puesto a enfriar, lo medito por unos segundos y la ansiedad pudo más que su agobio así que se sentó frente a Koemi en silencio, mientras ella seguía tocando acordes al azar.

La escucho murmurar y su ceño se frunció levemente al darse cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba tarareando en otro idioma.

—Hablas ingles. —comento Kenma sin mucho interés, mientras se terminaba el liquido contenido en su vaso.

—Sí, nací y crecí en la prefectura de Nagano, en un pueblito llamado Narai, es un sitio bastante tradicional y mi madre era la única guía turística del lugar así que se aseguro que aprendiera bien los idiomas universales desde muy pequeña, también hablo francés. — le explico Koemi con una sonrisa nostálgica. —¿Qué hay de ti, también hablas ingles?

—Viví en Estado Unidos tres años. —asintió Kenma simplemente mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de la mesa.

—¡Wao! Eso suena interesante. —correspondió la azabache mientras le pasaba un encendedor.

—Fui a estudiar, la universidad me dio un plan de apoyo.

—Me lo imaginaba, te oyes como un hombre inteligente.

Kenma se fijo en la sonrisa infantil de Koemi y se sintió incomodo, aparto la mirada al instante concentrándose en encender el cigarrillo en su boca, pero el encendedor se negaba a funcionar correctamente. De repente una brisa se filtro por la ventana y trajo consigo un maullido de lo que parecía ser un gato y en ese instante se quedaron en silencio, sin música, ni palabras, ni nada.

Kenma logro encender el cigarrillo y estiro su mano para devolverle el encendedor a su compañera. En cuestión de segundos sus manos se entumecieron, y la sangre se helo en sus venas. Aparto el cigarrillo de sus labios con dedos temblorosos y se tenso al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo sintió como una gran presión en su pecho le asfixiaba; era como si una enorme roca le aplastara las costillas impidiéndole respirar, por lo que comenzó a boquear espasmódicamente en cuestión de segundos, sus manos temblaban con violencia cuando el encendedor cayó estrepitosamente a la mesa, produciendo un ruido sordo que lleno el lugar.

" _Respira...uno... dos... tres..."_

Kenma retrajo su mano rápidamente y cerro sus ojos con fuerza agachando la cabeza en silencio, deseando no estar frente a Koemi, se avergonzaba por ello, pero era algo que estaba fuera de su control.

Koemi por su parte se enderezo en su sitio al ver el pequeño espasmo de Kenma, esa era una reacción que ella conocía bastante bien así que sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al instante, pero permaneció inmóvil en su asiento con la guitarra encima esperando que todo pasara en silencio.

Y así fue, pronto Kenma llego al diez y su respiración se fue normalizando gradualmente. Afuera el gato seguía maullando en soledad hasta que un momento después, luego de un sutil suspiro el felino parecía cantar a son de los acordes de Koemi. Y el silencio tenso se convirtió en una melodía armoniosa.

Kenma se tomo su tiempo antes de abrir los ojos y volver a observar a Koemi a la cara, mientras ella por su parte seguía absorta en su música. Se sentía extrañamente expuesto, pero para su sorpresa era un sentimiento que podía soportar, claro; no sin cierto grado de incomodidad. Sin embargo espero pacientemente hasta que la música se detuvo de nuevo para hablarle.

—¿No vas a preguntar? —le interrogo Kenma con recelo.

—No hace falta. — le respondió la pelinegra clavándole sus ojos de plomo.

—Tienes razón, no es algo que te incumba. —soltó Kenma en un murmullo mas mordaz de lo que pretendía.

Koemi frunció el ceño y respondió. —Lo decía porque soy de las personas que escuchan con los ojos y observo con los oídos. Se lo que te pasa, lo he visto antes.

—Yo…— comenzó Kenma incomodo.

—Está bien no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Para mi eres Kenma, la persona con quien comparto mi nuevo hogar, y si necesitas mi ayuda aquí estaré y si no, pues también estaré porque no tengo más a donde ir, así que relájate. —termino Koemi encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Kenma asintió y aparto la vista confundido para darle una calada a su cigarrillo, sin atreverse a seguir el hilo de la conversación. Sus problemas personales debían seguir bajo llave, tenía que aprender a manejarse mejor después de todo, aunque desde el comienzo supo que seria cuestión de tiempo para que Koemi reparara en lo que le sucedía.

—¡Hey! Creo que esta canción nos va como anillo al dedo, seguro que la escuchaste en los Estados Unidos. —soltó la azabache de repente llamando su atención, mientras tocaba las primeras notas y comenzaba a cantar.

" _Durante toda la noche_

 _Estaré despierta y estaré contigo_

 _Durante toda la noche_

 _Este precioso tiempo cuando el tiempo es nuevo_

 _Oh, durante toda la noche de hoy_

 _Sabiendo que sentimos lo mismo sin decirlo._

 _Que no tuvimos pasado, no llegará de nuevo_

 _Quédate conmigo durante toda la noche_

 _Y una vez que comiencen a sonar los clicks del medidor_

 _Que siga durante toda la noche_

 _Hasta que termine, sé que no es el fin._

 _Durante toda la noche_

 _Un gato callejero está llorando, y otro gato callejero canta_

 _Durante toda la noche_

 _Olvidaron qué día faltaba_

 _Oh, debajo de esos faroles de la calle_

 _Hay una pequeña posibilidad, que quizás vean._

 _Que no tuvimos pasado, no llegará de nuevo_

 _Quédate conmigo durante toda la noche_

 _Y una vez que comiencen los clicks del metro_

 _Que siga durante toda la noche_

 _Hasta que termine, sé que no es el fin._

 _Oh, el sueño en tus ojos es suficiente_

 _Déjame estar allí, déjame quedarme un rato._

 _Que no tuvimos pasado, no llegará de nuevo_

 _Quédate conmigo durante toda la noche_

 _Y una vez que comiencen los clicks de metro_

 _Que siga durante toda la noche_

 _Hasta que termine, sé que no es el fin."_

Kenma no sonrió, pero se sintió bien, sus hombros se destensaron un poco sin darse cuenta, como si en su interior se aflojara un nudo que se había formado hace mucho tiempo en sus entrañas pero que se fue ajustando hace un par de años al sentirse abandonado. La voz Koemi era ronca como si su garganta estuviese hecha de cristales quebrados, y al mismo tiempo era frágil, tierna como terciopelo deslizándose entre los cristales, era dulce en los tonos graves y fuerte en las notas altas. Le dio la ultima calada al cigarrillo pensando con cierta melancolía en la voz que antes le calmaba de la misma forma que ahora lo hacia la de Koemi. Recordaba nítidamente la voz Kuroo mientras sentía como se acentuaba una punzada de dolor en su pecho:

" _Cuando no estemos cerca, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez e imagina que estoy hay junto a ti diciéndote al oído que todo estará bien Kenma."_

* * *

Era una noche fría, sin embargo la luz plata de la luna llena destellaba en lo alto acompañada de un mar de estrellas que complementaban su redonda silueta. Tooru Oikawa observaba distraídamente las constelaciones cinceladas en el cielo nocturno mientras se apoyaba en el pórtico de aquella residencia acogida entre otras tantas del mismo y soso verde ocre que las demás, estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato ya, a que esa persona especial apareciera.

Suspiro aburrido y se fijo en el reloj de su muñeca, eran las diez y veinte de la noche y ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar por lo que cambio el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie mientras escondía su mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta pues en su mano izquierda le traía un presente de bienvenida a Hajime Iwaizumi que por el momento y para su desgracia se estaba haciendo esperar, él muy malagradecido.

Oikawa quien se había mudado a Tokio desde hace un par de años buscando conseguir oportunidades en los equipos de Vóley mas importantes del país, actualmente cursaba una carrera de medicina y también había llegado a ser reclutado por el seleccionado nacional de vóley, de igual forma jugaba como profesional en un equipo de Tokio bastante decente, y a pesar de todo el progreso que había conseguido hasta ahora, siempre había sentido que le hacía falta una pieza en el rompecabezas de su vida, le hacía falta algo más para sentirse completo y ese algo era Iwaizumi, quien se había quedado en Miyagi todo ese tiempo.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi nunca perdieron el contacto en los cuatro años que estuvieron distanciados, siempre conversaban por teléfono y cada vez que podían se visitaban. Hasta que recientemente Iwaizumi decidió mudarse a Tokio al ser contratado por un equipo de vóley profesional de la ciudad; a Tooru le había molestado que estuvieran en equipos diferentes pues hubiera sido fantástico tener a una ficha poderosa como lo era Hajime en su lado de la cancha, pero se había resignado; lo importante es que ahora estaban en la misma ciudad y volverían a respirar el mismo aire, eso lo hacía sentir completo; ya no le faltaba ninguna pieza.

Otro suspiro se escapo de los labios de Tooru pero éste estaba lleno de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Si bien era cierto que Oikawa había recibido hace una semana a Iwaizumi en el terminal de la ciudad, ellos no habían tenido tiempo para sentarse apropiadamente y pasar tiempo juntos, pues los dos habían estado bastante ocupados hasta la fecha, y ahora esa noche era inevitable que le hicieran frente a la conversación que tenían pendiente y la verdad era que ese tema le producía sentimientos encontrados en muchos niveles.

El chirrido de unos cauchos frenando le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Oikawa levanto la vista y observo a Iwaizumi aparcar la moto que le habían proporcionado en su nuevo trabajo, en un bar bastante reconocido en la ciudad, donde un amigo de Tooru le había conseguido un puesto como barman mientras se adaptaba por completo a la vida urbana de la capital, le vio quitarse el casco una vez que apago la maquina y le espero, cuando estuvo bastante cerca le hizo un puchero.

—Ya me estaban saliendo raíces. —reclamo Oikawa.

—Te dije que llegaba a las diez y media, no es mi culpa si eres tan idiota como para venir dos horas antes. —le respondió naturalmente Iwaizumi mientras comenzaba abrir la puerta.

—Iwa-chan eres un malagradecido, yo que vengo con mis bondadosas intenciones a visitarte y tu siendo tan malo como siempre, además son más de las diez y media. —le dijo el castaño mientras le seguía por el pequeño vestíbulo y comenzaba a subir las escaleras detrás de su amigo.

—Oikawa solo tarde cinco minutos, estaba dejando en casa a una compañera de trabajo que también vive en estas residencias. —explico Iwaizumi poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

—"Compañera"... ¿Alguien por quien tenga que preocuparme?. —soltó Tooru en un susurro neutro, clavando su mirada chocolate en la nuca de Hajime.

Al escucharlo Iwaizumi se volvió para verle con el ceño fruncido, pero Oikawa no pudo descifrar la expresión del moreno o más bien no quiso hacerlo, así que aparto la vista y se dispuso a entrar al nuevo hogar de Hajime sin esperar mucho, pero le escucho susurrar molesto.

—Sabes que no.

Tooru se detuvo un segundo, y luego siguió hasta la mesa para sacar la botella de vino de uva que había comprado para su amigo de la infancia, escucho la puerta cerrase tras él y luego un suspiro cansado de Iwaizumi.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto el moreno acercándose, como si nada, le encantaba eso en Iwa-chan, le dejaba ser debes en cuando.

—No gracias ya cene, pero te traje esto. — le dijo señalándole botella. —Saca unos vasos para tomarnos un trago, voy a acomodarme en sillón ¿Por cierto de donde sacaste la televisión? —le pregunto extrañado mientras se echaba cómodamente en el sillón negro de la sala y cogía el control remoto del televisor frente a él encendiéndolo con bajo volumen.

—Es un regalo de bienvenida de los patrocinadores del equipo. —le informo Iwa-chan mientras sacaba un par de vasos de la alacena y los llenaba con el hielo de la nevera. —Por cierto gracias, es el que me gusta. —término mientras le miraba de reojo con sus suaves e impecables ojos verdes.

El pecho de Oikawa se calentó y se expandió mientras le sonreía al verle sentarse junto a él, pasándole uno de los vasos.

—De nada, no es tan ostentoso como un televisor pero hago el intento.

—¿Te quedaras hoy? —le pregunto Hajime mirándole directamente con expresión neutra.

—No puedo, tengo clases prácticas mañana a primera hora y deje todo lo del laboratorio en mi departamento. —negó frustrado.

—Eres un idiota. —le insulto Iwaizumi molesto mientras se ponía a ver la televisión sin prestarle realmente atención a la pantalla.

—No seas malo conmigo Iwa-chan. —reprocho el armador mientras se acercaba un poco al de los ojos verdes. —A demás se supone que estoy aquí para brindar que estamos juntos de nuevo.

Iwaizumi le miro y al sentir toda su atención, sus ojos verdes clavados en él, Oikawa se sonrojo como un estúpido adolescente sin poder evitarlo, pensando en la conversación que se acercaba; pero trato de mantenerse digno y alzo un poco el vaso de vino en su mano.

—Por el comienzo de nuestro sueño juntos Iwa-chan.

—Por nuestra nueva vida juntos. —completo Hajime en un susurro con la mejillas levemente sonrosadas mientras acercaban sus vasos para escuchar el _"clink"_ resonando en la habitación.

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante Tooru quiso congelar el tiempo y guardar esa imagen por siempre en su memoria. Quería recordar siempre a Iwaizumi de esa forma tan intima y especial, ese lado vulnerable que solo salía a relucir en su presencia; quería recordar a Iwaizumi con la mejillas sonrosadas y la tierna mirada en sus ojos esmeralda, ahora relucientes por la luz del televisor frente a ellos; aun cuando llegase el momento en que no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, Tooru quería recordar a Iwaizumi a su lado de esa forma.

Y también quería mas, quería descubrir a Hajime en todas las formas posibles, por eso suspiro y le dio un largo trago al vaso en sus manos, tratando de encontrar valor que le faltaba en el liquido vinotintó. Carraspeo aclarándose la garganta y se atrevió por fin a sacar el tema a la luz.

—Iwa... La última vez que hablamos por teléfono, cuando todavía estabas en Miyagi, dijiste algo, que se me quedo cabeza, créeme que le he dado miles vueltas al asunto desde entonces, y debes saber que es serio para mí. —comenzó a explicar Oikawa con voz grave, mientras sentía como su pulso empezaba a descontrolarse; sin saber si era por inseguridad o incertidumbre.

—Lo sé. —le interrumpió Iwaizumi mirándole directamente con seguridad. —Y para mí también es en serio Tooru... Quiero estar contigo. —le repitió ahora de frente, a un palmo de distancia y ya no a través de una línea telefónica. —Quiero estar contigo en todos los aspectos, incluso de una forma romántica. —termino el moreno con las mejillas mas sonrosadas que antes pero con seguridad y firmeza en su voz.

El corazón de Tooru pareció haber recibido una descarga eléctrica, pues comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Las manos comenzaron a cosquillarle desesperadamente pidiéndole que tocara a Hajime de algún modo, pero se contuvo. Estaba más que claro que ya no eran un par de adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel y el hecho de comenzar una relación era algo importante y más si se trataba de alguien especial, e Iwaizumi era alguien extremadamente especial por eso debía serle claro desde el comienzo.

—Hajime... ¿Estás consciente de lo que implica comenzar una relación homosexual?.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso? —respondió Iwaizumi frunciendo el ceño, alejándose un poco. Oikawa podría jurar que su amigo se había ofendido de algún modo.

—No me malentiendas Iwa-chan, solo quiero que sepas que si empezamos a salir como pareja, la gente te vera de una forma diferente, tú mismo has visto la "relación" que llevo con mi padre y como me miran los demás por que me he acostado tanto con hombres como con mujeres, se presentaran situaciones que tendrás que aprender a sobrellevar.

—Realmente eres un idiota, ¿de verdad crees que no he pensado en eso? —le pregunto Iwaizumi entre incrédulo y molesto. —No me importa como los demás me vean, quiero estar contigo y punto. Si es cierto que nunca he estado con un hombre antes pero es porque no me ha interesado ninguno, te digo lo que siento por que ya he pensado en todo esto antes y estoy convencido de que el riesgo vale la pena.

Oikawa parpadeo sorprendido ante las palabras del moreno, sin embargo sonrió incrédulo al sentir algo derretirse en su interior, era un sentimiento que solo Iwaizumi le producía, a pesar de su largo historial de amantes, ninguno le había provocado esa sensación antes, y eso que ni siquiera había besado a Hajime apropiadamente. En parte le asustaba de cierta forma, el hecho de sentirse tan conectado a una persona.

De nuevo sintió sus mejillas cálidas pero esta vez no le importo así que simplemente dijo. —Yo también quiero estar contigo Hajime... Pero si esto no llega a funcionar, hagamos todo lo posible por seguir siendo amigos.

—Prefiero arruinar nuestra amistad de esta manera, que por cualquier otra estupidez... Pero funcionara, haremos que funcione.

Oikawa asintió felizmente con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que contagio a Iwaizumi. Para Tooru la sonrisa de Hajime era una de las cosas más hermosas en la tierra y solo tenía que mostrase a las personas privilegiadas, Iwaizumi debía ser exclusivo.

—También me gustaría que... Tooru yo quisiera que...

—Lo sé, iremos despacio. —completo Oikawa anticipándose a las intenciones de Iwaizumi. —Esta noche solo llegaremos hasta aquí. —le dijo al tomar su mano, mientras se reclinaba en su hombro.

Y así pasaron un par de horas, hablando de cosas triviales y mirando la televisión sin observarla realmente, entre risas y secretos compartidos, como lo hacían desde que tenían memoria, pero ahora con una emoción renovada y excitante. Porque la callosa mano de Iwaizumi sobre la suya ahora se sentía igual de cálida que antes pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

* * *

 **Holiiiii de nuevo gente bella y hermosa, regrese, y la verdad me disculpo por la demora, pero es que la semana pasada se me daño el monitor de la PC, y fue horrible pero bueno menos mal que mi hermano tenia por allí otro monitor, que aunque es bastante viejecillo sirve y eso es lo importante.**

 **Por otra parte de verdad muchas gracias a todos las personas que se pasan por aquí y que se fijan en los pequeños detalles de la historia eso me emociona un montón de verdad, gracias a los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia que con tanto amor he creado, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado y que me disculpen si hay alguna falla ortográfica que se me haya pasado o si algún personaje que está muy Ooc. Pronto responderé sus bellos comentarios con un PM.**

 **Bueno también como ya habrán notado en el capitulo, les anunciare las parejas protagónicas en el fic en orden de relevancia, y antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por participar en esta dinámica conmigo:**

 **1.-KuroKen**

 **2.-IwaOi**

 **3.- BokuAka**

 **4.-TsukkiYama (esta ha sido un plus agregado por mí :3)**

 **Lo siento por el KageHina pero será totalmente descartado del fic, tal vez los mencione o hasta aparezcan en algún capitulo pero serán personajes meramente de apoyo, los amo pero no puedo acaparar muchos personajes con todas las historias que ahora estoy manejando.**

 **También les comento que con cada trama me inspire en una canción en particular y si les interesa se las dejo por acá como un pequeño adelanto para poner a explotar sus cabezas:**

 **1\. Cuando regreses. -Santiago Cruz (KuroKen)**

 **2\. La pared. -Shakira (IwaOi)**

 **3\. Siempre estaré ahí. -Rachel Platten ft Diego Torres (BokuAka)**

 **4\. Me encanta. -Carla Morrison (TsukkiYama)**

 **Bueno y como último dato les digo que el personaje de Koemi está inspirado en mi mejor amiga, ella también canta y toca varios instrumentos y su voz es algo así como una combinación de la voz de Pink y Sia, la admiro totalmente.**

 **La canción a mitad del capítulo es All through the night de Cindy Luper, decidí ponerla en español para que todos captemos la esencia de la escena y bueno me disculpo si hay alguna falla en la traducción, soy bastante nueva con el ingles. Hasta la próxima besos. Tratare de tráeles la próxima actualización para el domingo a mas tardar. Abrazos espero sus sensuales comentarios**


	3. Claro de luna

**Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y esta historia esta historia no tienes fines de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 3: Claro de Luna.**

* * *

La luz gris del amanecer se filtraba por el marco de las cortinas en la ventana de la habitación picándole sutilmente en los ojos mientras de fondo se escuchaba el agua correr despertándole de apoco los sentidos embotados por el sueño. Tsukishima se removió perezoso entre las sabanas mientras parpadeaba desorientado, pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en su espalda baja y emitió un gruñido molesto. Siguió removiéndose en la cama hasta acercarse a la mesita de noche donde cogió sus lentes para enfocar con claridad. Se sentó recostándose en el espaldar de la cama emitiendo un sonoro bostezo mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de centrarse en el contexto del día. Era su cumpleaños número veintidós.

Tsukishima odiaba esa fecha. Un repudio bastante especial se había arraigado en él en los últimos años ante tal acontecimiento, porque; no es que un año más de vida le desagrade, todo lo contrario agradecía internamente seguir respirando cada día, si no que le era insoportable como se ponían ciertas personas con las cuestiones de la "celebración" en especial su hermano Akiteru.

Fijo su atención en la puerta del baño de la habitación. El correr del agua se escuchaba más nítido ahora que ya estaba despabilado. Kuroo seguro se estaba bañando. Se enderezo y observo el pequeño desastre en el que estaba sumida la habitación de Tetsurou, ropas de ambos esparcida de cualquier manera en el piso, volvió sentir la punza de dolor en la espalda baja pero esta vez se acentuó expandiéndose por su ingle. Se quejo del dolor mientras la sangre se le subía al rostro al recordar explícitamente las actividades lujuriosas que había tenido la pasada noche con su novio. Kuroo le había dicho con una de esas sonrisas traviesas y llenas de astucia que eso sería "uno de sus regalos adelantados".

En ese momento reparo en que tal vez no haya sido muy buena idea una noche de muchos rounds antes de un partido oficial, por que ahora le tocaría jugar dolorido el partido de esa tarde, se reprocho internamente por dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primarios. Se volvió para coger su teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca llena de hastió al ver varios mensajes. Seguramente todos de Akiteru.

Y casi no se equivoco. Había tres mensajes de Akiteru.

" _Felizzzzzz cumpleañoooosss Kei, hermanito espero que la pases excelente, sabes que te quiero_." 12:02 am

" _Por cierto iré a tu partido esta tarde, y mama también vendrá hoy para compartir un rato con nosotros_ " 12:05 am

" _Espero que no te importe, pero planeo una pequeña reunión en el departamento, ya le dije a Kuroo y Bokuto, nos estamos hablando, buenas noches."_ 12:10 am

Al terminar de leer sintió como una vena se le hinchaba en la sien; por cosas como esa Akiteru le hacía odiar su cumpleaños. Pero al ver un último mensaje se sorprendió. Lo releyó varias veces hasta que una comisura de sus labios se alzo. Supuso que no había nada de que sorprenderse en realidad, era una costumbre de todos los años.

" _Feliz cumpleaños Tsukki. Este es mi nuevo número. Soy Tadashi."_ 12:00 am

Siempre era el primero en felicitarle.

—Espero que esa sonrisa sea porque estas pensando en lo de anoche.

La traviesa voz de Kuroo lo saco de sus pensamientos. El azabache había salido del baño descalzo, con unos vaqueros puestos y una toalla con la que frotaba y secaba sus oscuros cabellos. Tetsurou siempre destilaba un aura especial, intrigante y carismática; era de esas personas que cautivaban por el enigma que representaban, pero Kei quiso resistirse una vez más a todo eso y borro la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para dedicarle la mirada más petulante que deseo.

—¿Desde cuándo confabulas con mi hermano para llevarme a reuniones secretas?

—¡Oh, oho! Vamos solo será una reunión discreta esta noche. —le respondió Kuroo sin perder la sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a él.

—Una "reunión discreta" que es para mí, y que nunca aprobé. —termino imprimiendo acido en su voz mientras apartaba la mirada. —Como todas las otras que nunca he aprobado antes.

—Relájate, sé que te vendrá bien después del partido. —se excuso Kuroo al buscar la mano del rubio para apretarla contra la suya.

Kei se volvió a mirarlo en silencio al sentir el contacto, ablandando un poco su expresión. El tacto de Kuroo siempre le era reconfortante, le daba seguridad y le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, al igual que sus serenos ojos castaños; aquellos ojos rasgados eran una ventana al alma de una persona que mostraba ser fuerte y astuta pero que en el fondo albergaba sentimientos tan complejos como el paradigma de los átomos.

Tsukishima conocía bien los sentimientos y debilidades de Kuroo, los conoció incluso antes de comenzar su relación pero decidió que quería compartir su soledad con alguien tan complejo como él; porque Tsukishima estaba muy consciente de que su personalidad no era la más agradable del mundo y aunque le importaba muy poco la opinión de otras personas quería que Tetsurou le mirara siempre con aprobación.

Aunque desde hace una semana le notaba algo diferente, nada que le sorprendiera en realidad pero si había un matiz diferente en su mirada algo que no sabía identificar, ni etiquetar; aunque sospechaba por donde iban los tiros de su nuevo matiz, y pronto le dio la razón o eso creyó.

—De verdad lo siento por no acompañarte hoy. —le repitió Tetsurou con pensar mientras le daba otro apretón.

—No es un partido de otro mundo. —le dijo Kei simplemente restándole importancia al asunto mientras le devolvía el apretón. —Es otro partido de calendario nada más, además tendré suficiente con mi madre y Akiteru.

—Es muy temprano para que comiences a derramar tu ácido. —se burlo el azabache con una sonrisa torcida.

—Mándale mis respetos y saludos a tu madre. —le respondió estoico el rubio, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario anterior.

—Lo hare y estaré a tiempo en tu "discreta reunión".

Kei frunció el ceño al ver como la sonrisa burlona se expandía.

—Ahora terminare de vestirme porque tengo clases de química orgánica a las siete y ya son las seis y cuarto. —le informo Kuroo antes de rozar sus labios.

El contacto fue suave y rápido, pero Kei sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios cuando Kuroo se alejo para poner rápidamente un poco de orden en la habitación. A Tsukishima le gustaba esa sensación, era como un calmante que te adormecía los sentidos para fundirte en un sentimiento oscuro, dulce y tentador; pensó de nuevo en la noche anterior y sintió un cálido manto envolviendo su piel.

Pasar la noche de esa manera junto Kuroo fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños incluyendo el recordatorio de los dolores musculares, pero era algo que nunca diría en voz alta, porque él no era de ese tipo de persona, él era alguien de pocas palabras y más acciones, por lo que se levanto dejando a un lado las sabanas y tomo entre sus manos el rostro Tetsurou para besarle con intensidad.

Al instante suspiro en los labios del moreno sentir sus manos callosas en la piel desnuda y sensible de su espalda, abrió sus labios para permitirle una acaricia mas intima al momento en que sus lenguas entraran en contacto mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo al pasar los brazos por su cuello. Sus pechos desnudos se fundían en uno y Kei comenzaba a sentir que su corazón latía erráticamente con fuerza, como si bombeara sangre por ambos cuerpos. Pero todo acabo rápido cuando Kuroo le separo con algo de fuerza, ganándose su desconcierto.

—Te lo compensare esta noche... Ahora ve a ponerte algo, porque yo tengo que irme en diez minutos. —susurro el moreno con dificultad.

Tsukishima se termino de alejar sintiéndose molesto y rechazado, pero sin decir una palabra, rápidamente tomo su teléfono y se encerró en el baño. Se dispuso a abrir la llave del agua caliente en la ducha ya que estar desnudo a esas horas de la mañana siempre le daba escalofríos, una vez hecho se volvió para lavarse los dientes y el rostro, pronto el ligero repique de su teléfono le informo que le había llegado un mensaje, y esta vez quedo curioso y expectante al leerlo, era otra vez el numero de Yamaguchi.

" _Buenos días Tsukki, te aviso, por que se que no te gustan las sorpresas que ya te envié mi regalo de cumpleaños a la dirección del departamento que compartes con Akiteru, aunque no creo que llegue hasta la noche ya sabes cómo son los servicios de envíos y entregas, avísame cuando lo tengas en tus manos."_ 6:27 am

La comisura derecha de su labio se tenso de forma arrogante y sin poder evitarlo le devolvió el mensaje a Tadashi.

" _Ok, lo estaré esperando._ " 6:27 am

* * *

—Estoy en casa. —anuncio Kuroo mientras se quitaba las zapatillas casuales en la entrada de su casa familiar.

Ya hace tres días le había avisado a su madre que iría a visitarla, pero para su pesar su madre tenía una agenda bastante ocupada. Ella le había insistido que su momento juntos debía ser tranquilo y sin preocupaciones por el trabajo, por lo que le ordeno que ese viernes moviera todos sus compromisos en la tarde; ya que ella también los movería para poder almorzar juntos en casa luego de que él saliera de clases y así pasar una tarde en caridad familiar; una tarde madre e hijo.

Por ello Kuroo le hizo caso y aun siendo el cumpleaños de Tsukki, y teniendo este un partido oficial, decidió ir a visitar a su mama, dándole prioridad a la reunión familiar, porque sabía que para ella era importante verle, su madre se había vuelto bastante apegada a él desde el último incidente que había tenido con su padre; aquel asunto que fue por demás desagradable. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse algo culpable, porque una voz en lo recóndito de su cabeza le decía que también estaba allí por otra razón, una razón bastante personal y algo egoísta, una razón que solo se guardo para él. Maldijo a Bokuto por meterle la idea en la cabeza.

Avanzo al comedor y dejo las compras que había hecho de camino a un lado, justo en la repisa que daba a la cocina, sonrió al notar que todo en su casa seguía igual; el color crema en las paredes, las lozas limpias, los muebles a juego y el televisor frente a la mesa, donde siempre se emitían aquellos dramas que a su madre le encantaban, pronto su madre se asomo por la cocina y le sonrió.

—Bienvenido a casa hijo. —le recibió su madre acercándosele para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Kuroo le sonrió y le devolvió con ganas el abrazo, los brazos de su madre le hacían sentir pequeño y resguardado, sin importar que en realidad él le sacara una cabeza en lo que respectaba a la altura, pero sus abrazos siempre había tenido ese efecto, y Tetsurou pensaba que siempre lo tendrían, era algo acerca de ser madre supuso. Antes de soltarla le dio un pequeño beso en sus cabellos negros tan idénticos a los suyos solo que bastantes más largos.

—Siéntate, ya esta lista la comida, voy servir. —le indico la azabache mientras se desaparecía en la cocina.

Al sentarse Kuroo se fijo en la caja abierta de cigarrillos mentolados que estaban en el centro de la mesa junto a un cenicero, era una costumbre de su madre de toda la vida y aunque no era lo más saludable del mundo él ya se había cansado de regañarla al respecto, distraído se fijo en el control remoto del televisor y lo cogió.

—Ni pienses en cambiar el canal, estoy grabando ese episodio. —le advirtió su mama mientras traía una gran bandeja con varios platillos.

—Hiciste caballa. —le respondió sonriente.

—Bueno es algo que a los dos nos gusta y no es muy complicado de hacer. —dijo la mujer de largos cabellos, cuando por fin se sentó en la mesa.

—Eres una perezosa.

—¡Quien lo dice! un buen hijo hubiera traído un rico postre y apuesto a que no lo hiciste.

Kuroo frunció el ceño. —No, pero te traje otras cosas.

—Tienes suerte de que ayer pase por una café y compre una tarta de manzana.

—Por eso no compre uno, sabía que tenias todo planeado.

—Sí, claro. —agrego su madre llena de sarcasmo. —Ahora, cállate y come, provecho.

—Provecho. —agrego sonriendo.

Comieron en silenció, con uno que otro comentario al azar, hasta que su madre se fue a buscar la tarta y él por su parte ayudo a llevar los platos al lavadero, sabía que estaría encargado de la limpieza ese día, pues su madre era muy floja en ese aspecto. En realidad su madre era muy floja en todas las labores domésticas, siempre fue más una mujer de negocios, bastante independiente, algo alejada de los quehaceres del hogar; fue por ello que desde pequeño había aprendido a cocinar ya que su madre no estaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando estaba se esforzaba por que valiera la pena.

Una vez todo listo se sentaron en el sillón para disfrutar de una gran porción de tarta de manzana.

—¿Y... Como está la universidad? ¿Ya llevas más de la mitad de materias?

—Bastante bien, y si voy a mi ritmo, ya sabes.

—No, no sé por eso te pregunto idiota. —le respondió su madre algo molesta, pero llena de burla. —Nunca me llamas, y la verdad es que me sorprendí de que fuera tan fácil convencerte de venir a visitarme.

—Mama por favor... —le pidió quejumbroso.

Su madre le respondió con un ruidito molesto luego de llevarse una cuchara repleta de tarta a la boca, luego de tragar, pregunto. —¿Y cómo esta Kou-chan? ¿Sigue con ese lindo muchacho?

—Bokuto está bien, tan idiota e inocentón como siempre y si sigue con Akaashi.

—¡Oh! Me alegro mucho por ellos, se ven tan lindos juntos, mándales mi saludos.

—Eso me recuerda... Kei te manda sus respetos. —se atrevió a decir Tetsurou con cautela, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Su madre al instante le frunció el ceño, y aparto la vista hacia su tarta para coger otro pedazo. Kuroo suspiro derrotado, sabía que Tsukki no era del agrado de su madre, y no es que le disgustara que fuera un hombre era el simple hecho de que no le gustaba, ni hacia el intento de conocerle solo lo repudiaba en respetuoso silencio, lo que le agradecía al menos, así que decidió cambiar de tema antes de que la mujer comenzara a discutir.

—¿Has sabido algo de mi padre?

—Que sigue siendo el imbécil de siempre.

—Nada nuevo entonces.

—El otro día llamo Yajimeko-san preguntando por ti, parece que estaba preocupada por qué no has vuelto a estar pendiente de él.

Sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca consternada, en su cabeza la sorpresa se mezclo con el desagrado, al pensar que la esposa de su padre de hace ya bastantes años había llamado a su madre con esa pobre excusa. Era una entrometida, ella no tenía nada que ver en la relación que él mantenía con su padre. Por muy mala que fuera.

—No la juzgues solo quiere que resuelvan sus problemas. —le dijo su madre en tono conciliador.

—Es una entrometida.

—Mientras se mantenga fuera de nuestros asuntos todo bien... No te mates la cabeza pensando en tu padre.

—No lo hago créeme, solo quería saber si te había vuelto a molestar.

—Pues ya ves que no.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron la tarta y se dispusieron a arreglar la despensa con las cosas que el menor había traído. A Kuroo le pareció un buen momento para preguntarle a su madre sobre aquel asunto, así que cuando vio a su madre sentarse en la barra de la cocina disparo. Sabía que debía escoger las palabras con cuidado porque hablar de Kenma con ella, era como hablarle de otro hijo. Uno que se le había ido de buenas a primeras. A su madre también le había afectado su separación lo sabía, y estaba seguro que su desagrado por Tsukki tenía mucho que ver con eso.

—Mama... ¿has vuelto a hablar con la madre de Kenma?. —le pregunto Kuroo en voz baja.

—¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Supiste algo de él? ¿Ya volvió?. —las interrogantes de su madre chocaban unas con otras llenas de ansiedad y al mismo tiempo cautela.

—Bueno ya se cumplieron los dos años y diez meses del programa de estudio, ya debería estar de vuelta ¿no?.

—Es verdad. —correspondió su madre con una sonrisa ilusionada, pero que desapareció en cuestión de segundos. —Pero ahora que lo mencionas, me preocupa. La última vez que hable con Kameko-san fue hace meses y me dijo que se mudaría al centro de la ciudad para estar cerca de su trabajo, pero ella no me hablo de Ken-chan, solo me dijo que estaba bien.

—¿Crees que si llega a la ciudad se quede con Kameko-san?

—No lo sé, pero creo que es obvio que no se quedara con su padre. Esta misma noche la llamare y le preguntare; ojala tenga el mismo número de siempre... ¿Y si no quiere quedarse con ella? ¿Donde dormirá?. —pregunto más para ella misma que para su hijo. En su voz que apenas se escuchaba era fácil distinguir el matiz de la preocupación y la angustia. —Mi pobre niño...

—Te agradecería que me avises cuando te responda, mama.

—Está bien... aunque no te lo mereces. —le dijo su madre con sinceridad y descaro.

—No empecemos de nuevo. —le advirtió algo hastiado de las discusiones con su madre por el mismo tema.

—Yo no he empezado nada, tú fuiste el que pregunto. —le respondió su madre mientras se paraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa enigmática. —Ahora que lo pienso... Ya sé porque viniste verme casi de inmediato después de mi mensaje.

—No, no lo sabes y deja de hacerte ideas en la cabeza.

Pero parecía que había quedado al descubierto ya que a su madre se le expandió la sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, ella simplemente alzo una ceja con picardía y no dijo nada, solo le paso por un lado para ir en dirección a la sala.

—Como tú digas hijo, yo iré por un cigarrillo.

Kuroo observo su rastro en silencio, tratando de convencerse asimismo que le había dado prioridad a la reunión familiar por que quería ver a su madre, que había puesto a su madre por encima de Tsukki y no que había puesto su interés por Kenma por encima de Tsukki. No... Definitivamente no era de ese modo.

* * *

Era un lindo atardecer para ser comienzos de otoño, pensó Iwaizumi al observar el cielo por el cristal junto a él. El color naranja se fundía con el rosa y a su vez este se tornaba gris en el horizonte para bañar las calles de la ciudad con varias pinceladas de luz natural mezclándose con el halo artificial que deslumbraba en los postes de las aceras o con el fulgor de los anuncios en las tiendas.

Iwaizumi se había refugiado en la cafetería que Tooru le había indicado para reunirse y pasar el rato, según el castaño ese lugar tenia los mejores panes de leche del país. Pero Oikawa se había retrasado con la práctica de su equipo así que había pedido un café mientras apreciaba la vista.

La cafetería era bastante amena, luces tenues, colores tierra y un decorado bastante minimalista pero acogedor; habían pocas personas en el lugar que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Sin prestar mucha atención y devolviéndole un gesto respetuoso a la recepcionista del local tomo la mesa de dos junto al ventanal para apreciar el atardecer y a las personas ajetreadas transitar.

Se estaba acostumbrando de a poco al ajetreo rutinario de Tokio, al tráfico, al nuevo equipo de vóley, a su nueva relación con Oikawa. Al meditar al respecto se preguntaba si en realidad algo había cambiado entre ellos, porque él se sentía de la misma forma desde la primera vez que vio a ese niño de enormes y hermosos ojos chocolate con mofletes rellenos y sonrosados. Tal vez decirle sus sentimientos en voz alta había sido pura cuestión de egoísmo de su parte. Algo para amarrar a Oikawa a su lado cuando ya empezaba a volar muy alto.

A veces se sentía mal por ello, pero sabía que si no hacia algo Oikawa se iría alejando cada vez más en busca de alcanzar su sueño como deportista profesional y él no quería quedarse atrás, por una cuestión de orgullo competitivo pero más que eso era porque Tooru conseguía todo lo que se proponía y no miraba atrás una vez logrado su objetivo, solo seguía adelante y Hajime quería seguir cuidando sus pasos hasta que cumpliera su sueño. Como siempre había sido, ese era el orden natural de las cosas. Estar juntos.

Plantearse el hecho de iniciar una relación amorosa fue difícil de digerir al principio, ellos nunca se han besado realmente, solo abrazos al dormir, apretones de manos al sentarse en el sillón frente al televisor, y uno que otro roce de labios llenos de curiosidad e impulso en su niñez y adolescencia, nada más que eso. Pero Iwaizumi estaba enamorado o tal vez algo más que eso, porque no concebía la idea de un mundo sin Oikawa y sus berrinches, sus sonrisas maliciosas o las sonrisas sinceras que pocos eran capaces de ver; la atracción física siempre estuvo allí en sus sueños e imaginaciones pero era un sentimiento más grande que eso, era algo pesado e indescifrable y hasta cierto punto insufrible.

Cuando le dio otro sorbo a su café le vio llegar. La campanilla de la puerta del local sonó y la recepcionista se quedo embelesada al ver llegar al apuesto joven de ojos chocolate y pestañas largas, llegando al punto de sonrojarse y balbucear. Oikawa simplemente le regalo una sonrisa coqueta y se giro para buscarle, cuando vio a Hajime se acerco para sentarse frente a él.

—Iwa-chan. —canturreo. —Siento la demora, sé que me extrañaste.

—En realidad no. —respondió el moreno pasando de Oikawa, reparando en que todas las camareras del local balbuceaban entre ellas mientras miraban al castaño.

—Eres ser más odioso del planeta. —se quejo con exageración el armador.

Iwaizumi solo frunció el ceño al notar el habitual dramatismo, y bajo la mesa le dio un ligero puntapié en la pantorrilla. Pronto una de las camareras se acerco, era una chica alta y rubia, en la pequeña placa de su camisa relucía el nombre de Akane, esta se centro en Oikawa regalándole una sonrisa embobada. Ante esto Hajime solo volteo su rostro para seguir admirando el atardecer mientras escuchaba a Tooru ordenar por ambos, podía distinguir la sonrisa de su amigo sin ni siquiera verle la cara.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma te saldrán arrugas pronto Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi se volvió al notar que la camarera se había retirado y ahora Tooru le miraba con un semblante relajado, sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención a Hajime fueron las sombras negras debajo de los grandes ojos chocolate. Oikawa suspiro y se paso una mano por sus cabellos castaños alborotando sus ondas.

—Te has estado desvelando de nuevo.

—No empieces Iwa-chan, son ojeras de estrés más que de cansancio.

—¿Muchos exámenes? — le pregunto el moreno compadeciéndose.

—Algo, nada que no pueda manejar. —dijo Oikawa encogiendo los hombros. —Pero ya aprobé la mayoría, así que al fin puedo concéntrame en lo importante. —termino sonriente.

En ese momento Iwaizumi reparo en la sonrisa de su amigo de la infancia, sus carnosos y atractivos labios estirándose, los blancos dientes reluciendo y sus ojos chocolate desprendiendo un brillo especial, ese brillo que solo relucía cuando estaba emocionado por algo.

—¿Lo importante? —le interrogo Iwaizumi confundido.

—Tienes que ver mi calendario deportivo. —le anuncio con emoción mientras sacaba un papel del bolso que cargaba consigo, rápidamente lo desdoblo y lo estampo en la mesa.

Al instante llego la camarera con su orden, Iwaizumi tomo el papel y le permitió a Akane hacer su trabajo mientras que ella miraba a Oikawa con doble intención, pero esta vez el castaño no le hizo el mas mínimo caso, parecía impaciente porque Hajime le prestara atención al papel en sus manos. Por lo que decepcionada la rubia se retiro en un santiamén.

—Mi primer partido será contra el equipo de Wakatoshi. —le anuncio Oikawa sin poder contenerse.

—Debes estar emocionado. —le complació el moreno algo impresionado.

—Por fin me daré el gusto de aplastarlo, y será un placer hacerlo por todo lo alto. —comento Oikawa frio, lleno de soberbia.

—Eres un idiota al subestimarlo. —le reprendió Iwaizumi serio.

—No lo subestimo, los dos sabemos mejor que nadie que tan bueno es esa vaca, pero me he preparado para esto, sé que puedo lograrlo.

El tono de voz en Oikawa había cambiado y ahora se escuchaba mas sincero que nunca, Iwaizumi podía sentir como la fe que tenía en Tooru le vibraba en el pecho con orgullo. Oikawa se había preparado para ese partido desde la preparatoria y ahora en un ámbito profesional cumpliría su primer objetivo, así que sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se filtro entre sus labios quebradizos.

—¿Cómo es que todavía yo no tengo el calendario de mi equipo? —pregunto Iwaizumi un momento después.

—Seguramente te lo pasaran mañana, nos dieron este cuando ya nos íbamos de la practica. —dijo Tooru mientras disfrutaba de los panes de leche que había ordenado. —Pero fíjate en la tercera fecha, también me emociona ese partido.

Iwaizumi le hizo caso y sus ojos se abrieron un poco al notar que le tocaría enfrentar a Oikawa en la tercera fecha del calendario deportivo, no obstante la sorpresa dio paso a la socarronería y a la diversión, no podía negar que le emocionaba enfrentar a Oikawa en la cancha. Era un reto por demás interesante.

—Yo no estaría tan emocionado ante una inminente derrota. —Iwaizumi sonrió mientras se terminaba su café y dejaba el calendario a un lado.

—¿Y ahora quién subestima a quién?. —Tooru volvía a sonar arrogante y el desafío estaba implícito en su voz.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño y se apoyo en la mesa. —Sabes que no me gusta perder.

—No te preocupes Iwa-chan... —dijo Oikawa mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, para susúrrale con voz cómplice. —Siempre estaré ahí para consolarte.

Iwaizumi sostuvo la mirada desafiante, hasta que los enormes ojos chocolates quebraron algo en su cerebro haciendo que apartara la mirada sin remedio con un suspiro resignado, se volvió a acomodar en su silla notando sin mucho esfuerzo la sonrisa displicente de Tooru, por lo que no pudo resistirse a darle otro puntapié debajo de la mesa pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—¡Auch! Eres un bruto Iwa-chan.

—Y tu un idiota sin remedio, te estas babeando.

Pasaron un rato mas disfrutando de los bocadillos y de la tarde aunque ya el sol se había ocultado dejando paso a la luna y a las estrellas, hablaron de cosas triviales, de las cosas que hicieron en su día. Fue una salida como todas las salidas que había tenido antes con Oikawa, amena, estando en sintonía. Una parte de él sabía que era la primera cita formal que tenia con su ahora novio pero Iwaizumi era bueno ignorándola, tal vez eso era parte del encanto, encontrar en lo habitual lo especial de respirar.

Pronto terminaron e Iwaizumi se acerco a la caja a pagar la cuenta mientras Tooru le esperaba enfurruñado a unos pasos en la salida del local. Hajime había insistido en pagar y solo logro convencer a su amigo advirtiéndole que la próxima iría por su cuenta y se aseguraría de que fuera un lugar más costoso.

Al pasar la tarjeta y esperar la factura Akane le dio un papel adicional, el simplemente le miro confundido al ver los números escritos en él.

—Es para que se lo des a tu amigo. —le dijo la chica con un guiño.

A Iwaizumi se le revolvió el estomago ante el detalle de la rubia, siempre le había molestado toda la sobre atención que recibía Oikawa por que lo distraía de sus compromisos pero ahora era diferente y él lo sabía, era como si le viera la cara de estúpido, eso le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo se mostro estoico al respecto y le devolvió una mirada serena a Akane, guardo la tarjeta y la factura en su cartera mientras se dirigía la salida.

Cuando llego al lado de Oikawa justo antes de cruzar la puerta del local se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo Iwa-chan?. —pregunto Oikawa curioso.

—Dame un segundo.

Se volvió rápidamente y reparo en que Akane se había quedado pendiente de ellos desde la vitrina donde estaba la caja registradora, Iwaizumi le sonrió esta vez y se acerco a la recepcionista del lugar.

—Disculpa ¿Donde hay una papelera?

La chica asintió con gentileza y le señalo el pequeño bote de basura a un lado de la barra, Hajime se acerco y levanto la vista para asegurarse que la rubia le siguiera, al verla le hizo un guiño y le mostro el pequeño papel con su número para luego botarlo, se despidió con un gesto y salió del local con Tooru siguiéndole.

—¿Que fue todo eso?. —le pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban hacia donde Hajime había aparcado su moto.

—Para ser alguien que es un maestro en arte de la observación esa pregunta esta demás ¿no?

Oikawa no respondió solo soltó una ligera carcajada, de esas que son contagiosas y hacen que el corazón vibre con más fuerza. De pronto sintió como Oikawa le tomaba del antebrazo para detenerle y llamar su atención. Se giro y vio como Tooru le sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes.

—Gracias... Eso fue lindo Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se calló al sentir la mano de Oikawa deslizarse por su brazo con suavidad hasta llegar a su mano. Por un momento dudo al sentir los estilizados dedos del castaño contra su palma, porque estaban en público y ellos nunca mostraban ese tipo de afecto frente a otras personas; pero casi al instante supo que estaba bien, que era lo correcto, que sus manos estaban hechas a la medida para encajar una con la otra, así que sin dudarlo más entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novio. Porque ahora, en ese preciso instante Tooru Oikawa era su novio y le pertenecía.

—Esto es nuevo. —dijo Oikawa mientras reanudaban la marcha con sus manos aun entrelazadas.

—No te emociones tanto, porque si te empiezan a sudar las manos, me secare con tu cara.

—Para ser mi novio eres bastante malo conmigo Iwa-chan.

—Y para ser mi novio sigues siendo bastante Idiota, así que estamos iguales.

Oikawa hizo un puchero ofendido pero no dijo nada más, y continuaron en un silencio cómodo hasta la cuadra más adelante donde estaba la motocicleta de Hajime. Se soltaron las manos con naturalidad e Iwaizumi se dispuso a sacar los cascos del maletero del asiento, al extenderle el de su amigo de la infancia se sintió intensamente observado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo me quede pensado en algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que la vida siempre tiene derecho a sorprendernos Iwa-chan.

* * *

Kenma suspiro con pesimismo al ver a Koemi esperándole en la entrada de la facultad.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y había mucha humedad en el aire, pronto la lluvia los arroparía antes de que pudieran coger el autobús a casa, por lo que apretó el paso cuando su compañera de piso le siguió sonriente, Koemi sostenía una bolsa llena utensilios que repiqueteaban cada vez que se movía, haciendo mucho ruido al caminar. Kenma la miro de reojo algo incomodo por toda la atención que atraían.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a llevarte casa mi dulce Kenma... Hoy es una noche para celebrar.

Koemi alzo la bolsa y chasquidos metálicos resonaron. La azabache sonreía de oreja a oreja con un brillo especial en los ojos que la hacía ver más joven de lo que era.

—¿Y que se supone que debemos celebrar? —pregunto Kenma mientras miraba al cielo, más preocupado por la leve llovizna que comenzaba a caer que por las intenciones de fiesta de la azabache a su lado.

—Tenemos que celebrar la vida y... Que en unos días daré mi primer concierto en la gran ciudad.

Koemi le empujo con el hombro juguetonamente mientras él le dedicaba una mirada perturbada, parece que la músico no entendía que terminarían empapándose.

—Nos vamos a mojar. —advirtió escuetamente Kenma.

—No importa, nos secamos al llegar a casa. Lo importante ahora es que te conseguí una entrada VIP al evento y estarás en la platea de arriba, con la poca gente que consiga pagar todo esa cantidad de dinero.

—No me gustan los sitios llenos de gente. —trato de zafarse Kenma.

—Ya te dije que estarás en una zona exclusiva.

—La verdad no me apetece ir. —dijo sincero.

—No me importa si quieres ir o no, te voy a arrastrar allí de todos modos. —Koemi seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le daba un codazo amistoso. —Eres la única persona que he llegado a conocer bien en Tokio, así que iras. Claro exceptuando a la vieja Sato pero creo que es obvio que no la puedo llevarla allí.

Al segundo siguiente la lluvia los arropo con fuerza, empapándoles el cabello y pegando la ropa a sus cuerpos, pero el humor de Koemi no disminuyo y Kenma se dio por vencido al verse encharcado por la lluvia inclemente, así que dejo que su compañera siguiera hablando a sus anchas.

—El evento será por la inauguración de un nuevo local de música y ambiente, una especie de enorme discoteca, se presentaran varias bandas locales conocidas y mi banda hará su debut para cerrar el evento.

—¿Ahora tienes una banda?. —pregunto sin mucho interés Kenma mientras se acercaban a la parada del bus. —El conductor nos va a odiar.

—Siempre la tuve, los chicos ya vienen en camino y traerán todo el equipo, pronto veras a los "K7" en acción. —le respondió Koemi emocionada ignorando deliberadamente su último comentario.

—No entiendo porque le das tanta importancia, si es en un local, no habrán más de doscientas o trescientas personas a lo mucho, no será un verdadero "debut". —le dijo Kenma al resguardarse bajo los anuncios de la parada del autobús.

—Claro que lo será señor aguafiestas y tu estarás hay y te tragaras tus palabras. —dijo Koemi con picardía mientras resguardaba la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, definitivamente era una bolsa llena de cosas indescifrables.

—No sé porque insistes tanto en que vaya.

—Por que cuando baje del escenario iré a abrazarte y tú me dirás _"eso fue increíble"._ —dijo la azabache mientras hacía que su voz sonara grave, intentando imitar a Kenma.

—No voy a abrazarte.

—Eso ya lo veremos mi agrio minino.

—Puedes parar con los sobrenombres. —le pidió entre hastiado y confundido.

—No, por cierto compre las cosas que necesitábamos para arreglarnos el cabello.

—Creo que te estoy dando demasiada confianza, todavía no sé si me harás un desastre en la cabeza. -le anuncio Kenma mientras miraba la bolsa.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo misma me he arreglado el cabello desde que tengo memoria, y para que te sientas mejor, primero me acomodare el mío. Compre unas tijeras especiales y unos cuantos tintes, puedes escoger el que quieras si te apetece alguno.

Kenma solo asintió y se mantuvieron en silencio esperando al autobús que los dejaría a unas pocas cuadras de su departamento. La verdad era que no se sentía muy de ánimos para ir a un sitio abarrotado de gente a escuchar música hasta altas horas de la noche, pero por otra parte le daba bastante igual, solo sería una noche más en su vida gris, quizás con unos cuantos tragos ni notaria lo que sucedería ese día, porque Koemi parecía decidida a llevarle, aunque él se opusiera sinceramente.

Reparo que en cierto modo se encontraba en la misma posición que la chica, él también se sentía un extraño en la ciudad, un desconocido para las personas en general, a Kenma siempre le había gustado más de esa forma, pasar desapercibido, pero con Koemi era como una especie de misión Imposible; eso le recordaba a Kuroo. Tetsurou también era un foco de atención constante, alguien que irradiaba una luz especial capaz de atraer a los demás, ya sea por su personalidad o por su atractivo físico. Kenma llego a la conclusión de que Koemi y Kuroo se parecían y no sabía muy bien como debía sentirse al respecto. Solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

—Son ataques de pánico.

Su voz fue clara y directa llamando la atención de Koemi. Por su parte la chica pareció impresionada ante la repentina confesión, pues no dijo nada en un buen rato, solo lo miro con expresión neutra. Para cuando las luces del autobús se asomaron en la esquina, Kenma se atrevió a hablar de nuevo, aclarándole su defecto.

—Es decir... Estoy mal de la cabeza.

Koemi le sostuvo la mirada seria hasta que una media sonrisa se coló en sus labios. De repente Kenma sintió la cálida y pequeña mano de Koemi sobre la suya, cosa que lo desconcertó e incomodo en partes iguales, hasta que escucho su cantarina voz de nuevo.

—No me importa, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no?. A demás las mejores personas lo están.

* * *

Tsukishima suspiro al haber superado su cumpleaños, ya todo había terminado y había sobrevivido a todas esas muestras de afecto innecesarias por parte de Akiteru, Bokuto y Kuroo. Ahora se encontraba relajado en su hogar disfrutando de la ultima cerveza del día; no había tomado mucho esa noche pues la verdad estaba cansado luego del partido que disputo por la tarde, en el que su equipo salió victorioso sin complicaciones.

El departamento que compartía con su hermano ahora estaba relativamente vacio, solo quedaban una que otra persona por allí. Esa noche su casa había estado abarrotada de personas, algunos conocidos, otros desconocidos que supuso que eran amigos de su hermano y su círculo más cercano, hasta algunos ex miembros de Karasuno que ahora vivían en Tokio se habían aparecido en su "reunión discreta", como Tanaka, Hinata y Kageyama, aunque supuso que este último fue arrastrado por el más pequeño, ellos se habían ido hace poco.

Ahora solo quedaban un amigo de Akiteru, quien se reía a carcajadas con Bokuto, Kuroo, y su hermano en el sillón de la sala, mientras que en la cocina su madre platicaba alegremente con Saeko Tanaka, quien pronto se casaría con su hermano y Akaashi, quien se veía más sonriente de lo normal. El por su parte estaba junto a la mesa que contaba con más de tres botellas vacías de sake y alguna que otra bandeja con los bocadillos que sobraron.

Más temprano que tarde su hermano se levanto para llevar a su prometida y despedir a su amigo, Tsukki se despidió de ellos con un gesto respetuoso y se fue a sentar al lado de Kuroo quien le cogió la mano y con suavidad acaricio su muñeca, donde ahora relucía una esclava bañada en oro con un dije de la luna como centro. Ese había sido su regalo oficial, a Kei le había gustado porque era algo bastante fino y a la vez practico.

Su madre anuncio amablemente que se retiraba a dormir y Akaashi con las mejillas sonrosadas camino bamboleándose un poco hasta llegar a sentarse en el regazo de Bokuto, quien lo agarro con firmeza para evitar cualquier tipo de caída involuntaria. Era evidente que Akaashi se había pasado un poco con la bebida, pero parecía feliz mientras se acurrucaba contra el hombro de Bokuto.

—Ya es hora de irnos. —susurro keiji contra el cuello de su novio de ojos dorados. —Debemos retirarnos para que la señora Tsukishima descanse tranquilamente.

Bokuto asintió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. —¿Quieres pasarme las llaves del auto bebé?

Akaashi asintió, en silencio y algo descoordinado saco las llaves de su auto con su billetera, por un momento se quedo absorto observando el cuero negro de la cartera masculina, mientras le pasaba las llaves a su novio y después sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon ligeramente, como si hubiera recordado algo. Rebusco un poco y saco dos billetes brillantes extendiéndoselos a Tsukki.

—Casi se me olvidaba. Feliz cumpleaños Tsukki.

—Gracias ¿Qué son?. —pregunto mientras detallaba los dos billetes dorados, parecía ser un tipo de tique para un premio de lotería o algo así.

—Son entradas VIP para el concierto inaugural de "4jam's" la nueva discoteca de la ciudad. Se presentaran muy buenas bandas y sé que te gusta la música, así que me tome la libertad de conseguirles dos boletos.

—Nosotros también iremos. Akaashi consiguió entradas para todos. Estoy seguro de que estará genial. —Apoyo Bokuto emocionado.

Tsukishima se impresiono un poco ante el detalle, el mismo había escuchado del evento hace unos días, pero estaba seguro que ya no habían entradas disponibles, y ahora tener una en la zona exclusiva era asombroso, no había nada mejor que escuchar buena música en vivo. Las guardo y miro a Keiji agradecido, el azabache debía de tener buenos contactos en el ámbito musical para conseguir tantas entradas exclusivas, aunque si lo pensaba bien no le sorprendía tanto porque Keiji Akaashi era un violinista consagrado en la ciudad, un músico con una carrera en asenso.

—Es genial, gracias. —le dijo Kei sin salir de la impresión.

—No hay de qué. —le respondió cortésmente Akaashi.

—¿Hermano te dejamos en casa o te quedas?. —interrumpió Bokuto mientras levanta con cuidado a su novio para levantarse de igual forma.

Kuroo le miro regalándole una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez comprensiva, le soltó la mano dándole un ligero apretón antes y se levanto siguiendo al de cabello bicolor.

—Sera mejor que me vaya, tu madre seguro querrá pasar un rato familiar antes de irse de nuevo a Miyagi.

Tsukishima asintió entre decepcionado y aliviado sin saber exactamente por qué, los guio a la puerta y les despidió en la entrada del edificio, ya había dejado de llover y ahora el cielo nocturno estaba despejado, con la luna llena brillando en lo alto y las estrellas reluciendo a su alrededor.

—Nos vemos mañana. —fue lo último que le dijo Kuroo antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios e irse.

Pronto Kei subió de nuevo a su departamento y se dispuso a acomodar el desorden que había quedado, repentinamente su teléfono vibro anunciándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Era de Yamaguchi.

" _¿Recibiste mi regalo?"_ 2:16 am

" _Nunca llego"_. Respondió Kei al instante.

" _Tal vez no revisaste en tu habitación."_ 2:17 am

Esta vez Kei no respondió, simplemente se extraño por lo que le escribía su viejo amigo, así que se dispuso a ir a su habitación sin saber exactamente que buscaba. Pero lo único que estaba diferente a como el había dejado el día anterior era su escritorio, donde ahora relucía una hoja, se acerco para detallarla. Le llamo la atención pues era una especie de cartulina brillante con un fondo del universo, colores vistosos que se mezclaban entre sí en contraste con un negro mate, sin embargo el mensaje que estaba escrito con pintura blanca, trazado con una caligrafía hecha a pincel bastante pulcra era lo importante.

 _Apunta hacia la luna, pues aunque te equivoques, irás a parar a las estrellas... Tu regalo está en la azotea._

En seguida Tsukishima tomo la hoja para salir casi corriendo de la habitación, recogió sus llaves y salió en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia. En su pecho el corazón revoloteaba inquieto mientras las manos comenzaron a sudarle, estaba ansioso y cada vez que subía un escalón con rapidez estaba más consciente de ello. La nota, el aspecto de la misma, tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Y cuando abrió la puerta que daba al techo de la estructura de varios metros de altura supo que no se había equivocado. Sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa, porque a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, el claro de luna le permitió distinguir con claridad su "regalo" y algo más. En la esquina de lugar había un telescopio blanco de un tamaño considerable apoyado en trípode que tenía una especie de lazo alrededor, pero eso no le importo porque a su lado con la sonrisa añoñada de siempre estaba Yamaguchi.

Tadashi estaba apoyado en la barandilla al borde del lugar y se había girado al escuchar la puerta. Tsukki reparo que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio en persona. Las pecas seguían allí, al igual que el cabello castaño recogió en una media cola, los piercings en sus orejas y su ropa punk desaliñada, era como haber retrocedido tres años atrás.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tsukki. —le felicito Yamaguchi mientras se encogía en su lugar resguardándose del frio mientras hundía las manos en su chaqueta.

Tsukishima no sabía si el regalo era el telescopio o el hecho de verle de nuevo tan cerca, solo a unos cuantos metros; como en el cielo la luna estaba tan cerca a las estrellas.

* * *

 **Bueno, volví una semana después de lo prometido, la verdad es que lo siento mucho, me siento terrible por haber faltado a mi compromiso, pero se me presentaron mil cosas y no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero aquí estamos ahora, espero de corazón que les haya gustado es cap, que por cierto es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Como habrán notado, me tome la libertad de ponerles nombre a las madres de mis mininos, y alguna que otra cosita por allí. Espero que les guste y que en sus sensuales comentarios me digan que les parece. También les informo que me tomare este espacio para responder sus bellos y hermosos comentarios que me inspiran y me dan los ánimos de seguir escribiendo (aunque este en el inclemente calor de Maracaibo y sin aire acondicionado, porque se me dañaron todos los de mi casa T.T ) y ahora sin más me despido besos para ustedes mis sensuales lectores.**

 **Laila88:** ajavsjdkavsvdsjka! Me haces sonrojar, espero que también te guste este cap y por supuesto el IwaOi es vida y amor. Todos debemos amar Iwa-chan, es nuestro caballero con armadura por el amor Dios, es imposible no quererlo.

 **riKuroo:** eres una belleza, a mi también me encanta que te emociones con la historia, pero no comas ansias Kuroo y Kenma se encontraran en su momento, lo sé soy malvada pero así toca XD. Y bueno en este capítulo, di una probadita del KuroxTsukki y su relación, espero que te haya gustado. Besos para ti.

 **Azusa Sarumi:** Muchas gracias, por tu lindo comentario, te juro que cuando lo leí me anime un montón y termine de escribir algunos detalles de la historia. Y bueno que te puedo decir, a mí tampoco me gusta que mi KuroKen sufra porque son mi OTP suprema, pero me arriesgue a comenzar la historia de esta forma para plasmar lo que quería transmitir y creo que lo estoy logrando por sus lindos mensajes, por otra parte me da curiosidad ¿cuál es tu otra OTP IwaOi o alguna de las otras?. Y si, es mas menos así lo del KuroKen y el TsukkiYama pero ya te darás cuenta como son las cosas cuando sigas leyendo y veras que tiros coge la trama, si escuchas las canciones lo entenderás mejor a medida que avancemos, además todas esas canciones me encantan y de verdad me inspiraron, soy muy fan de la música en español :3. Saludines para ti también, un beso enorme y espero seguir leyéndote pronto.

 **Guest:** Y yo te amare la vida por tu comentario, este es un momento mágico... Ha florecido la semilla del amor XD. me alegro mucho que te guste el fic y claro... QUE VIVA EL IWAOI CARAJO, jijijiji es que ellos son vida, amor y sensualidad, espero que te guste el cap y poder seguir leyéndote, besos para ti.

 **Oikawa Kane:** Holi belleza me encanta alegrar tus noches (lo siento si eso se escucha algo depravado o pervertido XD) y si gano el IwaOi, es que todos debemos amarlos, son tan adorables y sensuales que mi ser más profundo me incita a escribir más sobre ello IwaOi FOREVEEEEEWWW. Oh y me encanta que te agrade Koemi es mi beba y también tiene su desarrollo en la historia así que es genial que te guste, besos para ti y nos estamos leyendo.

 **En fin los amo a todos y espero seguir leyéndoles pronto, y los que no se han atrevido a dejar un comentario, pues los invito a que me dejen su mensajito no se apenen, dejen que su espíritu se desate en palabras, bueno nos estamos leyendo espero actualizar pronto, besos.**


	4. Ardor en las heridas y Picor en las

**Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y esta historia no tienes fines de lucro.**

 **Las canciones de la primera parte son Let it go y Scars de James Bay, como un plus adicional tambien pueden escuchar Wicked game un cover de James Vincent Mcmorrow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Ardor en las heridas y Picor en las cicatrices**.

La música que resonaba a medio volumen en el departamento relajaba a Kenma, podía distinguir los acordes de la guitarra acompañando a la melodiosa voz de James Bay, todo gracias a las pequeñas cornetas que Koemi había conectado a su teléfono móvil desde el momento en el que habían llegado a su hogar. La lluvia había cesado esa noche y ahora sus sentidos estaban embotados por el alcohol y los mimos de Koemi, quien llevaba más de dos horas arreglándole el cabello; Kenma se sentía totalmente dopado y le gustaba esa sensación, porque a pesar de sentirse vacio como un caparazón sin dueño, se sentía ligero, sus emociones no le pesaban. Ya no había miedo ni ansiedad a la deriva de una expectativa.

Era extraño sentirse de esa manera, pero estaba bien, pocas veces lograba llegar a ese punto, ya que solo los fármacos recetados que había dejado de consumir hace unos meses surtían esa clase efectos, pero ahora solo con unas cuantas cervezas y unos pocos cigarrillos los efectos se repetían, lo que en ese momento era gratificante.

Kenma le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo mientras que Koemi le enjuagaba el cabello en el lavadero junto a la cocina. La bolsa misteriosa de la cantante, resulto estar llena latas de cerveza, cigarrillos mentolados y utensilios para el cuidado personal.

Koemi se había tomado en serio lo del cambio de imagen, pues su media melena azabache había desaparecido y ahora lucia como toda una estrella de rock. Kenma observaba con atención como su compañera ahora lucia una cabellera corta y a medio rape, con colores que iban desde un gris mate hasta destellos casi blancos.

Por lo que se decidió sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Dejándose guiar por su instinto, Kenma le permitió a la chica cortarle el cabello, pero para su pesar Koemi se había concentrado más en el color y menos en lo corto de su cabellera. Kenma no era tonto, había reparado desde el principio que Koemi solo le había cortado algo de las puntas y le había dado prioridad a los tintes.

—Listo, vamos a secarlo. —aviso Koemi mientras le tomaba por los hombros para guiarle a la silla en medio de la sala.

Kenma se dejo hacer, captando todas las sensaciones mientras le daba otra trago a la lata de cerveza en sus manos, sentía los dedos de Koemi toquetear su cuero cabelludo, el aire caliente del secador erizándole la piel desnuda de los hombros, algunas gotas rezagadas deslizarse en su espalda hasta desaparecer en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, todo mientras la música se tornaba mas contagiosa a su alrededor.

Kenma como buen observador que era había aprendido varias cosas esa noche, como por ejemplo que Koemi tenía mucho mas aguante al alcohol que él, que en realidad si era buena estilista porque lucia genial aun estando desarreglada, que tenía muy poco pudor al andar medio desnuda frente a él, y que tenía muchos más tatuajes de los que creía.

Koemi había decidió hacer todo aquello referente al cambio de imagen solamente con unos bóxers femeninos y con una especie de top corto que contaba con varias tiras que servían de sujetador; dejando descubierto el tatuaje de rosas en su muslo, otro con un escrito en su costado izquierdo, un tribal que estaba debajo de su pecho y el ultimo que había llegado a contar estaba en su espalda, el cual era un abanico en medio de sus omoplatos.

También con la excusa de no querer manchar la ropa le había obligado a quitarse la camiseta, Kenma no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, sin embargo no se sentía cómodo de esa manera, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba mucho ese hecho.

—Ya quedo. —aviso Koemi luego de un rato, mientras le sonreía. —Voy por el espejo.

Rápidamente se alejo y al cabo de un minuto regreso con el espejo de tamaño regular que antes había estado colgado en el baño, la vio sonreír orgullosa mientras se colocaba frente a él para devolverle su reflejo.

—¿Te gusta? —le interrogo la chica con emoción contenida.

Kenma asintió sintiéndose algo ido, como perdido en otro lugar, pensando en los recuerdos que se hacían presentes en su cabeza al ver su reflejo. Llevo una mano a su cabello y supo que había acertado desde el principio; la figura frente a él llevaba el cabello casi igual de largo que hace unas horas, pero el color era diferente y extrañamente le gustaba. Ahora llevaba un degradado de tonos castaños hasta llegar a un suave matiz rubio en la puntas. Sus manos temblaron en ese momento.

" _Tengo fetiche insano con tu cabello. Es hermoso Kenma."_

—Respira Kenma.

La voz de Koemi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, suspiro con nerviosismo y respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, se giro para ver a su compañera quien le miraba dulcemente mientras dejaba de lado el espejo. Kenma se levanto tratando de suprimir la voz de Kuroo en su cabeza y fue a botar la colilla del cigarrillo desgastado en sus dedos.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Me alegro que te guste. —le respondió Koemi con una suave risa. —Valió la pena el tiempo invertido, la verdad es que te ves muy bien, creo podrías llegar a conquistarme si lo intentaras.

Kenma emitió un ruidito molesto mientras se volvía para darle otra lata de cerveza a Koemi aprovechando el momento para agarrar otro cigarrillo, ella se había explayado a sus anchas en el piso de la sala por lo que le tendió la mano para recibir la cerveza. Al no sentirse muy capaz de seguir en pie la acompaño tumbándose a un palmo de distancia de ella. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio donde la música de fondo los arrullaba y la somnolencia comenzaba a ganarle a sus cuerpos.

—Estoy escapando. —irrumpió la cantarina voz de Koemi sobre la música.

Kenma volvió su cabeza confundido para observar a Koemi fijar su mirada plomo en el techo.

—Vine a Tokio para escapar de mi realidad de mierda. —explico la peligris, mientras jadeaba temerosa. —Todo esto... Ser cantante, triunfar en la música es mi sueño, si... pero eso no fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí. No viene a la ciudad persiguiendo mi sueño y eso ya de por sí apesta, vine porque no soportaba seguir estando en la situación en la que me encontraba.

—¿Porque me cuentas esto? —pregunto Kenma confundido, demasiado embotado con su estupor como para llegar a sentirse incomodo ante la repentina confesión

—Porque tú me contaste tu secreto y ahora yo te cuento el mío.

Kenma volvió a emitir un rudito desde lo profundo de su garganta pero esta vez lleno de resignación, algo incomodo, luego se atrevió a decir algo más para sí mismo que para Koemi. —Los secretos no son una recompensa, son una carga.

—Más a mi favor, si yo soportare tu carga, tú tienes que soportar la mía.

—Eso es egoísta...

—Si no te has dado cuenta nuestra extraña relación se basa en el egoísmo Kenma, a excepción de tu acción altruista al dejarme vivir aquí. —dijo Koemi mientras dejaba la cerveza a un lado.

—Lo hice porqué pagarías la renta.

—Caso cerrado, no necesito mas evidencia. —bromeo Koemi con un risilla. —El cochino interés y el egoísmo mas puro fortalecen nuestra amistad.

Los labios de Kenma se estiraron un poco al escuchar las palabras de Koemi, luego la imperceptible sonrisa desapareció y se sumieron en un cálido silencio que aprovecho para darle otras caladas a su cigarrillo mentolado.

—No creo que ni yo mismo sea capaz de soportar mi propia carga. —murmuró Kenma de repente.

—Si no fueras capaz de hacerlo no estarías aquí. —le especto la chica con sequedad mientras su voz se tornaba más serena de repente. —Yo... Yo creía que lo tuyo eran ataques de abstinencia, te juzgue mal basándome en mi propia experiencia... Lo siento.

—No soy un drogadicto. —aclaro Kenma molesto.

—Ahora lo sé. —respondió rápidamente Koemi al momento de volverse, quedando tumbada sobre su costado. —Mi madre murió cuando tenía quince años y me escape de la casa de mi padrastro a los diecisiete, cuando conocí a alguien. Me enamore de ese alguien, era un chico especial... Pero su amor por la drogas era más fuerte que el vinculo que compartíamos... —su aguada voz se quebró y Kenma sintió algo removerse en su pecho con tristeza. —Eso lo mato y yo no fui suficiente para salvarlo.

Kenma la miro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que estaba viendo a su verdadero reflejo. La imagen de Koemi con las mejillas sonrosadas, con sus ojos de plomo empañados por la impotencia y la decepción, era la imagen del Kenma que estaba emocionalmente herido a mil metros debajo de todas esas capas con las que se cubría gracias a la corriente de la cotidianidad.

—Yo tampoco fui suficiente. —la voz taciturna de Kenma se filtro en ambiente sin previo aviso mientras algo dentro de él se removía tratando de salir a luz. —No fui suficiente para mantenerlo a mi lado.

—Pero apuesto a que todavía le amas. —dijo Koemi en un susurro mientras se acurrucaba más a su lado en una posición fetal, su voz se notaba perdida, en una lugar distinto, en un tiempo distinto a su realidad. —Yo todavía amo nuestros recuerdos juntos.

Kenma entendió que se refería a esa persona especial que había perdido. Volvió su cabeza para fijar su mirada en el techo nuevamente dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo. En silencio medito las palabras de Koemi, repentinamente el nudo en su pecho volvía a aflojarse sintiéndose vulnerable. Vulnerable ante toda aquella marea de sentimientos sin nombre que se habían instalado en su interior desde años y ahora parecían querer explotar.

—Es por eso que estoy enfermo... —soltó Kenma con un estremecimiento, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ajenas a su voluntad.

Era cierto, no podía engañarse así mismo, amaba a Kuroo, pero a veces el amor no era suficiente. En ese momento entendió que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, nunca había dejado de amarlo y difícilmente nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Se sentía como un maldito idiota por que comprendía, ahora más que nunca que todo lo que le sucedió era en gran parte su culpa pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento lleno rabia le golpeaba la boca del estomago. Y no estaba seguro si era rabia con el mismo o rabia hacia su amigo de la infancia.

—No llores Kenma.

Kenma jadeo por la sorpresa al sentir los dedos fríos de Koemi en su rostro limpiando sus silenciosas lágrimas. Lagrimas que ni si quiera él había notado, sin embargo no se alejo, ya no tenía la fuerza física suficiente como para moverse o como para seguir dejando de lado sus emociones. El nudo en su pecho se soltó y todo repentinamente volvía.

—Si sirve de algo, haz como yo... Ama, recuerda esos momentos, atesóralos... Luego respira y sigue adelante. No podemos vivir del ayer Kenma.

—No lo entiendes. —le corto Kenma con la voz rota. —Kuroo todavía sigue aquí, solo que esta con alguien más.

—Entonces ese tal Kuroo es un maldito idiota. —sentencio Koemi, pero al cabo de una rato una suave carcajada vacía escapo entre sus labios. —Pero aplica lo mismo, después de todo lo importante es avanzar.

—Trato de hacerlo, pero no creo que esté funcionando.

—No dejes que nadie te quite la gracia de respirar Kenma. —le aconsejo la chica luego de un momento de silencio.

—Es difícil respirar cuando aspiras tu propio veneno.

—No voy a rendirme contigo Kenma, no esta vez. —susurro Koemi adormilada.

Kenma la observo cerrar sus ojos al volverse, notando al instante como su respiración se hacía más lenta y más pausada. Quiso intentarlo, Kenma de verdad quiso recordar a Kuroo y sus buenos momentos juntos pero no podía. Todo se mesclaba en su cabeza y el turbio momento en que todo se había arruinado se colaba en su memoria, la noche que había jodido su vida empezaba a mostrase como una película detrás de sus parpados al cerrar los ojos.

—Perdóname Kuroo... Todo fue mi culpa. —susurro mientras el sueño le vencía y las lágrimas sigilosas se deslizaban por sus sienes hasta perderse en sus cabellos.

* * *

Akaashi suspiro con molestia mientras sentía como su cabeza volvía a palpitar repentinamente, se escurrió entre la espuma de la bañera para intentar aliviar el ligero malestar que todavía tenía por la resaca. El día anterior había tomado demás en la reunión de Tsukishima y la verdad era que lo último que recordaba era a Bokuto manejando hacia su departamento.

Había despertado al medio día solo en su cama, con un enorme pijama de búhos tuertos, la favorita de su novio. Con pesadez se había levantado para desayunar con un café y unas aspirinas, a penas había probado un bocado en todo el día ya que no tenía hambre ni tampoco la disposición necesaria para ir a buscar algo de comer.

Bokuto le había dejado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría por la tarde así que decidió tomarse el día para pasarlo en cama poniéndose al día con las series que veía de vez en cuando, después de todo era fin de semana y no había mucho que hacer. Ya en la tarde había decidido preparase un baño para relajarse mientras se comía las fresas que había dejado en la nevera el día anterior.

Se sumergió por completo en el agua mientras cerraba sus ojos. Necesitaba días como ese más seguido pensó. La vida de Akaashi siempre estaba en constante movimiento y en realidad estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de planes repentinos. La convivencia diaria con Bokuto había dado frutos porque su rutina nunca era la misma, todos los días había algo nuevo que hacer, era un cambio constante.

Sin embargo no le desagradaba, es más ya ni siquiera se acordaba cuando su vida era simple y corriente; desde que conoció a su ahora novio todo había sido cuestión dejarse sorprender, de maravillarse por la gigantesca luz que Bokuto irradiaba a su alrededor, de pensar rápido y tener siempre una respuesta acertada para él; porque a pesar de que Bokuto podía llegar a ser asfixiante quería que solo le quitara la respiración a él, que sus ojos dorados solo le miraran de esa forma única y especial a él.

Sonrió un poco y con el brotar de las burbujas se escucho otro ruido más fuerte. Saliendo a la superficie nuevamente Akaashi pudo distinguir el llamado a la puerta.

—¿Akaashi estás ahí? —pregunto Koutaro al otro lado.

—Pasa. —le concedió el azabache con serenidad mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua.

Al instante Bokuto entro al baño, iba con ropa casual, zapatillas deportivas, vaqueros desgastados y el suéter deportivo de su equipo de Vóley con su cabello en punta igual que siempre. Una sonrisa enorme relució en el rostro de Bokuto cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Como lo llevas? —pregunto el de los ojos dorados mientras se acercaba inclinándose para besarle en la coronilla.

—Mejor que al medio día, ¿cómo estuvo la practica? —respondió con calma.

—Bastante bien, creo que estoy subiendo el nivel de mis remates.

—Eso es bueno, mientras no se te suba a la cabeza...

Bokuto hizo un puchero como un niño regañado y al instante agarro una de las fresas del bol que Akaashi había dejado en la repisa junto a la bañera, se la comió con ganas y se incorporo para dejarle solo mientras le sacaba la lengua en reproche.

—¿No vas a acompañarme? —interrogo el azabache antes de que su novio abandonara la habitación.

Akaashi sintió como sus mejillas y sus hombros se calentaban al ver la sonrisa juguetona y arrogante que comenzaba a crecer en el rostro de Bokuto; aparto la mirada con una media sonrisa, satisfecho por su propio atrevimiento.

El azabache tomo otra fresa, masticando con calma; Lo siguiente que vio fue a Bokuto desnudarse con prisa, Keiji siempre apreciaba la belleza fuerte y proporcionada de su compañero de vida y amante, las duras líneas de su mandíbula que se extendían hasta su cuello deslizándose por sus amplios hombros, las sutiles pero firmes curvas en su marcado abdomen que descendían hasta su ombligo, los suaves y casi imperceptibles matices de vello gris alrededor de su hombría, las fuertes piernas que soportaban su peso.

La voz de Bokuto le hizo volver a fijar su atención en sus inocentes y brillantes ojos dorados.

—Si quieres que te consienta solo tienes que pedirlo. —dijo Koutaro con un leve sonrojo mientras se acercaba a la bañera.

—No exageres. —respondió Akaashi con tono crítico mientras encogía sus piernas, pegando sus muslos al pecho y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas, para así hacerle espacio en la bañera. —Dañas el ambiente.

—No seas tímido. —Bokuto le respondió con una ligera carcajada mientras se sumergía frente a él. —Ven aquí.

Akaashi sonrió con recato mientras observaba como Bokuto le hacía espacio entre sus piernas, en un fluido movimiento giro y se impulso hacia atrás, hasta que sus hombros quedaron apoyados en el pecho de Bokuto. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro disfrutando de la cercanía, se rindió por completo ante sus impulsos por lo que termino recargando su frente en la mandíbula de Koutaro, con sus manos de violinista descansando sobre las rodillas de su amante.

—Soy lo mejor que hay para quitar la resaca. —le susurro Bokuto al oído.

Akaashi enrojeció, podía sentir los labios de Bokuto curvos en una sonrisa inocente mientras le besaba con cariño la sien, suspiro de nuevo al sentir las callosas manos de su novio deslizarse por sus costados, comenzando por su pecho hasta descender perdiéndose bajo el agua.

Sus manos actuaron por instinto y comenzaron a acariciar en círculos las rodillas de su pareja mientras trataba de mantener un ritmo calmo en su respiración. Era un trabajo difícil, por que por allí por donde se paseaban los dedos de Koutaro estilaba un rastro caliente y excitante.

—¿Quieres otra fresa? —ofreció Bokuto mientras frotaba su nariz en los cabellos azabaches de Keiji.

Él asintió lentamente, a Keiji le gustaba esa clase de intimidad, tranquila, cariñosa y excitante. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para notar frente a su boca la fruta que le fue ofrecida. Se acomodo retirándose un poco para reparar en el sonrojo de Koutaro, en sus ojos que ahora parecían oro fundido.

Deliberadamente acerco su boca a la fresa, rozando con sus labios la punta de los dedos de Bokuto, mastico lento con la mirada fija en las reacciones del peligris. El mismo se sentía osado al notar que sus pequeñas provocaciones daban resultados; los labios entre abiertos, el oro de sus ojos ahora fijo en su boca, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Bokuto era un hombre muy honesto con sus reacciones.

Akaashi trago y se acerco nuevamente, relajando su peso en el cuerpo de Bokuto. Emitió pequeño ruido complacido cuando las caricias continuaron, cuando los labios de Koutaro se deslizaron con parsimonia en la piel sensible detrás de su oreja. Lentamente inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, terminado apoyado en el hombro de Bokuto.

Se miraron en silencio por unos minutos; simplemente contemplándose, para Akaashi no existía una vista más perfecta y en ese momento Koutaro era todo lo que necesitaba, las ganas de besarle crecían en su vientre extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, se acerco tomando la iniciativa pero se detuvo a un par centímetros de sus labios, justo cuando reparo en los enormes ojos dorados de Bokuto.

—¿Que sucede? —interrogo el azabache algo preocupado.

—Nada, no es nada...

—Dime que sucede Bokuto. —le ordeno Akaashi mientras se retiraba un poco.

Le conocía perfectamente, podía distinguir el más mínimo cambio de ánimo en Bokuto en solo un par segundos y ahora podía ver que algo le perturbaba. De repente sintió los brazos de Bokuto cernirse entorno a su cintura, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Enternecido por la acción Akaashi le dejo apoyarse en su hombro mientras acariciaba su cabello bicolor.

—Estoy preocupado por Kuroo.

—¿Te ha dicho algo para preocuparse? —pregunto Keiji con cautela.

Bokuto negó al instante con la frente apoyada en su hombro —No, es solo que con todo esto de Kenma, ha estado distraído.

—¿Se está comportando como la otra vez?

—No, no, está más tranquilo ahora, pero creo que es una farsa. Se pone bastante inquieto cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

—¿No crees más bien que esa tranquilidad es genuina y es debido a Tsukki? —le pregunto Akaashi en tono reflexivo. —Cuando Kenma se fue por primera vez, Kuroo estaba solo... Ahora que sucede esto, no es así. Es una situación complicada, tienes que darle tiempo.

—No estaba solo, me tenía a mí. —le respondió Bokuto a la defensiva mientras se alejaba.

—Bokuto sabes que no me refiero a esa clase de compañía. —le explico Keiji con suavidad. —A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Tsukishima le ha hecho mucho bien a Kuroo.

—Si lo sé. —dijo Bokuto algo exasperado. —No tengo nada contra Tsukki, lo sabes, pero Kuroo no puede dejar de lado sus sentimientos solo para vivir cómodamente en una especie de mentira, no sería él mismo.

—No creo que los sentimientos de Kuroo hacia Tsukishima sean una mentira. —termino Keiji en tono dulce.

—Mira se que tienes razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que también siente cosas por Kenma, cosas que tiene que encarar. —soltó Bokuto exasperado, alejando su mirada de Keiji. —No me quiero ni imaginar cómo se debe sentir. Es una mierda no poder ayudar a mi hermano cuando más lo necesita.

—Lo ayudas con solo estar ahí.

—Es lo único que me queda ¿no? —termino el rematador con tristeza.

—Ya verás que superara todo este asunto, aunque odie admitirlo, él es un hombre inteligente.

—No lo creo. —dijo Bokuto con una ligera sonrisa. —Si lo hubiera sido, nunca hubiera dejado ir a Kenma en primer lugar. Yo nunca dejaría que te fueras de mi lado.

—Eso es bastante egoísta Bokuto, Kenma se fue aprovechando una oportunidad para crecer a nivel profesional. —reprendió Akaashi sereno pero al mismo tiempo severo. —Si se me presentara un viaje así no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptar.

—No me importa, porque te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

Akaashi sintió algo removerse en su pecho cuando estuvo consiente del peso y la sinceridad en las palabras de Bokuto, al instante aflojo su inflexible expresión encontrándose a sí mismo sin argumentos para rebatir las palabras de Koutaro.

—Dejaría todo atrás para alcanzarte. Akaashi tu eres mi felicidad, no necesito nada más para seguir adelante.

Las palabras de Koutaro se sintieron cálidas en su piel, en sus huesos, y en su corazón; por lo que sin esperar demasiado tomo las manos de Bokuto entre la suyas y lo impulso hasta que su espalda estuvo completamente conectada con el amplio pecho del peligris, fundiéndose por unos segundos en un abrazo necesitado. Volvió su rostro y con una mano guio la mandíbula de Bokuto hasta que sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para compartir un dulce y apasionado beso.

—Te amo. —susurro Bokuto entre sus labios.

El corazón de Akaashi vibro mientras un ligero estremecimiento le hacía arquear su espalda, estaba perdido entre un mar besos exigentes llenos de fuego. Se sujeto con fuerza de su cabello bicolor y atrajo la rodilla de su amante cerca de la suya. Keiji necesitaba de un ancla para no ahogarse tan rápidamente en las llamas del deseo y la necesidad.

Necesidad de demostrarle con acciones lo mucho que él también le amaba.

* * *

Iwaizumi había gritado lleno de euforia cuando Oikawa anoto con su último servicio el punto para el partido. Su corazón aun vibraba con fuerza por la adrenalina contenida en su cuerpo, había sido la primera vez que vivía al límite un partido desde las gradas, como un simple espectador.

Todo sentía muy nuevo y al mismo tiempo muy cotidiano. Hajime nunca creyó que podría sentirse de aquella manera desde las gradas. Siempre pensó que la verdadera gracia del Vóley se experimentaba en la cancha, rematando sobre la red, levantando a su equipo y llevándolos a la victoria; pero ahora lo dudaba.

Antes ya había ido a ver a Oikawa en alguno de sus partidos, pero este había sido completamente diferente. El partido fue a cinco sets, y fue verdaderamente duro, bastante parejo pero la genialidad de Oikawa había sobresalido venciendo por fin a Ushijima en la cancha como siempre lo había soñado, lo que hacía del triunfo algo más que una simple victoria.

Una hilarante sonrisa se coló en sus labios al pensar que aquel triunfo no había sido suyo, si no de Oikawa pero no se sentía de esa manera. Iwaizumi estaba embriagado por la emoción y la felicidad, la sangre todavía le vibraba con fuerza en sus venas mientras esperaba por Oikawa en una de las pequeñas salas de espera del recinto cerca de los vestidores del equipo de Toruu.

La sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro al recordar como unos minutos atrás Oikawa le había buscado con su mirada chocolate desde la cancha al momento de anotar el punto para el partido, alzando un puño en su dirección en una clara señal de victoria antes de perderse en la marea de brazos en la que le inundaron sus compañeros de equipo.

Una parte de él admitía que sentía celos de Oikawa, celos por sus habilidades en la cancha, celos por que comenzaba a cumplir sus sueños profesionales antes que él; pero era algo normal supuso, Toruu era un jugador excepcional, estaba allí gracias a todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación con la que se entrenaba, todas esas noches de desvelo analizando partido tras partido comenzaban a dar frutos y se sentía genial, aunque no fueran sus propios resultados. Un segundo después entendió que se sentía orgulloso de Oikawa y que quería compartir toda esa emoción con él.

El bullicio que hicieron varios de los jugadores al salir lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Los compañeros de equipo de Oikawa comenzaban a irse entre risas y celebraciones, pronto comprendió que ellos debían ser los últimos en abandonar el lugar pues a excepción de aquel amplio pasillo, el eco del silencio llenaba el recinto deportivo.

Comenzó a exasperarse al notar que la mayoría del equipo de Oikawa, tanto el personal técnico como los jugadores se habían retirado y él aun no se dignaba a salir, con desagrado recordó que Toruu siempre duraba una eternidad en las duchas sin importar la situación que sea, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que esperar. Y espero hasta que todo el lugar quedo en completo silencio nuevamente.

—Lo logre Iwaizumi.

El moreno se volvió para observarle cuando le escucho. Oikawa estaba reluciente como siempre, con su ropa casual, su bolso deportivo colgando en su hombro y sus enormes ojos chocolate brillando tras el cristal de sus lentes. El corazón de Hajime vibro con orgullo nuevamente, y sus pies le guiaron rápidamente hasta el castaño, no pudo contenerse ni un segundo mas y le abrazo con fuerza, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento con aquel gesto, todas sus emociones contenidas.

—Lo lograste. —susurro con la voz amortiguada en el cuello de Toruu.

Oikawa emitió un ruido estrangulado y enseguida le rodeo con sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo, apretándose más contra él. A Hajime le inundaron nuevas sensaciones, podía sentir el corazón de Oikawa retumbar en su propio pecho como si estuvieran conectados, los brazos de Oikawa eran cálidos ganchos a su alrededor y ese abrazo era diferente a cualquier otro que hubiesen compartido antes.

Luego de unos minutos así abrazados en un cómodo silencio Iwaizumi se alejo de apoco sonriendo, solo dando un corto paso atrás.

—Tenemos que celebrar, Mattsun y Makki están en Tokio y van directo a mi departamento así que vamos. —le invito Oikawa con una sonrisa.

—¿Te pusiste a hablar con ellos por teléfono mientras yo te esperaba aquí como un idiota? —interrogo Iwaizumi frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo bueno se hace esperar Iwa-chan. —respondió el castaño con picardía y algo de arrogancia.

—Eres un idiota, no debería darte nada por lo de hoy.

—¿Ibas a regalarme algo? —pregunto Oikawa con astucia e interés.

—No. Creo que ahora no te mereces absolutamente nada. —le respondió sonriente Iwaizumi mientras se alejaba.

Rápidamente Oikawa le retuvo tomando su mano, impidiendo que avanzaran.

—No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me des mi regalo Iwa-chan. —advirtió Toruu con capricho mientras una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente, sin embargo trato de disimular una sonrisa. —Los dos sabemos que lo merezco. Sin ánimos de presumir, pero hasta fui el jugador del partido.

—¿Ah sí? Pensé que le darían el reconocimiento a alguien más, por lo que vi varios se destacaron hoy. —mintió con diversión el de los ojos verdes disfrutando de su pequeña venganza. —Además Mattsun y Makki nos están esperando, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Ellos pueden esperar. —dijo Oikawa rápidamente.

Sin dejar de sonreír Iwaizumi jalo su mano zafándose del castaño, comenzando a andar rumbo a la salida, miro de reojo a Oikawa quien ahora parecía molesto ya que sus labios estaban fruncidos en una línea blanca y ojos denotaban exasperación contenida. Rápidamente Toruu volvió detenerle pero esta vez sujetando su muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Exijo mi regalo Iwaizumi. —dijo Oikawa con ese tono de voz cordialmente fingida que Hajime odiaba de sobremanera.

—Si vas a hablarme de esa forma me iré directo a casa.

Las palabras salieron de la boca del moreno con más peso del que quiso transmitir y enseguida deseo retractarse al ver la sorpresa impresa en la facciones de Toruu, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedaron allí mirándose entre sorprendidos y arrepentidos por sus propias reacciones. Extrañamente Iwaizumi se había sentido rebajado al ser tratado de esa manera por Toruu, nunca antes había sido de esa forma, tal vez estaba más sensible de lo que deseaba admitir.

Luego de un momento Oikawa cedió apartando su mirada, el agarre en su muñeca desapareció y las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rosa.

—Déjalo así, vamos a casa. — complació el castaño al comenzar a andar.

Iwaizumi suspiro y al cabo de un segundo le siguió, caminaron en un silencio extrañamente incomodo hasta el estacionamiento del lugar, donde Hajime había aparcado su motocicleta.

Sin poder resistir un segundo más con esa atmosfera pesada entre ellos Iwaizumi tomo la muñeca armador antes de que este último se subiera a la motocicleta frente a ellos.

—Toruu espera...

—Está todo bien Iwa-chan. —contesto rápidamente Oikawa restándole importancia al asunto, pero claramente molesto.

—Toma... Es tu regalo. —ofreció Iwaizumi extendiéndole en su mano los boletos que había guardado para ellos.

Los ojos chocolate se estrecharon al tomar los boletos para inspeccionarlos, la facciones Oikawa se fueron llenando de asombro al comprender de que se trataban aquel par de boletos.

—¿Recuerdas la compañera de trabajo que te mencione la otra vez? —pregunto Iwaizumi mientras se rascaba la nuca. —La que lleve a su casa, que vive en las mismas residencias que yo. Bueno ella y su banda tocaran esa noche y le regalaron algunos boletos, estos me los dio y aunque no son exclusivos creí que te gustaría ir...

Oikawa sonrió —Claro que iremos... Quería ir a este evento pero no sabía si a ti te gustaría ir, pero es obvio ahora ¿no?

—Tal vez podamos conseguirles algunas entradas a Mattsun y a Makki. —sugirió Iwaizumi.

Oikawa simplemente asintió antes de mirarle con intensidad. Hajime se perdió en ese par de largas pestañas cuando Toruu acorto la distancia entre ellos; solo pocos centímetros le separaban e inevitablemente sus ojos cayeron en los carnosos labios rosa del armador estrella. Sus propios labios comenzaban a cosquillarle por la ansiedad, el cálido aliento de Oikawa le envolvió cuando susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

—Gracias.

Un suave escalofrió recorrió la piel de Iwaizumi cuando las manos llenas de ampollas del castaño rozaron su cuello hasta deslizarse por la línea de su barbilla. Hajime exhalo cuando los labios de Toruu tocaron su mejilla en un corto beso. Ese era el primer contacto romántico y enteramente intimo entre ellos, a Iwaizumi se le hacía imposible negar que lo estaba disfrutando.

Las manos de Iwaizumi reaccionaron pronto tomando el hermoso rostro de Oikawa, reteniéndolo cerca evitando que se alejara al instante. Sus frentes ahora se apoyaban entre sí y ambos respiraban el mismo aire. Hajime miro aquellos ojos chocolate tras el cristal una vez más antes de atreverse a dar el siguiente paso, quería verificar que todo estuviera en orden para evitar cualquier otro inconveniente. Sin embargo en ellos solo encontró aprobación y deseo.

Los ojos esmeralda descendieron fijándose en sus apetecibles labios y cuando apenas se rozaron, antes de que cerrara su ojos por completo se separo abruptamente preocupado. Hajime sintió sus manos temblar cuando paso su pulgar sobre el labio superior de Oikawa, removiendo la humedad.

—Oikawa estas sangrando.

* * *

—Ese Oikawa es bastante bueno. —dijo Kuroo al término del partido.

—Ha mejorado desde la última vez. —comento Tsukishima con desinterés mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Kuroo alzo una ceja curioso, pero Tsukki no dijo más así que él se limito a suspirar tomando el control remoto del televisor para buscar otro partido interesante. Desde hace un par de horas Kuroo había llegado al departamento que Kei compartía con su hermano para pasar un rato juntos antes de terminar el día, la verdad era que se sentía algo alejado de Tsukki por esos días, era un extraño sentimiento como una especie de sensación vacía que crecía en su pecho, desagradable y fuera de lugar.

Una parte de él estaba consciente de que la razón de ser de aquel sentimiento era exclusivamente suya. Kuroo sabía de sobra que era él quien se estaba sintiendo diferente, Kei no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con sus motivos pero aun así lo necesitaba para acabar con esa maraña de pensamientos negativos que le ofuscaban desde hace unos días.

Kuroo observo de reojo al rubio. Se le veía distraído con la television por lo que aprovecho el momento para reclinarse, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su novio. Kei apenas le miro pero aun así comenzó a toquetear con suavidad su alborotado cabello azabache.

Le gustaba el toque de Tsukki, calmado y constante, sonrió al pensar que así era el rubio en la mayoría de las cosas que hacía. Tsukishima era un hombre sereno que analizaba la situación antes de actuar pero también tenía una parte vulnerable debajo de todo ese aparente sarcasmo irónico y desinteresado.

Kuroo tomo una de sus manos, acercándola a sus labios para besar lenta y provocativamente su palma captando por fin la atención de Kei, quien frunció el ceño confundido por la repentina acción del azabache. Tetsurou solo pudo sonreír con picardía mientras mordía juguetonamente la punta del pulgar de su novio.

Las facciones de Tsukishima se relajaron y se sonrojo levemente cuando Kuroo succiono su dedo mientras le miraba con doble intención, pero todo el ambiente se rompió cuando teléfono móvil del rubio resonó anunciando un mensaje.

—Déjalo... —sugirió Kuroo con molestia, mientras las manos de Tsukishima se alejaban fuera de su alcance.

—Puede ser importante. —respondió practico Tsukki mientras revisaba su móvil.

—Dudo que algo sea más importante en este momento.

—No todo en la vida se trata de sexo Kuroo. —dijo Kei con voz monótona mientras se concentraba en dar respuesta al mensaje.

—No pero es algo muy importante en una relación... —replico el azabache con obviedad como si ese hecho fuero la verdad más evidente del universo. —¿Quién diablos es?

—Es Yamaguchi.

—¿Ese amigo tuyo que vino a visitarte en tu cumpleaños?

—Si... —respondió Tsukki con extraño matiz en su voz. —Me está diciendo que también ira al concierto del sábado, consiguió entradas con una amiga que se va a presentar.

Kuroo solo suspiro exasperado mientras se incorporaba alejándose de rubio.

—Pues bien por él. —dijo con evidente molestia por haber sido interrumpido.

—Es inmaduro que te molestes por esta clase de cosas.

—Llámame inmaduro entonces.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —termino Tsukishima con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

Kuroo frunció el ceño molesto mientras Kei volvía su atención al teléfono, pronto su propio móvil vibro en su bolsillo por lo que lo reviso con rapidez, era un mensaje de su madre.

" _Hijo ya hable con Kameko-san. Me dijo que Ken-chan había llegado a la ciudad hace ya varios días y se está quedado en unas residencias al este de la ciudad... Ahora vive con una chica."_ 9:47pm.

—Debo irme. —soltó Kuroo al guardar su móvil rápidamente.

—¿Por qué de repente...

—Asuntos con mi madre, tomare tus llaves prestadas, Nos vemos luego.

Tetsurou tomo las llaves en la mesa apresurando su paso al dejar atrás la puerta del departamento, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba al bajar las escalares con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

" _Ahora vive con una chica"_

* * *

 **Holi de nuevo gente bella y sensualona, por fin he vuelto :3 desde ya mil disculpas si se me paso un error ortográfico y por la demora de casi un mes pero es que con todo eso y la época navideña se me hizo imposible sentarme actualizar la historia con tranquilidad. De todo corazón espero que todos ustedes también hayan disfrutado al máximo de sus navidades y espero que este 2017 este lleno de éxitos y bendiciones para todos. Ustedes mis lectores saben que los quiero un mundo.**

 **También mil gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta linda historia y que la cuelgan en su perfil como favorita, desearía leer sus opiniones porque me emociono inmensamente cuando me llega algún comentario XD. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y les cuento que pronto, pronto actualizare de nuevo para aprovechar este inicio de año besos y abrazos.}**

 **Aprovecho también para comunicarles que recientemente uní a la comunidad de Wattpad con el mismo username, así que ya saben dónde encontrarme por si acaso y algo pasaba y no podía seguir subiendo la historia por FF.**

 **Ahora si voy con las repuestas:**

 **rikuroo** : ¡ _Oh por favor no mueras! XD tienes que seguir leyendo para ver cómo termina la historia y que te puedo decir creó que hasta yo misma estoy comenzando a amar el TsukiYams y por eso me salen todas esas cosas súper tiernas, déjame decirte que ya se viene el concierto y va venir con todo literalmente como habrás podido notar en este cap, y si Koemi estaba basada en una amiga que literalmente ama "Nana" es más fue por ella que yo me vi ese anime y si te fijas en el primer cap le rendí homenaje dándole el apellido Osaki a Koemi. Y con respecto al abrazo y el rollo con Kuroo te dejare con la curiosidad hasta el siguiente capitulo... Lo siento y te adoro, besos._

 **Azusa** **Sarumi:** _primero que todo déjame decirte que adoro demasiado estos comentarios largos y explícitos, me encantan y me encantas XD. Me gusta conversar. Bueno déjame decirte que tenemos gustos extremadamente similares XD tus Otp's son casi iguales a las mías, y no te culpo si llegas a shipear el KuroAka es algo inevitable con todos los FanArts espectaculares que hay, créeme yo he llegado a tener unos ships muy locos por su culpa _._

 _Que viva el IwaOi, no podía evitar esa escena con Iwa-chan tenía que plasmar que ahora se siente diferente, que está pasando por un proceso de aceptación respecto a su relación amorosa con Oikawa y debia de hacer algo al respecto frente a esa tipo de situaciones. Y con el KuroKen vamos lento y sufriendo, creo que este cap alimentara más tu curiosidad pero eso es bueno aunque quieras patearme por ello XD._

 _Por cierto yo también súper shipeo SaeAki desde que los leí juntos en un fic de Nolee y más cuando vi esta última temporada del anime XD también pienso que Akaashi es un pan dulce, lo amo y creo que mi yo interior se reflejo en esa escena (soy de las que se ponen sumisas con unos cuantos tragos encima XD ).Y bueno ya verás que el cambio de look en Kenma no fue malo, y si ese hombre se puso a inventar con su cabello desde chiquito no veo por que no lo haría ahora :D. Y Yams punk es algo que mi alma necesitaba (tienes que correr y ver todos los fanarts que hay, son hermosos) aunque también tiene su explicación mas adelante no te preocupes._

 _Por ultimo muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras; haces que me sonroje, por personas como tu es que sigo escribiendo, súper besos para ti, espero que te haya gustado el cap._

 **Oikawa** **Kane:** _Primero que todo muchas gracias por tu consejos y lindas palabras, eres un hermosa galleta de vainilla, lo siento de verdad si en algún momento te sangraron los ojos al leer mis horrores ortográficos, estaré mas pendiente de ello de ahora en adelante para que puedas disfrutar al máximo de la historia y editare los caps anteriores cuando pueda revisarlos con calma_

 _Ahora si... Owww! Créeme que yo me emociono el doble cuando leo un lindo comentario como el tuyo cada vez que actualizo, la curiosidad por el KuroKen consérvala ya llegara el momento de la verdad XD e Iwa-chan tenía que defender su territorio, esta comprendiendo que ahora Toruu es su pareja y tiene cuidar lo que es suyo XD._

 _Con respecto a Yams si me descubriste me encanta el arte de Viria pero también hay muchos fanarts de Yamaguchi punk y todos ellos me inspiraron para crear el mío, es que es tan cool XD. Bueno saludines y besos para ti, espero que nos sigamos leyendo y que te haya gustado el cap._

 **Laura** **Dayana:** _Gracias por tus bellas palabras, de verdad me hace muy feliz que te guste esta historia tan linda y que te hayas tomado la molestia de hacérmelo saber, espero que te haya gustado este cap, abrazos enormes para ti._

 **Kenmnya** : _Desde ya te digo que eres como mi alma gemela XD las dos comparamos las cosas con comida, que es lo mas delicioso que existe en la vida XD. Bueno para empezar si tienes razón me inspire en el arte de Mookie para mi versión de mama Kuroo y es que como dices su arte es fantástica, la amo; y con respecto a si la culpa es de Kuroo o de Kenma creo que vas a tener que seguir a pendiente de la historia para que después puedas sacar tus propias conclusiones... Lo siento se que soy una perra por ello XD._

 _Por otra parte con respecto a Koemi me gusta que te haya hecho cambiar de parecer respecto a tus estándares naturales eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, y la verdad es que su personaje si tiene un enfoque importante en la trama; y que te puedo decir a mi también me gusta el KurooTsukki son mi placer culposo pero mi Otp siempre será KuroKen, a ellos los amo completamente._

 _Akaashi fue un reflejo de mi persona en ese momento XD, creo que hasta las personas más serenas tienen sus momentos de relajación y más si estas con alguien cercano que sabes que va a estar pendiente de ti. También te cuento que el IwaOi tiene su propia historia ha desarrollar pero como habrás notado en este cap y en el primero he dejado varias pistas que te dicen que en algún punto si tendrán su conexión con la trama central, así que te recomiendo que la leas para que no estés perdida en el futuro, además para mí su historia es la más fuerte de todas por el momento. Y bueno gracias de nuevo por tus ánimos y por tus bellas palabras espero que te haya gustado este cap y que pueda leerte pronto besos chocolateros para ti._

 **Vardan** **Mirza** : _Waaaaa! te tengo que decir que no sabes lo emocionada que me puso al leer tu comentario, porque te cuento que en estos días me leí tu fic "Confesiones de un joven domador" y es totalmente espectacular, recién y te iba a comentar cuando vi tu mensaje, me encanta que te guste el fic y que lo estés disfrutando, tu comentario me da muchos ánimos y me inspira un montón, mil gracias tus lindas palabras y espero de corazón que hayas disfrutado el cap, saludos y besos para ti._

 **Bueno, bueno nos estamos leyendo pronto, besos a todos... El próximo capitulo se titulara: Crónicas de una canción... Creo que ya todos sabemos de se trata, chaito**.


	5. Crónicas de una Canción

**Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y esta historia no tienes fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: leguaje soez (aclaro que llamare a las cosas por su nombre y lamento lastimar algunas mentes inocentes y sensibles)**

 **Lista de reproducción para el capitulo: shape of you - Ed Sheeran, Can't feel my face – the Weeknd, Another one bites the dust – Queen, Body Moves- DNCE, Kissing Strangers – DNCE. (PONGALAS A TODO VOLUMEN Y SACUDAN SUS CUERPESILLOS)**

 **Canciones de K7: lovers- 7! (es la canción con la que inica el concierto),Paris (Ooh La La) - Grace Potter And The Nocturnals, zombie - The Cranberries, broken rose - Anna Tsuchiya (canción de cierre.)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Crónicas de una Canción.**

Una pequeña y discreta sonrisa se deslizaba por los labios de Kenma, mientras se reclinaba en la barandilla de la zona exclusiva del 4jam's. Su pie rebotaba inconscientemente con el ritmo de la música, mientras le daba otro trago a la extraña bebida de colores relucientes en su mano. La verdad era que tenía que admitir que no la estaba pasando tan mal como había pensado en un principio. La música del lugar era bastante buena, retumbando en su cuerpo e incitando a la inhibición de sus sentidos mientras consumía el alcohol sin prisas.

El lugar era un galpón bastante amplio y estaba repleto de personas en su parte baja donde un escenario destellaba de fondo, mientras que la zona exclusiva arriba, estaba más despejada, por lo que se podía transitar desde la barra hasta las mesas reservadas sin muchos tropiezos o cómodamente podías reclinarte en la barandilla y apreciar el espectáculo de alguna de las bandas abajo, algunas bastante buenas o simplemente disfrutar del morbo de las personas perdiéndose en el roce del placer al bailar, moviéndose con la música.

El ambiente era moderno y finos laser verdes se deslizaban en la oscuridad de vez en cuando iluminando un poco el lugar, meseros y meseras con ropas bastante ligeras a pesar del frío artificial del local rondaban con tragos brillantes y luces fluorescentes como collares o pulseras, ellos iban retando a los invitados a consumir las pequeñas bebidas misteriosas de un solo trago. Bastaba decir que todo el personal del lugar era ridículamente atractivo, por lo que cumplían su objetivo con facilidad.

Llevaba un par de horas en el lugar, estaba muy seguro que ya pasaban la media noche, había arribado al 4jam's con Koemi y su banda y algunos de sus invitados, pero su acto era el siguiente y se habían retirado para prepararse dejándole con algunos de sus amigos en una mesa cerca de la barandilla. Eran un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas, estaba la novia del bajista, la novia de la guitarrista y un chico que mantenía una especie de relación con el de la batería; al igual que Koemi eran personas relajadas, sin inhibiciones por lo que a esa hora de la noche bailaban y coreaban canciones en algún idioma que Kenma desconocía mientras esperaban el gran debut de los K7, que según ellos iba a ser algo alucinante.

La sutil sonrisa de Kenma se rehusaba a abandonar su rostro por alguna razón, tal vez era el alcohol, tal vez era la compañía, tal vez era un poco de curiosidad, o más bien algo de todas ellas; Kenma no estaba muy seguro de ello y era extraño sentirse otra vez cómodo en su propia piel aunque fuera por un par de horas, y era aun más extraño tomando en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba. Kenma podía contar con los dedos de una mano la veces que había acudido a lugares como estos en su vida.

No estaba acostumbrado a los conglomerados, ni a la música estridente, pero en el pasado cada vez que entro a este tipo de lugares, había resultado en una noche de experiencias nuevas y excitantes, tal vez la expectativa de ello era lo que le emocionaba ahora, un recuerdo de lo que sucedido antes.

—¿Kenma irías por otra ronda?

La voz fina de la rubia del grupo llamo su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por lo que Kenma simplemente asintió.

—Gracias, creo que ya no soy capaz de llegar a la barra. —dijo la rubia arrastrando las palabras con diversión mientras trataba de enfocar a Kenma.

Kenma simplemente asintió de nuevo y se termino lo poco que quedaba de su bebida de un solo trago para así dejarla en la mesa y encaminarse a la barra. Abajo ya anunciaban a los K7 mientras que Kenma se abría paso entre las personas y los meseros del lugar, observando cada detalle a su alrededor, apreciando los destellos de belleza física que se asomaban con el parpadeo de las luces, capturando los aromas del licor, el cigarrillo, el sudor y perfume caro, todo ello en una mezcla acogedora.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar repentinamente mientras llegaba a la barra, por lo que suspiro con nerviosismo hundiéndolas en sus bolsillos con aplomo.

—Después de un suspiro como ese, creo que estoy en el deber de invitarte esta ronda. —dijo el hombre detrás de la barra con una sonrisa.

Kenma se encontró con unos ojos azules al levantar la vista y quedo impresionado por unos instantes. Aquel mesero era una especie modelo recluido, era casi ridículo lo guapo que estaba, ojos azules, cabello negro desordenado, con una camisa blanca pulcramente doblada hasta sus codos para evitar las manchas al preparar los tragos.

—¿Que te sirvo guapo? —pregunto con un guiño coqueto el mesero, mientras se apoyaba en la barra frente a él.

—Yo... Dame dos Martini extra secos y dos de los azules. —respondió Kenma sintiéndose estúpido al instante por olvidar repentinamente el nombre de su bebida.

—Ya vuelvo. —dijo el azabache mientras sonreía.

Kenma volvió a sentirse incomodo de repente mientras esperaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien se le insinuaba de alguna forma que ya no sabía cómo manejarlo, de por sí el nunca fue un maestro en el arte de socializar y el hecho de que ese hombre le resultara atractivo solo empeoraba la situación.

—Kenma... ¡oh por Dios eres tú!

El vello de la nuca de Kenma se erizo al instante al reconocer esa voz, se tenso involuntariamente mientras se volvía a su derecha tratando de enfocar a esa persona que conocía muy bien y desde hace muchos años. Allí estaba con una gran sonrisa acercándose a él con prisa, de pronto los brazos de Yaku lo rodearon en un efusivo abrazo no correspondido, el castaño lo soltó y lo tomo por sus hombros.

—No puedo creer que estés de vuelta ¿es definitivo esta vez? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Y por qué no avisaste? —las palabras de Yaku se escuchaban sobre la música casi a gritos, atropellándose unas con otras, visiblemente emocionado.

Kenma se sintió sofocado por un momento mientras se encogía de hombros tratándose de librar de las manos de Yaku, quien al instante se aparto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al entender el mensaje. Kenma se arrepintió al instante, siempre había considerado a Yaku una buena persona y un buen amigo, no se merecía ninguna clase de rechazo.

—Si es definitivo, llegue hace unos días, y ya sabes no tengo el numero de nadie. —respondió Kenma escuetamente mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo levantaba como evidencia.

—Ven acá. —pidió Yaku al quitarle el teléfono móvil de sus manos con rapidez mientras lo manejaba con maestría. —Me estoy llamando de aquí, para guardar tu número ya sabes, mañana te enviare un mensaje... Nos tenemos que poner al día. —termino el antiguo libero con una sonrisa sincera mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

—Aquí tienes rubio. —llamo el mesero mientras dejaba los tragos frente a ellos.

—Toma. —devolvió Kenma mientras deslizaba algo de efectivo sobre la barra.

—Ya te dije que estos van por la casa. —le sonrió coquetamente el mesero mientras se alejaba con un movimiento fluido.

Kenma volvió su atención a Yaku, quien lo miraba divertido y con una ceja en alto, su mirada castaña se paseo de él a los tragos en la barra con curiosidad.

—¿Con quién viniste? —pregunto el mayor sin perder la sonrisa. —Yo estoy con Lev y Alisa, si quieres puedes pasar por allí...

—Gracias, pero estoy acompañando a una amiga, su banda esta por presentarse.

—Ya veo. —dijo simplemente Yaku con astucia, como si supiera algo que Kenma desconocía y eso le pareciera importante o interesante por decir menos, cosa que inquieto momentáneamente al antiguo armador.

—Bueno ya la anunciaron así que mejor voy.

—Está bien. —asintió Yaku sin perder la sonrisa. —Te llamare luego.

La misma sutil sonrisa de esa noche se paseo de nueva cuenta por el rostro de Kenma mientras asentía y cogía los tragos para irse a su mesa. Ya estaba a mitad de camino cuando la voz de de Yaku volvió a llamarlo desde la barra.

—Me alegro que este bien Kenma. —le llamo Yaku mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano.

Kenma se medio volvió, dirigiéndole un gesto con su barbilla antes de verle desaparecer entre la gente. Y tan pronto como llego a su mesa sin derramar una gota de sus bebidas la luces bajaron completamente mientras el sonido de la batería resonaba desde el escenario combinándose con unos suaves acordes de guitarra hasta fundirse con un bajo de forma atrapante. La música comenzó a brindarle un aire misterioso y enigmático a la siguiente presentación hasta el punto que Kenma dejo de analizar su reciente encuentro y se acerco con curiosidad a la barandilla para visualizar el escenario.

En un segundo más tarde, la luces del escenario destellaron mostrando a los K7 en todo su esplendor mientras que la música cesaba repentinamente, sus ropas eran casuales y rasgadas con un estilo rockquero descuidado pero su presencia era impresionante, Koeimi lucia hermosa y profesional frente al micrófono, cuyo paral estaba envuelto en un reluciente lazo rojo con un rosa azul atada en el ajustador.

El corazón de Kenma retumbo en su pecho, mientras Koemi se acercaba al micrófono, observando con una sonrisa a su alrededor.

—Buenas noches Tokio, espero que esta noche la pasemos bien juntos... Somos K7.

Pronto un estallido de aplausos, gritos y vitoreos estallo en la parte baja mientras Koemi se alejaba y daba la cuenta a su banda. Entonces la batería retumbo con energía sin precedentes y los duros acordes de la guitarra eléctrica siguieron hasta que la música rock se apodero del lugar. Kenma podría haber jurado que suelo bajo sus pies se estremeció.

 _"Lloraste justo como ahora_

 _Como un niño llorón._

 _Incluso si el futuro se vuelve invisible, te protegeré._

 _Contemplé y miré hacia el cielo de verano..."_

La suave voz de Koemi lleno el lugar mientras se inclinaba con gracia sobre el micrófono. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a saltar y corear esa canción, que particularmente le erizaba la piel, los K7 estaban debutando en los escenarios de Tokio y Kenma no podía estar más deslumbrado en ese momento por ninguna otra persona que no fuera Koemi.

 _"Sigues intentando hacerte el duro y negándote a mostrar tus lágrimas,_

 _a pesar de que estas asustado de verdad._

 _Con el fin de no perder aquellos importantes para ti,_

 _has corrido hasta aquí desesperadamente._

 _Hemos vadeado por muchas largas noches juntos._

 _No tienes que hacerte el duro nunca más, porque ahora vamos a estar juntos..."_

* * *

El ceño de Iwaizumi seguía ligeramente fruncido mientras Oikawa lo observaba a través de la poca luz del lugar, el 4jam's estaba a reventar sin embargo ellos habían logrado ubicarse cómodamente en unas de las pocas mesas altas en la parte inferior, gracias a que Mattsun los había recogido temprano.

Tooru termino su quinta cerveza de la noche con un suspiro aburrido, la verdad era que esa noche se había dado un pase libre con respecto a todas sus restricciones, la conducción había quedado a cargo de Mattsun gracias a un sorteo que habían hecho más temprano por lo que los otros tres podrían acabar la noche en la inconsciencia si así lo deseaban, simplemente disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de los vicios de vez en cuando.

Pero de hecho Hajime se la estaba poniendo muy difícil, desde el incidente con la sangre después del partido no había dejado de preguntarle qué carajo le sucedía, y le había reprochado constantemente que no debería de consumir licor si estaba enfermo, a pesar de que él mismo le había aclarado inmediatamente que fue algo repentino por el estrés del partido.

La actitud sobre protectora del moreno comenzaba a irritarle Oikawa, y más por el hecho de que Iwaizumi se había puesto a la defensiva justamente esa noche, se suponía que era una salida que ambos disfrutarían, no otra excusa para pelearse sin sentido, se suponía que esta noche conseguiría un contacto más intimo con su novio gracias al ambiente, en cambio lo único que había conseguido era que sus culos estuvieran pegados a una silla mientras las demás personas a su alrededor disfrutaban del ambiente. Definitivamente Oikawa estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda.

Una linda chica recogió las botellas vacías de la mesa dejándoles otras de recambio mientras le daba un guiño a ambos para así alejarse, Tooru la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre el mar de gente que bailaba rosando sus cuerpos con descaro y placer, en ese instante diviso claramente a sus amigos quienes compartían pequeños mimos mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Un Makki algo pasado se copas tomaba a Mattsun por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros acercándolo mientras que el moreno le sonreía pasando perezosamente sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja.

Una punzada de celos atravesó a Oikawa como un rayo, fue un sentimiento tan fuerte que apenas fue capaz de distinguirlo. El debería estar disfrutando de esa forma, había cumplido con una de sus metas de toda la vida, se lo merecía, con o sin Hajime, y pensar ello le provocaba mas molestia todavía; Oikawa necesitaba un beso, algo desgarrador e intimo, necesitaba liberarse, maldita sea quería follar. No había tocado a nadie desde había recibido esa llamada del moreno hace meses, porque era lo que le había parecido correcto para ese entonces, sin embargo él era un hombre con necesidades aunque su novio parecía no tener en cuenta ese detalle todavía.

Concientizarse de ello solo lo hacia enojarse más. Tooru le había dado el tiempo que Iwaizumi le había pedido para adaptarse a su nueva relación, llevaban un par de semanas como pareja, pero parecía que Iwaizumi no estaba internalizando la situación rápidamente y su lentitud solo generaba dudas en la cabeza de Oikawa. El armador comenzaba a creer que Hajime se había arrepentido de su decisión prefiriendo estar en silencio para no lastimarlo. La sola idea le provocaba nauseas y su estado de ánimo esa noche no era el mejor para ocuparse de ese asunto.

La sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas al momento en que la música ceso y la luces del escenario resplandecieron al fondo de la sala, la próxima banda estaba a punto de presentarse, por lo que las personas comenzaron a aglomerase con emoción cerca del lugar, anunciaban a los K7 y su espectáculo.

Oikawa observo de reojo como Hajime se levantaba terminándose su cerveza rápidamente dispuesto a acercarse al escenario. Si mal no recordaba la compañera de trabajo de Iwaizumi era la vocalista de la siguiente banda, y era la persona que le había conseguido las entradas para esa noche, sin embargo nada de eso le importo una mierda en ese momento. La rabia de verse desplazado y la frustración carcomiéndole los huesos como un veneno de celos y envidia impulsaron a Oikawa a parase tan rápidamente que tan pronto como estuvo de pie un mareo le golpeo repentinamente.

Oikawa se sacudió los efectos del licor y se enfoco en encontrar la salida del lugar. No estaba dispuesto a ser el segundo plato de nadie esa noche.

—¿A dónde vas? —escucho a Iwaizumi llamarle sobre los altavoces.

Sin embargo Tooru no se volvió para verle, al contrario comenzó apretar el paso mientras empujaba sin cuidado a las personas que se interponían en su camino a la salida.

—Oye Oikawa... —la voz de Iwaizumi comenzaba a sonar molesta mientras lo sentía seguirle.

Tooru siguió ignorándolo mientras divisaba la puerta a la calle principal donde seguramente no tardaría mucho en encontrar un taxi a casa para salir de ese asfixiante lugar. Al llegar afuera la fría brisa nocturna le golpeo con fuerza erizándole la piel, sin embargo no detuvo su marcha por la acera mientras escuchaba de nuevo los ruidos urbanos de Tokio todavía de madrugada.

Había caminado casi una pequeña cuadra cuando un duro agarre en su brazo lo detuvo bruscamente girándole con fuerza. Iwaizumi respira con dificultad y sus ojos verdes parecían estar en llamas bajo su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —exigió el moreno.

—Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando toda la noche. —escupió Tooru con rabia contenida mientras jalaba su brazo con fuerza, sin embargo el agarre de Hajime parecía una pinza de hierro en su piel.

—¿De qué diablos hablas Tooru? has estado con esta actitud de mierda toda la noche. —reprocho Iwaizumi mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al armador. — Maldición, vamos a perdernos la presentación de Koemi.

Y eso fue la gota que sobrepaso el vaso. Oikawa jalo su brazo con tanta fuerza que al soltarse trastabillo un poco, su paciencia se había agotado.

—Ve y disfruta del espectáculo de tu amiguita y déjame en paz entonces... Al final de cuentas es esto lo que buscas ¿no?, alejarme para no mirarme a los ojos y ver mi desesperación.

Los ojos de Iwaizumi se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión, abrió la boca para replicar la afirmación del castaño pero Oikawa no lo dejo.

—Estoy hasta los cojones de esta mierda Iwa, te di tu tiempo y sabes que te daría... —la voz de Oikawa perdió todo su ímpetu por un segundo pero después se recupero con furia. —Sabes que te daría todo lo me pidieras por que te amo, pero me enferma que me trates como un amigo más, todo esa jodida sobreprotección de siempre... me frustra tanto tenerte tan cerca pero ser incapaz de besarte o tocarte porque me muero miedo de que salgas corriendo al segundo siguiente, Maldición... Hoy solo quería disfrutar de esa mierda de concierto solo porque pensé que estarías a mi lado al terminar la noche y al despertar por la mañana.

Oikawa apenas pudo terminar su diatriba cuando las manos de Iwaizumi agarraron el cuello de su camisa con rudeza acercándolo tanto que Oikawa pudo ver claramente el fuego en los ojos verdes de Hajime.

—Eres un jodido cabrón... Toda esa actitud mierda solo para llamar mi atención, cuando sabes que siempre serás lo primero en mi cabeza...

Una pequeña carcajada vacía e irónica se escapo de los labios de Tooru enfureciendo mas a Iwaizumi hasta el punto en que sus manos lo zarandearon un poco.

—Quita esa estúpida sonrisa, porque sabes que es verdad, Tooru te amo y esta es mi forma de amarte, no conozco otra... —la voz de Hajime se suavizo al igual que sus hermosos ojos verdes. —Siempre voy preocuparme por ti, y no me arrepiento de ningún cuestionamiento que te he hecho desde el partido, por que los dos sabemos que esa sangre saliendo de tu nariz no fue cualquier cosa, y está bien si no quieres decirme una mierda ahora, pero no te atrevas a cuestionar mi decisión acerca de nosotros... Y si quieres besarme y tocarme simplemente hazlo, el Oikawa que yo conozco no es un jodido cobarde.

El brillo de desafío en los ojos de Iwaizumi encendió algo en el pecho de Oikawa; el castaño se sentía nervioso repentinamente y mariposas revoloteaban en su cuerpo cuando acorto aún más la distancia entre ellos, aceptando el reto. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente a la cintura de Iwaizumi y se aseguro de rozar sus labios mientras sus respiraciones se fundían en una.

—No tienes idea de cuantas veces que he fantaseado con este momento. —dijo Tooru en un suspiro contra los labios de Hajime.

—Idiota, estoy aquí justo ahora, deja de fantasear.

La respiración de Iwaizumi era cálida en su boca y sus labios eran suaves contra los suyos. El vientre de Oikawa vibro cuando sus labios se fundieron en un beso. Sus manos apretaron a Hajime contra su cuerpo mientras el moreno jadeo por el contacto. Tooru rápidamente aprovecho el momento para separar sus labios e introducir su lengua en un beso necesitado. Hajime gimió suavemente dentro del beso esta vez y sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello hasta que se enredaron en el cabello de Tooru.

La lengua Hajime acariciaba la suya con parsimonia tratando de obtener el control del beso, enviándole un escalofrío por la columna del castaño erizándole la piel, haciéndole jadear mientras deslizaba sus manos a la espalda baja del moreno para juntar sus caderas. Ambos jadearon cuando sintieron como Oikawa comenzaba a ponerse duro por el deseo y la pasión del momento.

Una de las manos de Hajime abandono el cabello de Tooru para asentarse en su cadera al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza a un lado para obtener un mejor ángulo en el beso. Los labios y la lengua del moreno se hicieron más exigentes haciendo que Oikawa cediera por completo el control del beso mientras que deslizaba de nueva cuenta sus manos por el cuerpo de Iwaizumi hasta llegar a su pecho, sintiendo el corazón acelerado de Iwaizumi contra la palma de su mano, impulsándolo a apretar con sus puños la camisa del moreno.

Hajime le jalo un poco el cabello apartándolo unos instantes mientras arrastraba sus dientes por el labio inferior de Tooru, mientras este ultimo jadeaba ruidosamente en busca de aire, antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso aun más necesitado y desesperado que el anterior, Oikawa finalmente gimió cuando la mano de Hajime se deslizo hasta su trasero apretándolo posesivamente.

Todo se volvió, labios, lengua, dientes y caricias por ardientes minutos. Oikawa comenzaba a sentir la excitación de Iwaizumi en su muslo muy cerca de la suya, por lo que rodo sus caderas en busca de mas contacto sin importarle nada mas, ni que estuvieran en medio de la calle, ni que estuvieran a punto de comerse vivos en público, ni nada, en su mente solo rondaba la idea de complacer a su pareja y así mismo con caricias necesitadas, con promesas llenas de sentimientos que habían esperado años.

—Maldición. —gruño Iwaizumi separando a Oikawa bruscamente. —Busca un taxi.

Tooru simplemente asintió pero en lugar de acatar la orden fue en busca de otro beso, hundiendo sus manos en el cabello de Iwaizumi, acercándose tanto como pudo para sentirlo contra su cuerpo nuevamente, Hajime volvió a apartarlo como pudo mientras jadeaba. Su labio inferior hinchado después de que Oikawa dejara de succionarlo.

—Busca un jodido taxi... Me niego hacer esto en medio de la calle. —dijo Hajime con una dificultosa respiración.

—Te necesito... —suspiro Oikawa casi con desesperación manteniendo la poca distancia que los alejaba.

—Iremos a tu piso. —asintió Iwaizumi mientras tragaba con dificultad. —Solo busca un taxi.

A Oikawa le tomo varias respiraciones temblorosas volver a la realidad, y puso a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol al cruzar la calle hasta la línea de taxi dejando allí a Iwaizumi con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, su cabello oscuro mas alborotado de lo normal, sus labios sonrosados e hinchados por los besos y su camisa totalmente desarreglada por sus caricias. Oikawa a penas podía contenerse, y nadie podría evitar lo que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Kei no podía apartar la vista del escenario, embelesado por la presencia de los K7, la banda del cierre de la noche, todos sus integrantes eran fantásticos y su vocalista tenía una gracia natural que encajaba a la perfección con su hermosa voz. La música resonaba con energía en el cuerpo del rubio mientras tomaba la que sería su última bebida de la noche ya que dudaba mucho que Bokuto y Kuroo dejaran algo para los demás, los dos andaban en su mundo coreando algunas de la canciones mientras saltaban alegremente abrazándose de vez en cuando, a Tsukishima en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que ellos hicieran en esos momentos, solo sabía que Koutaro estaba algo borracho y Kuroo bastante animado.

—Son bastante buenos. —dijo Akaashi a su lado apoyándose en la barandilla con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática.

—La verdad es que si. La vocalista es amiga de Tadashi.

—Ella tiene algo especial... Creo que la buscare después del toque.

Kei solo asintió como afirmación, sabía que Akaashi estaba por allí buscando talentos como parte de su trabajo en la universidad y la verdad era que aquella banda había sido la mejor de la noche por lo que era la decisión más adecuada. Sin embargo dejo a un lado el espectáculo para observar a Yamaguchi.

El castaño estaba abajo en la primera fila frente al escenario, su amiga la tal "Koemi" le había dado varios guiños y miradas con doble intención durante toda la presentación, entre canción y canción, a las que Tadashi había respondido con esas hermosas sonrisas de siempre que resaltaban las pecas de sus pómulos y le sacaban pequeñas arrugas alrededor sus ojos.

Ellos habían conversado y pasado un rato juntos esa noche antes de que comenzara esta última presentación, Yamaguchi se había despedido con una sonrisa y un ligero y cariñoso apretón de manos antes de perderse entre la gente. Un sin sabor tajante se había apoderado del pecho de Kei desde entonces, una parte de él se sentía incomodo con la situación, y otra parte quería ir con Yamaguchi a un lugar tranquilo para ponerse al día después de tanto tiempo sin verse personalmente; aunque el rubio estaba plenamente consciente de que eso significaba dejar a un lado a Kuroo y los demás, por un momento llego a dudar si en realidad le importaba tanto dejar a Kuroo solo ese noche.

Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad no lo hacía. Estas últimas semanas habían estado distantes y desde la noche antes de su cumpleaños no se habían acostado, pero Kei creía que era algo pasajero, los dos eran personas ocupadas y a veces darse esta especie de respiro era lo mejor para relajar los ánimos, además su amigo de toda la vida y ex pareja solo estaría en Tokio unas semanas, Kuroo no se ira de su lado nunca. O eso era lo que Tsukishima creía.

Se sacudió para sacarse esas ideas confusas de la cabeza, y por un momento se volvió para observar a Kuroo, quien ahora estaba conversado con otro de sus amigos, Kei distinguió rápidamente a Yaku entre el parpadeo de luces, el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y se acercaba a Kuroo para murmúrale algo al oído, sin embargo la voz de Koemi demando de nuevo su atención anunciado su despedida con una ultima canción.

—Ha sido una gran noche, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros... Y esta ultima canción se la quiero dedicar a todas esas hermosas rosas que se han quebrado por bastardos sin corazón, yo digo mandemos al diablo a esos cabrones y busquemos un nuevo amor...

El público enloqueció mientras que una juguetona sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la cantante. Kei enseguida volvió a fijarse en Tadashi quien aplaudía con las manos en alto mientras vitoreaba a su amiga en el escenario. Koemi seguía sonriendo mientras desenredaba con facilidad la rosa azul del paral.

—Esto es para todos ustedes, por hacer de esta noche algo inolvidable para K7. —dijo Koemi mientras besaba la rosa antes de arrojarla al público. —Y esto es un regalo para nuestro fan más querido, quien creyó en nosotros desde el principio.

Un segundo después la chica se acerco al borde de la tarima inclinándose hasta se puso de rodillas frente a Yamaguchi, el castaño se inclino hacia delate y Koemi le tomo de la barbilla mientras le robaba un beso que fue aplaudido y gritado por todos en el lugar. Sin embargo Kei no compartió la misma euforia.

El estomago de Tsukishima se revolvió provocándole nauseas, su boca se seco y su cuerpo se impulso hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en la cara.

—Ella sí que sabe cómo ser el centro de atención. —murmuro Keiji a su lado.

—Buenas noches perras... ¡Somos K7! —grito Koemi al momento en que se incorporaba y las guitarras volvían a retumbar.

Kei no podía apartar su mirada de Yamaguchi mientras el público enardecido comenzaba a saltar por la música. Tadashi se mordía el labio mientras sonreía y negaba con su cabeza, pero siguió allí con esa actitud displicente como si hubiera esperado ese beso, resignándose al momento por la emoción de la gente a su alrededor.

—Necesito aire. —anuncio escuetamente Kei mientras se volvía a las escaleras, en dirección a la salida.

El rubio dio un último vistazo a su alrededor en busca de Tetsurou, pero su novio ya no estaba por allí.

* * *

—Bebé... —dijo Bokuto arrastrando las palabras mientras trataba de enfocar a Keiji. —No me dejes aquí solo como lo hizo ese maldito bastardo de Kuroo, ven aquí... —rogo el de los ojos dorados mientras agarraba las caderas de Keiji reteniéndolo en la puerta del copiloto del auto del violinista.

Akaashi suspiro con fuerza mientras trataba de deshacerse del agarre de su novio, para así dejarlo en el auto mientras terminaba con sus asuntos del trabajo. Necesitaba buscar a Koemi antes de que se fuera del lugar.

—Koutaro solo serán cinco minutos, después iremos a casa. —trato el azabache cuando logro soltarse.

—No me dejes, quiero bajarte ese jodido pantalón y darte una ma...

—Solo serán cinco minutos. —corto Keiji con autoridad, ganándose un puchero de su novio ebrio.

Keiji alzo una ceja invitándolo a atreverse a hacer otro reclamo pero Bokuto simplemente se cruzo de brazos y se hundió en su asiento mientras volteaba el rostro con molestia. Akaashi simplemente suspiro mientras se alejaba para cerrar la puerta con seguro, después atendería las necesidades de su novio, estaba convencido con toda seguridad que lo encontraría durmiendo al volver al auto.

Un segundo después Keiji se encamino a la parte trasera del estacionamiento del lugar donde seguramente los K7 estarían recogiendo sus instrumentos. El evento había terminado hace unos minutos y un montón de gente se esparcía en la salida y en el estacionamiento, Kei se había perdido al iniciar la última canción y Kuroo también. Akaashi no tenía idea si estaban juntos pero supuso que ambos eran lo bastante mayorcitos como para cuidarse de sí mismo, si no llegaban al auto antes de que el volviera, los dejaría a su suerte.

Además no tenia deseos de dejar a Koutaro solo y necesitado en su coche por lo que haría las cosas con rapidez, la propuesta a medias de su novio era bastante tentadora como para desperdiciarla de esa manera.

Unos minutos después de abrirse paso entre los coches y las personas en su mayoría ebrias o lo suficientemente entonadas como para ser incapaces de caminar en línea recta diviso a la banda que estaba buscando cerca de la puerta trasera del local.

Koemi y sus chicos estaban recogiendo sus últimas cosas en una camioneta cuando Akaashi se acerco a ella con apuro, tocando sutilmente su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Disculpa, Soy Keiji Akaashi y me gustaría hacerles una invitación para un evento de nuevos talentos patrocinado por Geidai.

Koemi pareció sorprendida por lo repentino de la acción pero rápidamente reacciono con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer con gusto iremos, soy Koemi, ella es Reiko, el es Yahiko y el Kai. —se presento con rapidez Koemi comprendiendo el ajetreo en el ambiente. —Te damos nuestro numero o...?

—No será necesario, toma. —la interrumpió el azabache mientras le pasaba su tarjeta de presentación. —Llámame mañana por la tarde para arreglar un encuentro.

—Está bien, muchas gracias. —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se medio volvía y le enseñaba la tarjeta a sus compañeros con alegría.

—Bueno me retiro, creo que este no es el lugar más adecuado para hablar música. —termino Keiji mirando a su alrededor.

—Tienes razón nosotros también ya nos íbamos, por suerte llegaste antes que nuestro amigo. —complació la peligris mientras divisaba la puerta tras ella a la espera de un compañero mas.

—Se lucieron esta noche.

—Gracias de nuevo por esto y me alegro que te haya gustado la presentación.

Sin más que decir Akaashi asintió y le regalo una sutil sonrisa antes de volverse. Cuando solo había avanzado unos pasos escucho claramente a Koemi dirigirse a sus compañeros pronunciando un nombre de lo más inesperado en sus labios.

—Ha sido una gran noche chicos, iremos a celebrar al departamento, iré por Kenma por ya se está demorando.

Akaashi se volvió impresionado para ver a Koemi entrar de nuevo al local... Al parecer en busca de Kenma Kozume.

* * *

Tetsurou comenzó a desesperase mientras un dolor agudo se instalaba en su cabeza, llevaba cerca de veinte minutos buscando a Kenma por todo el lugar desde que Yaku le había dicho que estaba allí. El espectáculo había terminado y la gente era un desastre amontonado impidiéndole el paso en cualquier dirección.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y la ansiedad le carcomía el estomago mientras se abría paso hacia afuera por la entrada principal del local, en medio de empujones e insultos Kuroo gruñía y maldecía, había demasiada gente entorpeciendo la búsqueda de Tetsurou, no lograba distinguir la cabellera rubia de Kenma y la sola idea de que se hubiera ido le dejaba sin respiración. Quería verlo, quería verlo desesperadamente.

Y su deseo fue escuchado por las deidades en el cielo pues en ese instante diviso a Kenma a unos cuantos pasos a la distancia, en la orilla de la acera mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien en especial, pronto lo observo sacar su móvil posiblemente para enviar un texto, pero a Kuroo no le importo, simplemente se quedo congelado en su lugar.

El mundo se detuvo para él en el instante en que Kenma se volvió para verle, como si hubiera sentido su mirada. El corazón de Kuroo se paralizo y la respiración le falló al observar que Kenma le reconoció, pero al igual que él se quedo en su lugar completamente inmóvil.

Las personas seguían transitando con prisa y a empujones entre ambos pero nada de eso importo, ambos seguían plantados allí, y Kuroo solo podía apreciar lo guapo que se veía Kenma luego de esos años sin verle, ese brillo triste y preocupado en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

Pero la burbuja se rompió cuando una chica tomo a Kenma del brazo y lo jalo adentrándolos al tumulto de personas en el lugar, mientras le hablaba para llamar su atención. El cuerpo de Kuroo los siguió involuntariamente, como si la presencia de Kenma le atrajera como un imán. Varias personas se atravesaron en su camino y Kuroo simplemente pasaba de ellos a empujones, hasta que un hombre le devolvió un empujón con fuerza casi tumbándole.

—¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil? —le reprocho el hombre con otro empujón.

Kuroo intento pasar de él para seguir a Kenma pero el hombre volvió para bloquearle el camino, en ese instante Kuroo perdió los estribos.

—Jodete.

—Serás imbécil…

Y un puñetazo fuerte en la quijada impidió que Kuroo fuera tras Kenma esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Bueno querubines aquí está el cap lamento mucho la demora y espero que lo disfruten, desde ya lo siento por lo errores ortográficos que se me han debido de pasar, los editare lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Besos para todos y espero sus comentarios, cambie el rating porque me pareció lo más conveniente para la historia por lo que se viene enn los próximos caps, que se vendrán lo más pronto que pueda.**_

 _ **Sin más me despido besos y los amo.**_

 _ **PS: quiero que todos mis hermosos lectores dediquen sus oracionesi en apoyo a mi hermosa Venezuela, a mis compatriotas les pido fortaleza y perseverancia.**_


	6. La añoranza del pasado

**Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y esta historia no tienes fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La añoranza del pasado.**

El sonido de la fuerte lluvia de otoño resonaba en la habitación, agitando las ventanas y enfriando el entorno. Iwaizumi a penas podía distinguir el golpeteo de la lluvia entre sueños, las sabanas que lo cubrían eran cálidas y pesadas contra su piel desnuda, envolviéndolo en un manto de calidez y tranquilidad. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado contra el colchón mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, al igual que su cabeza estaba medio hundida en la almohada mientras distinguía los tonos grises y opacos en la habitación de Oikawa. Solo una frágil luz se filtraba por el marco de las cortinas, iluminando levemente el lugar.

Iwaizumi se removió en la cama enredándose aun más en las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos perezosamente tratando de dormir de nuevo, por costumbre saco un brazo debajo de la almohada y lo extendió a un lado para alcanzar a Tooru y así poder acurrucarse juntos, como solían hacer de niños en sus pijamadas pero solo encontró el colchón frio y vacio a su lado. Hajime comenzó a parpadear levantando un poco la cabeza para comprobar su soledad en la habitación.

Se apoyo en su codo incorporase un poco mientras analizaba su entorno. La habitación estaba completamente ordenada, sumida en un silencio total donde solo se escuchaba el murmullo de las sabanas y el colchón bajo su peso, su respiración queda, casi superficial por el sueño. Iwaizumi resoplo girándose para apoyar su espalda en la cama, tratando con sus piernas de liberarse del capullo de mantas en el que se había metido.

Luego de un rato intentándolo se rindió, observando absorto el reloj digital en la mesita de noche al lado de la cómoda. Eran las diez de la mañana y la lluvia solo era un marco esplendido para quedarse en cama todo el día. Se pregunto donde estaría Oikawa mientras fijaba su atención en la puerta que daba a la habitación del baño, pero nada. Ni un sonido, ni movimiento, nada que le advirtiera su presencia, por lo que de nueva cuenta se removió perezosamente espabilándose un poco del sueño. La piel le cosquillo sensible por los roces.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se coló en los labios de Hajime al recordar la noche anterior. Tooru y él habían hecho el amor en esa misma cama. Para Iwaizumi había sido una experiencia desconcertante al principio, muchas sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado en el sexo. Siempre supuso que tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre sería muy diferente a estar con una mujer, pero el hecho de que su primera vez con un hombre fuera con Oikawa contaba mucho.

Nunca se imagino que tener un amante masculino se sintiera de esa forma. Rudo, fuerte, apasionado pero a la misma vez sentir y compartir esa conexión emocional que solo ellos tenían lo hacía tan diferente a todo lo que antes había probado, los besos, las caricias, todo era por demás intenso; todo era una mezcla muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero le agradaba que fuera de esa forma y ahora mismo solo sentía aun más curiosidad. Aunque otra parte de él se debatía acerca de su identidad sexual en estos momentos.

Hajime siempre aprecio la belleza física, tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres de la misma forma que apreciaba la belleza de un atardecer, deslumbrándose cuando alguien atractivo aparecía a la vista, sin embargo nunca llego besar de verdad a un hombre, ni siquiera cuando la densa y pesada curiosidad había tocado a su puerta, siempre había follado con mujeres por que sentía que era lo correcto cuando la situación lo ameritaba, había vivido de esa forma hasta el momento en que Tooru le había confesado que le gustaba otro hombre, hasta que su mejor amigo le había confesado que había follado con otro hombre, alguien mayor a ellos. En aquella ocasión ellos todavía estaban cerca de la graduación en la secundaria.

Desde ese momento una sensación de incomodidad se había instalado en pecho de Iwaizumi. Hajime por algún tiempo creyó que lo de Oikawa era solo por probar, pero no fue así; al poco tiempo Tooru "salió del closet" con todo el mundo afirmando ser bisexual, sin embargo en una de sus tantas platicas intimas el armador le había confesado que le gustaba más follar con hombres pues a su parecer era más excitante.

Ahora Iwaizumi lo sabía, follar a Tooru había sido la experiencia sexual más excitante de su vida, también ahora comprendía que aquella incomodidad en su pecho era solo deseo y curiosidad reprimida y tal vez algo de celos, sin embargo en estos momentos Hajime se preguntaba si ¿sería igual con otros hombres? ¿Estaría dispuesto a besar a otro hombre si se llegase a presentar la situación? ¿Follar a Oikawa y que le gustara lo convertía en gay? ¿Era correcto para él tener curiosidad sobre la vida sexual de una persona homosexual?

—Joder. —suspiro por lo bajo mientras se pasaba una mano por sus enmarañados cabellos.

Iwaizumi se removió nuevamente, incorporándose hasta sentarse, apoyando su sensible espalda en el cabecera de la cama, arrastrando consigo las mantas que lo cubrían. La lluvia seguía firme afuera mientras que el moreno se preguntaba si su novio habría salido con ese clima.

Pronto el ruido sordo de la manilla en la puerta de la habitación le saco de toda duda. Tooru aprecio llevando las manos ocupadas con un desayuno que parecía pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso con agua, nada de otro mundo, sin embargo su sonrisa casi tímida y al mismo tiempo picara combinada con el brillo en sus ojos sí que lo eran. Hajime no pudo evitar picarlo.

—A ti solo te tienen que dar un buen polvo para que lleves el desayuno a la cama. —bromeo el moreno con una ceja en alto. —Lo hubiera hecho mucho antes de haberlo sabido.

—Bueno, tú eras el que pedía tiempo. —respondió el castaño con arrogancia mientras le extendía el desayuno a Iwaizumi.

Hajime le reprocho con la mirada mientras aceptaba la comida, acomodándola encima de su regazo, sobre las tantas mantas que lo envolvían.

—Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como lo de anoche. Aunque lo dudo. —dijo Tooru mientras se acomodaba a su lado en la cama.

—¿Y tú? ¿No vas comer? —interrogo Hajime ignorando el comentario anterior del armado, mientras le miraba de reojo cuando tomaba agua, muy fría por cierto, como le gustaba.

—Ya lo hice, me levante temprano.

Iwaizumi lo observo a detalle mientras comía con calma, disfrutando del pan crujiente en su boca. Siempre era así, desde niños Oikawa tenía la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano por la mañana, así lo hacia todos los días sin importar si era fin de semana, o si el día anterior había sido muy pesado, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, ni siquiera ahora que eran amantes, y por un segundo se sintió estúpido al llegar imaginar que lo harían.

Tooru debía tener horas despierto pues tenía algunas sombras debajo de sus ojos chocolate, también llevaba calcetines, pantalones de chándal y una sudadera desgastada, incluso llevaba sus lentes, por lo que Iwaizumi infirió que el castaño debió de haber estado leyendo en el sofá de la sala.

—Makki me acaba de enviar, me dijo literalmente que fuimos unos "malos conejitos" por irnos sin avisar. —le comento Oikawa con una sonrisa fácil.

—Bueno, no es que ellos estuvieran muy pendientes de nosotros. —respondió sarcásticamente el moreno antes de llevarse el ultimo trozo de pan a la boca.

—Creo que todavía esta ebrio.

—Su doble moral no tiene techo.

Oikawa se carcajeo suavemente produciendo un ligero y melodioso silbido mientras se acostaba cómodamente en la cama, Iwaizumi no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que se veía en ese momentos con sus cabellos castaños perfectamente desordenados, por lo que disimuladamente se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano mientras tragaba en grueso para así evitar cualquier babeo involuntariamente estúpido.

—Y nos dice "conejitos" a nosotros. —resoplo Tooru antes de fijar su mirada en él.

Sus ojos se encontraron en silencio mientras el moreno acababa con su escaso desayuno, repentinamente muchas de las dudas se aglomeraron de nuevo en la cabeza de Iwaizumi, por lo que se estiro apartando el plato en la mesita de noche, dando el último sorbo a su vaso antes de preguntar.

—¿Como fue tu primera vez?

Los ojos café de Tooru se abrieron un poco más de lo usual debido a la sorpresa, sin embargo rápidamente frunció el ceño haciendo una ligera mueca que termino con una media sonrisa condescendiente.

—Ya sabes eso.

—Me refiero con un hombre. —aclaro Iwaizumi.

—Sabes eso también. —respondió Oikawa con otra sonrisa fácil.

Iwaizumi lo contemplo seriamente por unos minutos recostando su espalda a la cabecera de la cama. Era verdad, lo sabia pero ahora quería detalles. Detalles que por obvias razones antes se negaba a escuchar.

—¿Ahora eres un bicurioso? —pregunto Tooru con sorna.

—Cállate, además esa palabra ni siquiera existe. —resoplo Iwaizumi volteando el rostro, rechazando al instante toda burla que el castaño le ofrecía.

El murmullo de las sabanas resonó de nuevo en la habitación mientras Tooru se incorporaba para sacarse los lentes mientras se sentaba a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Iwaizumi le miro al sentir sus dedos deslizarse suavemente por su antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano, donde Oikawa se entretuvo jugueteando distraídamente con sus dedos.

—Fue con Kai, aquel doctor de la clínica donde trabajaba mi padre cuando todavía vivíamos en Miyagi, pero eso ya lo sabes...

Hajime solo asintió esperando por Oikawa, sabía que el armador le contaría toda la historia nuevamente, agregando ahora todos los detalles que se había tragado la vez pasada.

—Y ya sabes también que iba de vez en cuando a la clínica para hacerme los chequeos rutinarios en la rodilla y él fue mi medico asignado. —Iwaizumi asintió nuevamente en silencio.

—Cuando lo conocí por primera vez me deslumbre un poco, ahora creo que la verdad era que lo envidaba, era el hombre perfecto, guapo, profesional y amable, con la paciencia suficiente para soportar mi temperamento en la consultas donde ambos sabíamos que las cosas no iban bien con mi rodilla. —Oikawa sonrió al recordarlo e instintivamente Iwaizumi entrelazo sus dedos con los del castaño. —El Vóley era todo lo que me importaba y que él me dijera que tenía que tomarme las cosas con calma me estresaba, porque sabía que él tenía razón pero yo no quería tomarme nada con calma, no podía hacerlo. En ese entonces empecé a frústrame y más después de aquella vez en la que perdimos con Karasuno. Vivía en mi mundo, todo era practicas a medio nivel por las tardes, trasnochos analizando jugadas, en los momentos libres me la pasaba buscando todo lo que necesitaba para mudarme a Tokio después de la graduación... Me sentía asfixiado.

Iwaizumi le dio un ligero apretón en señal de comprensión, le entendía, él mismo se había sentido apartado y relegado en esa época. Había sido un Tooru muy distinto al normal e Iwaizumi siempre estuvo consiente que el comportamiento del armador se debía al estreses causado por la situación del momento pero eso no lo hizo menos doloroso en ese entonces, ni tampoco lo hacía ahora.

—Y con él podía desahogarme.

Y esa sola oración fue como una cachetada para Hajime, quién se limito únicamente a fijar su mirada esmeralda en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Nuestras consultas se convirtieron en una especie de terapias y luego parecían más bien conversaciones aleatorias entre dos buenos amigos. En ese punto comencé a preguntarme si yo era el único que lo sentía de esa forma, pronto me di cuenta no era así, por que Kai comenzó a pedirme que lo esperara cerca de la clínica para comer algo y luego llevarme a casa. Para ese entonces la línea entre lo profesional y lo personal ya había desaparecido y de pronto sus manos ya no me parecían las de un doctor sino más bien las de amigo que te gustaba. Fue extraño pero de un momento a otro deje de analizar todas esas jugadas por las noches y en su lugar me ponía a ver porno gay por curiosidad, de pronto comencé tocarme pensando en él y no había nada que esperara más que sus mensajes.

Iwaizumi jalo su mano tímidamente, pero Tooru la retuvo manteniendo su agarre firme.

—Cada vez que me sonreía me preguntaba que se sentiría besarlo, cada vez que me tocaba la rodilla o el hombro por casualidad me preguntaba cómo se sentiría si fuera él quien me masturbara por las mañanas, cada vez que le veía caminar distraídamente me preguntaba cómo se sentiría su cuerpo sobre el mío, tenía mucha curiosidad. Así que una noche luego de una cena le pregunte si alguna vez había estado con un hombre... Recuerdo que él se sonrojo como si él fuera el adolecente y me dijo que sí, que de hecho era homosexual y yo le gustaba, pero que él nunca pretendió que las cosas se diesen se esa manera, que lo nuestro simplemente surgió como algo inevitable porque yo era un joven atractivo... Luego se disculpo y me dijo que no volvería a buscarme si era lo que deseaba.

—Y tú dócilmente fuiste a sus brazos. —susurro Iwaizumi.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, fue encantador y yo era un calenturiento adolecente que solo buscaba que un hombre guapo lo follara... Me sentía curioso y vulnerable.

Vulnerable... Parecía ser la palabra exacta para describir a Hajime en estos momentos cuando su novio estaba a punto de contarle como había sido su primera vez con otro hombre.

—No me interrumpas. — le regaño Tooru con una sonrisa arrogante y traviesa.

—¿Estuviste abajo esa noche?

—No, esa noche solo nos besamos, pero un par de semana después, si estuve abajo.

Iwaizumi trago en seco y el silencio los consumió por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, el moreno todavía sentía curiosidad y quería mas detalles aunque algunas cosas le cayeran como golpes al estomago. Suspiro resignado al ver que Oikawa no continuaría por lo que comenzó en silencio a apartarse de Tooru soltándose por fin de su agarre para quitarse las mantas de encima con paciencia.

—Ven aquí.

Tooru jalo de él con firmeza cuando se disponía a salir de la cama. Hajime gruño en protesta y forcejeo sin muchas ganas mientras Oikawa le hacía sentarse sobre su regazo. Las ásperas manos de Tooru le acariciaron las costillas y se deslizaron hasta posarse en su espalda baja donde comenzó a trazar figuras abstractas. Iwaizumi se removió un poco incomodo por lo intimo de la situación, sin embargo se obligo a quedarse quieto cuando su miembro se presiono contra la cinturilla de los pantalones del castaño, trago grueso y solo movió sus manos hasta los hombros de Oikawa.

Se quedaron otro rato así en silencio e Iwaizumi comenzaba a sentirse nervioso sin saber exactamente por qué mientras se perdía en los ojos café de novio, su piel estaba sensible y la ropa de Tooru era suave al tacto, los callosos dedos del armador comenzaron a rodar sobre sus muslos hasta sus rodillas y devuelta a sus caderas en un recorrido lento que le hacía cosquillas.

—No está mal tener curiosidad Iwa.

La voz de Oikawa fue como la crema del pastel, dulce, lo suficiente para atraerlo nuevamente a esa familiaridad que siempre tenían cuando estaban a solas, los matices suaves de su tono lo relajaron al instante.

—¿Siempre quisiste estar abajo?

—Kai era más alto y tenía más experiencia en el área así que deje que me guiara, pero si... Quería saber cómo se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí.

La boca de Iwaizumi se seco.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste arriba?

—Sí, me gusta de las dos formas.

—¿Con Kai... Estuviste arriba alguna vez?

-Sí, una tarde en su apartamento, fue muy malo al principio... Tenía demasiada vergüenza porque no sabía cómo sobrellevar el momento. —recordó Oikawa con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Apuesto fuiste un completo idiota.

—No creo que haya sido tan bueno como tu anoche. —complació Oikawa mientras tomaba a Hajime por la nuca y lo acercaba para un beso.

Hajime respondió el beso lentamente completamente inmóvil sobre el regazo de Tooru. Los labios de Oikawa sabían a pasta dental y café, su lengua era cálida contra la suya y sus manos pasaron a acariciar con gentileza su cuero cabelludo. Hajime apretó con fuerza la sudadera de Tooru sobre sus hombros mientras este último sonreía en medio del beso. Siguieron así por unos segundos y cuando se separaron Hajime tuvo que mantener sus ojos cerrados por el sentimiento abrumadoramente cálido en su pecho.

—Siento si fui muy bruto anoche. —susurro el moreno pegando su frente en la sien de Oikawa.

—Ame como me follaste anoche.

El vientre de Iwaizumi vibro al escuchar ese pequeño susurro contra sus labios, sin embargo siguió inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados.

—Eres maldito pervertido.

—Te encanta que sea así.

Y sus labios se encontraron en otro beso igual de lento y caliente que el anterior. Al terminar las manos de Oikawa estaban en su trasero y sus dedos le regalaban suaves caricias, sus uñas casi al ras rozaban con cariño sus glúteos. Hajime no recordaba haber tenido un momento así de intimo y erótico con nadie, sin embargo siguió inmóvil y con sus ojos cerrados a pesar de los ligeros estremecimientos en su entrepierna.

—Dolió mucho la primera vez ¿cierto?

—Si... Pero dolor y el placer son una buena combinación. —el tono de voz en Oikawa le indicaba que todavía estaba sonriendo.

—¿Alguna vez mientras estabas con él pensaste en mi?... ¿Cuándo comenzaste a pensar en mi de esta forma?

—Te pensé cada vez que besaba a alguien luego de superar mi pequeña obsesión con Kai. —dijo Oikawa con firmeza mientras chocaba su nariz contra la suya. —Siempre estuviste tan cerca y nunca puede tocarte como quería.

Iwaizumi volvió a tragar grueso, se sentía tan abrumado en ese momento, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse firme pero en cualquier momento su fachada se rompería y terminaría temblando como una gelatina en los brazos de Oikawa.

—Siento haberme dado cuenta tarde...

—Ya no te disculpes. —le corto Tooru con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—Y... ¿Cómo quieres tocarme ahora? —vacilo Hajime luego de un momento de silencio.

Una pequeña carcajada se escapo de los labios de Oikawa, e Iwaizumi sonrió involuntariamente ante su estúpido atrevimiento.

—¿Quieres que te hable sucio Iwa-chan?

—Lo que pasa es que no puedo creer como un idiota como tú sea capaz de seducir a un hombre. —aspecto con terquedad el moreno.

—Y después dices que yo soy el pervertido.

Luego siguió otro beso que comenzó entre risas y sonrisas pero que termino con un jadeo por parte de Oikawa y estremecimiento de Iwaizumi sobre él. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron en silencio y el tiempo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, marrón contra verde mientras las manos de Oikawa volvieron a sus muslos para un masaje más firme.

—Quería callarte con un beso cada vez que me regañabas, quería abrazarte con fuerza cada vez que tu mirada se perdía en cualquier parte, quería acorralarte en las duchas del vestuario cuando nos desnudábamos después de las practicas, quería me follaras hasta que no pudiera caminar cuando me quedaba a dormir en tu casa, quería tenerte en mi garganta mientras te corrías tan fuerte que se te doblaban las rodillas, quería... Quiero...

—¿Que quieres? — pregunto Iwaizumi con un hilo de voz grave.

—Quiero que pienses en mí dentro de ti, quiero que lo desees tanto como yo... Quiero hacerte el amor Hajime, quiero te sientas tan bien como yo me sentí anoche, quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío.

Las palabras de Tooru provocaron un corto circuito en el cuerpo de Iwaizumi, quien comenzó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. El cerebro del moreno no pudo formular ninguna palabra coherente por lo que instintivamente respondió con su cuerpo rodando sus caderas sobre las de Tooru. Al instante gimió al sentir la creciente polla de Oikawa contra su entrada a través del desgastado pantalón.

Su miembro ya duro se frotaba con la sudadera de Oikawa y el temor y la excitación se mezclaron al pensar en lo que iba pasar a continuación. El curioso sentimiento sumiso que Tooru acaba de despertar en su persona le aterraba pero al mismo tiempo le incitaba a probar nuevas formas de conectarse, nuevas formas de estar juntos, quería probarlo, su cuerpo y alma necesitaban probarlo.

Oikawa suspiro contra sus labios y elevo sus caderas para crear mayor fricción. Iwaizumi gruño por el doble estimulo que estaba recibiendo y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza sobre el regazo de Tooru. La polla de Tooru se sentía cada vez más firme contra su trasero, haciendo que Iwaizumi se sintiera poderoso por haberlo lograrlo tan rápido.

—¿Lo quieres?

El tono peligroso y la mirada brillante en los ojos del castaño le provocaron al moreno un fuerte escalofrió. Iwaizumi supo que estaba perdido.

—Joder si... Hazlo.

Oikawa jalo de él y le beso, sus lenguas se encontraron al instante, demandantes la una de la otra. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Tooru mientras que las del armador sujetaron con fuerza sus caderas impulsándolas hacia abajo, buscando dominar los movimientos de Hajime.

—Quieto. —demando Oikawa con autoridad al romper el beso.

Inconscientemente Iwaizumi asintió obedeciendo al instante la voz de su antiguo capitán.

—No voy follarte hoy Iwa... —aclaro Oikawa con dificultad. —Sería un desastre si lo hiciera ahora, pero vamos a practicar... Así no dolerá tanto cuando lo haga.

—Eres un jodido idiota. —respondió Iwaizumi como pudo.

La verdad era que estaba completamente seducido y en esos momentos haría todo lo que Oikawa le pidiera, sin embargo internamente se relajo al saber que Tooru no lo penetraría esa mañana, la idea de practicar le parecía bien, y más teniendo en cuenta que Oikawa no era exactamente pequeño.

—Relájate. —aconsejo el castaño mientras le besaba de nueva cuenta.

Esta vez el beso fue lento casi perezoso, las manos de Tooru se volvieron suaves y cálidas mientras se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro donde reposaron tranquilamente a la espera de la falta de oxigeno. Cuando finalmente se separaron Oikawa jadeo y acaricio con ternura los labios hinchados de Hajime.

Iwaizumi volvió a estremecerse mientras Oikawa le inundaba de nuevas sensaciones.

—Quítatelo... Quítate el pantalón. —susurro Hajime contra los dedos de Tooru.

Oikawa siseo con calma mientras parecía intentar regular su respiración, Iwaizumi le miro y pronto comprendió lo que su amante demandaba por lo que movió sus labios e introdujo el dedo índice de su novio en su boca. Oikawa suspiro mientras él comenzaba a salivar y a la misma vez succionar su dedo, un minuto después Tooru retiro sus manos con delicadeza y las posiciono nuevamente en el trasero de Iwaizumi.

Besándose de nuevo Tooru separo sus glúteos y rozo su entrada con sus dedos en una caricia superficial, como tanteando la zona e Iwaizumi se removió incomodo haciendo un sonido gutural por lo raro e intimo del roce.

—Se siente raro. —aviso el moreno por lo bajo.

—Piensa en lo que quieres que te haga.

Iwaizumi tembló como gelatina al pensar en las palabras de Tooru sujetándole en un fuerte abrazo mientras imaginaba a su novio enterrándose en él, mientras imaginaba como se sentiría cubrirlo con su calor, mientras imaginaba que Oikawa se sentirá de la misma forma que él se sintió ayer por la noche mientras entraba y salía del castaño con fuerza, mientras imaginaba lo estrecho y caliente que estaría el interior de Tooru en esos momentos, movió sus caderas deseoso de todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

Pronto un dedo irrumpió en su interior inmovilizándolo totalmente, provocándole un gruñido, Tooru volvió el rostro y le beso en la mejilla con ternura mientras su dedo comenzaba a dilatarlo con dificultad, a los pocos segundos ambos compartían un beso necesitado mientras Tooru comenzaba a mecer sus caderas a la par de su dedo.

Era una sensación extraña para Iwaizumi, pero tenía tantos aderezos que la hacían adictiva, que se negaba a dejarla por cualquier motivo. Era algo terriblemente excitante por lo que al separarse de los labios de Oikawa gimió sin reparo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. En ese instante logro divisar una enorme mancha negruzca en la nívea clavícula de Tooru.

Estaba oculta bajo la sudadera, y a penas si lograba diferenciar sus matices oscuros, eso lo distrajo por un momento pero todo quedo en blanco cuando Oikawa reclamo otro beso apasionado.

* * *

—¿Sabes que, por más que lo intentes no vas matarnos con tu mente verdad?. —pregunto Akaashi con sarcasmo e ironía, mientras se asomaba por la cocina.

Kuroo resoplo malhumorado mientras deslizaba su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en suelo del departamento que compartía con Bokuto.

—Akaashi, yo también quiero sopa de miso. —se quejo Bokuto revolcándose en el sofá frente a Kuroo.

Kuroo gruño mientras miraba a su mejor amigo completamente golpeado por la resaca bestial que estaba sufriendo por la borrachera de la noche anterior. Él también se sentía terrible y no solo por la resaca, o por los dos puntos de sutura en su sien, o por su labio inferior inflamado y amoratado, o por el hematoma en su quijada.

Su ánimo no tenía nada que ver con golpes que tenia encima, sin embargo sí que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de haber visto a Kenma y que este le reconociera, también tenía mucho que ver con que Tsukki no contestar a sus llamadas desde hace un buen rato, y con el hecho de que su mejor amigo le hubiera dejado tirado para que pasara toda la noche y la mañana en la comisaria con los cabrones a quienes les había reventado la cara con gusto.

—Toma. —dijo Akaashi mientras le tendía un envase hasta el tope de sopa. —Cuidado, está caliente.

Kuroo lo acepto de mala gana mientras le fruncía el ceño y observaba como Akaashi llegaba hasta Bokuto para tenderle otro envase de sopa y después volver a la cocina a buscar el suyo.

—Los odio con toda mi alma. —murmuro Kuroo antes de probar una cucharada de su almuerzo.

—Hermano pensé que te gustaba la sopa.

—No me vas contentar con una maldita sopa.

—Al parecer no hay muchas cosas que te contenten hoy. —dijo Keiji recatadamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer.

—Lo siento pero estaba en una comisaría de mierda mientras ustedes dos follaban en tu departamento. —contesto el Tetsurou de mala gana.

—No es nuestra culpa que estuvieras de buscapleitos en medio de tu ebriedad. —respondió Keiji con facilidad.

—No griten, me duele la cabeza.

—Nadie esta gritando Bo... y además el también estaba ebrio. —acuso Kuroo señalando al peligris.

—Sí pero tú lo abandonaste primero.

—Y para lo que me sirvió. —resoplo Kuroo con desgana.

—A todas estas, ¿a dónde fuiste cuando me dejaste con Keiji?

Kuroo miro seriamente a su Bokuto durante un segundo para luego dejar el envase con sopa entre sus piernas mientras se enfriaba un poco.

—Fui a buscar a Kenma, Yaku me dijo que estaba allí.

—Entonces si era Kenma. —dijo Akaashi mientras se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

—¿Lo viste?. —pregunto Kuroo algo sorprendido.

—No, pero la vocalista de esa última banda que se presento estaba con él. Cuando la busque para darle mi número, ellos estaban esperando a un amigo para poder irse, escuche que esperaban a "Kenma".

—Entonces fue ella quien le jalo del brazo. —pensó Kuroo en voz alta, al recordar el preciso instante en que Kenma desapareció de su vista.

—Ya va... Hermano ¿estás diciendo que tu si lo viste? —interrogo Bokuto sorprendido, mientras se medio enderezaba en el sofá con lentitud, se tomo un minuto para ubicarse, luego su voz emocionada resonó en la sala. —¡Oh por Dios! Cuenta ya que paso.

—No paso absolutamente nada por el maldito idiota al que le partí la cara. El muy imbécil se atravesó cuando iba tras Kenma y esta chica que lo jalaba.

—¿Pero él te vio?

—Claro que me vio Bo, pero se quedo hay como una estatua.

—Y seguro que tu apenas lo viste te teletransportaste hasta él como lo haría Goku. —aseguro Keiji con sarcasmo.

—Obviamente no, pero al menos trate de acercarme, había mucha gente allí. —se excuso Kuroo a la defensiva.

—Bueno pero por lo menos ahora tienes la certeza de que esta aquí, digo en la ciudad.—trato de aliviar Bokuto.

—¡Oh bendita sea la certeza Bokuto, gracias! —comento Tetsurou sarcásticamente.

—La chica se llama Koemi, y en un par de horas seguro me llamara ¿Quieres le pregunte algo en especial? —ofreció Akaashi pacientemente.

—Seguro que es ella la chica con la que vive ahora. —animo Bokuto

—Sería demasiado extraño que le preguntaras algo de Kenma... No sé, pensaba en hablar con Yaku primero.

—Como quieras. —complació Keiji pensativo.

—Llámalo. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía? —pregunto Koutaro inocentemente.

—Por que primero quería saber donde carajos se metió Tsukki desde anoche. Lo he estado llamando desde la madrugada y solo me envió un estúpido mensaje esta mañana diciéndome que pasaría el día con su amigo de Miyagi.

—Estas molesto por qué no fue él quien fue a ayudarte en la comisaria. -aspecto Akaashi con calma.

—Por supuesto que estoy molesto por eso, es mi novio, se supone que sea él que haga cosas, lo llame miles de veces y nunca me atendió, y hace rato en el carro, cuando llame a Akiteru me dijo que Kei no había llegado a casa desde anoche.

La rabia le hacía cosquillas en piel mientras pensaba en el desplante del rubio y se acentuaba aun mas en sus huesos al recordar a Kenma desparecer entre la muchedumbre con esa chica jalándole del brazo.

—Tsukishima debe de estar atrapado en la casa de su amigo, no parado de llover desde la madrugada. —planteo Akaashi razonablemente.

—Claro y la lluvia le impide contestar el teléfono.

—No te des mala vida con Tsukki ya llamara, lo que deberías hacer es llamar Yaku a ver que te dice. —recomendó Bokuto mientras comía.

Kuroo suspiro pesadamente mientras se volvía a su sopa, debatiéndose un minuto sobre la idea de marcarle al antiguo libero de Nekoma. Siseo resignándose a sus deseos mientras cogía su teléfono llevándoselo a la oreja luego de buscar a Yaku en sus contactos. Espero pacientemente con el repique de la línea telefónica observando a sus dos amigos comer mientras que ellos le miraban de reojo con curiosidad.

—Hey Kuroo, ¿mucha resaca? —saludo el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—Ya andabas algo gris cuando te deje. —contesto con burla su amigo.

—Bueno... Pasaron algunas cosas.

Kuroo pudo sentir como Yaku contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, expectante a las noticias de su amigo.

—¿Hablaste con Kenma?

—No, me surgió algo de camino.

Tetsurou casi se sorprendió de la decepción palpable en su propia voz. La dura realidad comenzaba a caerle sobre los hombros. Pero no le importo que Yaku lo notara, el más pequeño en estatura siempre había sido uno de sus amigos más cercanos, con él no tenía que aparentar ser algo más de lo que le provocaba en esos momentos y por supuesto que el castaño estaba consciente del por qué Kuroo le llamaba para empezar.

—Entiendo...

—¿Sabes algo más sobre él? Creo que la chica con la que vive ahora es la vocalista de una de las bandas de anoche.

—Sí, me conto que estaba con una amiga que se iba a presentar, es la de los K7 si mal no recuerdo.

—Ya...

—También conseguí su número... Mira estoy algo ocupado ahora así que te envió luego.

—Hey Yaku espera... —llamo Kuroo con urgencia pero solo el pitido del teléfono le contesto, la llamada había finalizado. —Mierda.

—¿Que te dijo? —interrogo Bokuto al instante.

Tetsurou lo ignoro un momento mientras fijaba su mirada contrariada en el teléfono en su mano, en pocos segundos recibió un mensaje de Yaku. Eran una serie de números, evidentemente se trataba del teléfono móvil de Kenma.

—Me dio el número de Kenma. —respondió con un hilo de voz.

Bokuto comenzó a atragantarse con su sopa y Akaashi le miro sorprendido.

—¡Wao! Esa jodida llamada es la más productiva que has hecho en tu vida. — bromeo Bokuto mientras tosía y reía al mismo tiempo.

—Deberías ir a jugar la lotería a lo que escampe. —bromeo Keiji con una recatada sonrisa.

Un malestar se instalo en pecho de Kuroo al no saber exactamente qué hacer con ese número.

* * *

Kenma le dio otro sorbo a su gaseosa mientras jugaba distraídamente con su teléfono móvil. Llevaba más de una hora sentado en aquella banqueta ubicada en un pequeñísimo parque en los suburbios de Tokio, muy cerca de su residencia. La luna brillaba en lo alto, sin embargo la fuerte luz blanquecina de las farolas del lugar eclipsaba casi por completo su brillo plata, una caja de cigarrillos mentolados y un par de frías gaseosas eran su única compañía.

Después de noche anterior y el patético día lluvioso que había vivido necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba su propio espacio.

Kenma no pudo soportar estar un minuto más en su departamento atestado hasta el techo con los amigos de Koemi, todos rondando por allí, algunos con resaca, otros riendo muy fuerte, otros cantando, otros simplemente respirado, por lo que cuando por fin había dejado de llover, había tomado su abrigo y billetera, huyendo lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar.

Necesitaba silencio para sentirse tranquilo y calmar un poco su ansiedad, sus ataques de pánico se estaban haciendo más frecuentes desde la mañana y si no lograba recuperarse por sí mismo tendría que recurrir a las drogas recetadas que escondía todavía en su maleta.

La ansiedad y el nerviosismo se habían apoderado de su ser desde el momento en que vio a Tetsurou en la afueras del 4jam's. Era Tetsurou Kuroo quien le había encontrado entre ese mar de personas y de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Lo supo por la forma en que sus ojos rasgados le miraron con tristeza y desesperación.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Kenma mientras rememoraba el breve encuentro en su cabeza, incitándole a dejar de lado el teléfono por un momento. La noche anterior había sentido una pesada mirada sobre su espalda por lo que la curiosidad le había ganado mientras se giraba para enfrentar el llamado tácito, su corazón le había fallado al instante y el aire había dejado de entrar a sus pulmones mientras distinguía a Tetsurou entre la multitud, sin embargo todo se esfumo en un segundo cuando Koemi comenzó a arrastrarlo entre la gente para poder irse del lugar.

Había visto a Tetsurou adelantarse para seguirlos pero en medio de la conmoción lo perdió de vista. Hasta los momentos Kenma no estaba seguro de como se sentía al respecto con toda esta situación. Y el solo pensarlo le generaba estrés. Lo peor es que estaba seguro que todo empeoraría muy rápido.

Una llamada o un mensaje llegaría pronto, tal vez de Yaku, tal vez de Lev, tal vez de alguno de los chichos de Nekoma o tal vez de Kuroo. Porque no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Yaku se comunicaría con sus amigos para informales de su reciente llegada a Japón, y Kenma sabía muy bien que Yaku y Kuroo eran amigos muy cercanos desde hace años. No tenia duda de que el castaño le daría su número a Kuroo. Y siendo sincero con el mismo el ego de Kenma esperaba un mensaje de Kuroo. Sin embargo el mismo deseo le generaba conflicto.

Resoplo frustrado mientras se terminaba su bebida y de paso encendía su segundo cigarrillo de la noche. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente anunciando otro ataque mientras daba la primera calada. Kenma cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras se concentraba en respirar con calma contabilizando los tiempos para exhalar en su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, antes de que sus dientes comenzaran a castañear, logro calmarse.

Se quedo absorto en el pequeño tobogán frente a él por otro par de minutos, buscando un enfoque que lo centrara en el lugar donde se encontraba, suspiro y se recupero acurrucándose en su abrigo dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo mentolado. Y cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, su teléfono vibro con fuerza en su mano.

Era una llamada de un número desconocido.

El corazón de Kenma se acelero y desvió su mirada a cualquier parte tratando de ignora la llamada entrante en su teléfono, sin embargo este insistió demandando su atención, Kenma respiro profundo y sin darle más vueltas al asunto contesto la llamada. Sus dedos temblaban contra el teléfono y el cigarrillo.

—¿Kenma?

Era él, era la voz de Kuroo la que resonaba en su oreja. Kenma abrió la boca para contestar pero ninguna palabra salió, se sentía terriblemente nervioso e incomodo.

—¿Kenma estas?... Habla Kuroo.

La vacilación en la voz de Tetsurou abrumo a Kenma, provocándole un cosquilleo que se extendió por toda su piel. Kuroo se escuchaba tan exactamente igual a hace unos años que la sola sensación de oírle le revolvió el estomago. Kenma respiro con fuerza antes de reaccionar.

—Imagino que Yaku te pasó mi número.

Un jadeo completamente vulnerable llego hasta Kenma a través del auricular de su teléfono. Era la clase de jadeos que solían escapársele a Kuroo cuando escuchaba un "Te amo". Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos eternos mientras asimilaban que, luego de algo más de un año volvían a conversar. El primero en hablar fue Kuroo como alguna vez fue costumbre entre ellos.

—Te vi anoche.

—Lo sé, me di cuenta.

Otra pausa incomoda golpeo el corazón de Kenma.

—¿Estás bien? Te desapareciste de un momento a otro.

—Me fui con mi compañera de piso, me estaba esperando.

—Me refiero a hace un año. —aclaro Kuroo con voz neutra.

—Sabemos lo que ocurrió para ese entonces.

Su propia voz, taciturna y fría le fastidio de alguna forma y desde ese momento Kenma supo que esa noche no dormiría sin ayuda de los medicamentos.

—No querías verme, tampoco hablarme...

—¿Y ahora asumes que si lo hago? —le corto inconscientemente el rubio.

—Solo quería saber de ti, ya que estas en la ciudad. —esquivo Kuroo con su voz empañada en sombras del pasado.

—Estoy Tokio desde hace un par de semanas.

—Ya... ¿Te quedaras esta vez?

—No creo que ese asunto deba preocuparte... Teniendo en cuenta nuestras situaciones actuales.

—Tienes razón no es algo que me incumba.

Y el hecho de que Kuroo se diera por vencido tan rápido con respecto al tema decepciono a Kenma.

—Estoy respirando, caminando y, razonando con aparente normalidad así que puedes estar tranquilo. —acato Kenma con un tono de voz más suave, uno que sabía que Tetsurou reconocería inmediatamente como un llamado a la paz.

—Ya veo...

—¿Y tú?... ¿todo en orden en tu vida? —se apresuro a preguntar Kenma para luego morderse la lengua al instante.

—Sí, todo en orden.

—Es bueno escucharlo. —susurro Kenma con un hilo de voz.

—Deberías llamar a mama, ella siempre pregunta por ti.

—Envíame su número, iré visitarla uno de estos días al salir de la universidad.

Kuroo emitió un breve sonido de afirmación y Kenma se imagino como Tetsurou asentía con el ceño fruncido al otro lado de la línea.

—Kenma... ¿podríamos vernos? para aclarar las cosas y...

—Ya aclaramos todo aquella noche, además no creo que sea conveniente teniendo en cuenta que no soy una persona grata para Tsukishima.

La voz de Kenma se fue diluyendo con el humo de su cigarrillo en cada palabra, sus manos aun temblaban.

—Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo...

—Evitemos el riesgo de crearnos problemas Kuroo.

—Tú no eres un problema.

—Tú sí.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en la conversación, un silencio denso con sabor a traición.

—¿Quieres dejarlo todo de esta forma entonces? —interrogo Kuroo con una voz llena de pinceladas de recriminación y tristeza.

—Sabes que no hay otra forma de dejarlo. Por lo menos no ahora. —respondió Kenma por lo bajo a la defensiva pero con miedo a una respuesta más agresiva por parte de Kuroo.

—Entiendo. —susurro Kuroo a los pocos minutos.

—Tengo colgar...

—Lo siento, no debí haberte molestado. —ofreció Kuroo con voz taciturna.

—Supongo que era inevitable luego de vernos.

—Adiós Kenma.

—Adiós Tetsurou.

Y con su nombre una lagrima solitaria rodo en la mejilla de Kenma, volvió a sentir la opresión en su corazón al escuchar el pitido vacio en su oído, su caparazón se había destruido.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos y disculpen la demora, tuve problemas con mi internet en los meses pasados, el próximo capítulo vendrá lo más pronto posible, besos a todos.**


End file.
